White Satin & Black Silk
by DarkelveLillith
Summary: Warnungen: slash HD, nur am Anfang Humor, dann wird's düsterer, komische Geschichte mit unseren beiden Schnuffeln als Models... urteilt selbst... T T
1. Default Chapter

Weißes Satin

Titel: Weißes Satin  
Kapitel: Prolog  
Autor: Lillith & watery (wobei die Hauptidee von mir stammt, watery schreibt einzelne Szenen, die ich eingliedere)  
Pairing: HP/DM  
Warnungen: slash, Lime, Lemon (?), teilweise OOC (nehme ich an , mal schaun)  
Raiting: 

16  
Diaclaimer: J.K.Rowling gehört alles, mir nichts. Leider. Ich leihe mir die Charaktere aus, lasse sie komische, meiner seltsamen Fantasie entsprungene Dinge tun, und gebe sie danach hoffentlich unbeschadet zurück.

A/N: Tja, das hier auf die Geschichte deut passiert, wenn man  
MTV Made guckt und eine Inspiration dadurch bekommt. Ich  
verrate allerdings noch nix weiter, da der Prolog recht wenig verrät. 

Prolog

Ausdruck.  
Ausdruck in Körperhaltung, Mimik, Aussehen.  
Sein Innerstes nach Außen kehren.  
Mal Fröhlichkeit, mal Melancholie. Mal Anziehung, dann Abstoßung.  
Eine schwierige Aufgabe für mich.  
Wüsste mein Vater davon - nein, das will ich mir nicht vorstellen.  
Aber ich würde es nicht missen wollen.  
Am Anfang, nun ja, am Anfang habe ich es aus Hass getan.  
Was dann passiert ist? Von was ich eigentlich rede?  
Tja, lest selbst...


	2. Unerwünschter Besuch

Titel: White Satin  
Kapitel: 1?  
Autoren: Lillith & watery (wobei die Hauptidee von mir stammt, watery schreibt einzelne Szenen, die ich eingliedere)  
Pairing: HP/DM  
Warnungen: slash, Lime, Lemon (?)

Raiting: 

16

Kapitel 1 

Unerwünschter Besuch

There's a shadow hanging over me

Zwei Monate konnten verdammt lang sein.

Nicht, dass Harry James Potter das nicht schon vor dem Sommer in dem er 16 werden würde gewusst hätte.

Aber er stellte es für sich wieder einmal fest.

Es wäre ihm lieber gewesen, die Ferien mit seinen Freunden zu verbringen.

Denn im Ligusterweg hatte der Schwarzhaarige viel zu viel Zeit um über den Tod seines Paten nachzudenken

Dumbledore konnte ihm hundertmal sagen, dass er keine Schuld daran hatte, dass Sirius gestorben war, Harry machte sich trotzdem Vorwürfe.

Wäre er nicht so leichtsinnig gewesen, wäre es wahrscheinlich nie dazu gekommen.

Ihm war jedoch auch der Gedanke gekommen, dass, wenn er nicht ins Ministerium gegangen wäre, auch Voldemort nicht, oder zumindest nicht so schnell, dort aufgetaucht wäre.

Und somit hatte die gesamte Zaubererwelt endgültig von Voldemorts Wiederkehr erfahren.

Harry erschien der Preis für die Engstirnigkeit Fudges dennoch viel zu hoch.

Zumal er ihn hatte bezahlen müssen. Nicht der _unfehlbare_ Zaubereiminister.

Der Stolz der Zaubererwelt lag tief in Gedanken versunken auf seinem Bett.

Träge wanderte sein Blick zur Wanduhr. 22Uhr.

Morgen Nacht um dieselbe Zeit wäre er fast 16.

Seine Augen streiften den Eulenkäfig auf seinem Schreibtisch. Er war leer, Hedwig war auf der Jagd.

Und wieder würde er, wie jedes Jahr, seinen Geburtstag hier bei seinen Verwandten verbringen.

Hatte er gedacht, dass sich seit letztem Sommer, in dem seine Tante sich so seltsam benommen hatte, etwas an ihrer Beziehung geändert hatte, hatte er sich gründlich geirrt.

Sie waren so unfreundlich wie eh und je.

Sämtliche Haus- und Gartenarbeiten wurden auf ihn abgewälzt.

Er hatte auch kaum Hoffnung, dass irgendetwas passieren würde.

Er hätte lieber mit einer ganzen Kompanie Todesser gekämpft, als diese schreckliche Untätigkeit zu ertragen.

Zumal er nicht einmal davon überzeugt war, dass er hier sicherer war, als anderswo.

Warum sollte ihn das Blut seiner Tante schützen?

Und doch – ein Rest Vertrauen in seinen Schulleiter ließ ihn im Ligusterweg ausharren.

Fragte sich nur, wie lange noch.

Als sich die Luft verdichtete, bemerkte er es zuerst gar nicht.

Dann wurde es schlagartig kälter und er setzte sich mit einem zutiefst verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck auf.

‚Dementoren', schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.

Aber schon wieder Dementoren im Ligusterweg?

Wohl eher nicht.

Die Lampe begann zu flackern.

Harrys Muskeln waren angespannt und seine Hand schloss sich verteidigungsbereit um seinen Zauberstab.

Das, was dann allerdings tatsächlich auftauchte, _übertraf_ seine Erwartungen bei weitem.

Kurz wirbelten ein paar schwarze Schwaden vor ihm in der Luft, die im nächsten Augenblick schon wieder verschwunden waren.

Stattdessen saß ein seltsames Wesen auf Harrys Bett.

Es sah aus wie eine unglückliche Mischung aus Katze und Fledermaus.

Das Gesicht war das einer Katze, mit mandelförmigen bernsteinfarbenen Augen, die Harry interessiert zu mustern schienen.

Der Körper glich auch noch dem einer Katze. Das schwarze Fell sah sogar recht weich aus.

An den Schultern saßen allerdings momentan zusammengefaltete ledrige Flügel.

‚Bei Merlin, was ist denn das?', fragte sich Harry stumm, unfähig etwas laut zu äußern.

Just in diesem Moment teilten sich die Lippen der Kreatur und eine lange, vorn gespaltene Zunge glitt heraus.

Während Harry sich fragte, ob das Tier irgendwie gefährlich war, und Voldemort es geschickt hatte, um ihn zu töten, entwich ein zischender Laut der Kehle des Wesens .

Harry jedoch hörte seinen Namen:

„Harry Potter!"

Irritiert sah er sich im Zimmer um, dann glitt sein Blick zurück zu dem Wesen, das Unglaubliche akzeptierend.

„Du…?", fragte er mit erstickter Stimme.

Eine Schlangenzunge! Das Tier hatte wohl auch noch etwas von einer Schlange mitbekommen und sprach Parsel!

Der Schwarzhaarige fixierte das Tier vor ihm.

„Wer bist du?", fragte er zischend.

„Das ist nicht von Interesse", kam die kühle Antwort. „Verschwinde von hier! _Er_ wird her kommen!"

„_Er_? Meinst du Voldemort?"

Selbst diese Kreatur schien beim Klang des Namens zu erschaudern.

„Jahh. Geh in die Winkelgasse!", zischte das Wesen.

„Wann? Wann wird er kommen?", fragte Harry. Er fühlte Panik in sich hochsteigen.

„Zu schnell, als dass du etwas unternehmen könntest! Sieh zu, dass du hier wegkommst!"

„Was ist mit dem Orden-", setzte Harry an, doch er kam nicht weiter.

Das Wesen hatte die Flügel entfaltet und fauchte ihn mit entblößten Zähnen an.

Kurz sah Harry auch Krallen aufblitzen, mit denen er lieber keine Bekanntschaft machen wollte.

„Ich mach ja schon!", beschwichtigte er die Kreatur, die sich daraufhin wieder setzte.

Harry glitt von seinem Bett und begann seine Sachen in den Koffer zu packen.

„Benutz deinen Zauberstab! Wir haben KEINE ZEIT!"

„Und die Verordnung zur Beschränkung Zauberei Minderjähriger?", fragte Harry verblüfft.

„Wenn du tot bist interessiert keinen mehr, ob du gezaubert hast oder nicht!", zischte das Wesen bedrohlich ruhig.

Harry resignierte und schwang seinen Zauberstab.

Er hatte das am Ende des letzten Jahres sogar geübt, seine Sachen stapelten sich zwar nicht besonders ordentlich in den Koffer, aber es passte alles hinein.

Die Kreatur auf dem Bett richtete sich auf, flatterte zu Boden, nahm kurz Anlauf und flatterte auf Harrys Schulter.

Der taumelte kurz überrascht, immerhin war die _Katze _ziemlich schwer, nahm dann aber seinen Koffer zur Hand.

„Geh' von meiner Schulter runter!", fauchte er ärgerlich. Was bildete sich dieses Wesen eigentlich ein? Hatte irgendeinen Grund ihm zu vertrauen? Nein.

Außer vielleicht, dass das Wesen das sagte, was er selbst schon seit 4 Wochen befürchtete.

Aber woher wusste es, dass der dunkle Lord kommen wollte?

Harry konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen, aber er konnte die Warnung der Kreatur auch nicht einfach in den Wind schlagen.

Ja, man konnte tatsächlich sagen, dass Harry bedächtiger geworden war. Er war nicht mehr der leichtsinnige, aufbrausende Junge, der seinen Paten in den Tod getrieben hatte.

Er packte Hedwigs Käfig und verließ das Zimmer.

Im Wohnzimmer lief der Fernseher so laut, dass keiner der drei dort Sitzenden Harry bemerkte.

Er verließ ungehindert das Haus.

Als er auf den Gehweg trat, spürte er wieder ein Gewicht auf seiner rechten Schulter.

Er wollte das Wesen schon erneut anknurren, sah aber aus den Augenwinkeln, dass es _keine Flügel mehr hatte._

„Wie...?", fragte er fast sprachlos.

Die Schlangenzunge glitt wieder hervor und das Wesen antwortete zischend: „Die sind zu auffällig."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und hob seine rechte Hand, in der er immer noch seinen Zauberstab hielt.

Zum Glück kannte er den Fahrenden Ritter, womöglich sogar besser, als es ihm lieb war, und wusste, wie man diesen rief.

Und prompt erschien mit einem Knall ein purpurfarbener Dreidecker.

Und wie Harry erwartet hatte, sprang Stan Shunpike heraus.

„Oh! Harry!", rief er überrascht. „Was-", setzte er an, doch der Schwarzhaarige unterbrach ihn.

„Nach London, Winkelgasse", sagte Harry energisch und bahnte sich den Weg an Stan vorbei.

„Eh – gut, Harry", meinte Stan überrascht und half ihm pflichtbewusst, den Koffer in den Bus zu hieven.

„Hallo, Ernie", begrüßte Harry den Fahrer des Ritters, der mit einem Nicken und einem breiten Grinsen antwortete.

„Wiedermal in die Winkelgasse, was?", fragte Ernie und erntete ein zustimmendes Nicken des Schwarzhaarigen.

Stan hatte Harrys Koffer bereits unter ein freies Bett geschoben und bekam jetzt von dem Gryffindor 13 Sickel in die Hand gedrückt. Harry hatte sogar daran gedacht, etwas Geld aus seinem Koffer einzustecken, sonst hätte er jetzt in diesem kramen müssen.

„Nu denn Harry", sagte Stan und ging wieder vor zu Ernie. Nicht ohne die _Katze_ auf Harrys Schulter mit einem seltsamen Blick zu bedenken.

Harry setzte sich auf das Messingbett und besagte Katze sprang augenblicklich von seiner Schulter und rollte sich auf ganz und gar kätzische Art zusammen.

Mit einem Knall setzte sich der Bus wieder in Bewegung.

Harrys Gedanken schweiften ab, ließen ihn zum etwas tausendsten Mal den Tod seines Paten erleben.

Inzwischen konnte er das alles vor seinem inneren Auge abspielen lassen, ohne dass er irgendeine Regung nach außen zeigte. Aber er bekam auch nichts von seiner Umwelt mit.

Nicht einmal Stan, der ihm seine heiße Schokolade brachte, die er ja mit bezahlt hatte.

Mit einem Seufzen stellte der Schaffner sie schließlich auf ein Schränkchen neben Harrys Bett.

Allerdings ließ die Busfahrt dem Schwarzhaarigen gar nicht viel Zeit, seinen Gedanken ausgiebig nachzuhängen, denn sie war relativ schnell zuende.

„London, Winkelgasse! Harry, wir sind da!", rief Stan auch schon, und riß Harry damit aus seinen Gedanken. Er schnappte sich erstaunlich schnell seinen Koffer und Hedwigs Käfig und hievte beides mit Stans Hilfe aus dem Bus. Dass das Katzenwesen wieder auf seiner Schulter saß, bekam er gar nicht mit.

„Danke", sagte Harry zu Ernie, als er die Stufen des Buses heruntersprang.

Auf dem Gehweg stand Stan neben seinem Koffer.

„Auf Wiedersehen", murmelte Harry ihm zu.

Stan nickte nur und kurz darauf verschwand der Fahrende Ritter mit einem Knall.

Harry atmete kurz tief durch und setzte dann eine ausdruckslose Maske auf sein Gesicht, die ihm nach wie vor viel Selbstbeherrschung abverlangte.

Zumindest in Augenblicken wie diesem, in denen er aufgewühlt und voller Fragen war.

Sonst war es dank der Melancholie, in der er versunken war, eigentlich ganz einfach.

Der Schwarzhaarige betrat mit Koffer und Eulenkäfig den Tropfenden Kessel.

Der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, war der gewohnte: Ein dunkler, schäbiger Pub, mit ein paar Gästen, die tranken und sich unterhielten.

Kaum einer hatte sein Eintreten bemerkt und wenn, dann interessierte es denjenigen nicht.

Harry lenkte seine Schritte an die Bar, an welcher Tom, der Wirt, stand.

„Hallo, Tom. Ich würde gerne für die nächsten vier Wochen ein Zimmer hier mieten", sagte Harry gedämpft, aber laut genug, als das der Wirt ihn verstand.

Tom sah auf.

„Kommen Sie mit, Mr.Potter", meinte er, kam hinter seiner Bar hervor und führte Harry die Treppe hinauf. Harry wunderte es nicht, dass der Wirt ihn erkannt hatte. Immerhin war er in der Zaubererwelt bekannt wie ein bunter Hund. Ob nun im positiven oder im negativen Sinne.

Zu seiner Überraschung bekam Harry wieder das Zimmer 11, wie schon vor seinem dritten Jahr in Hogwarts, als er auch einen Teil der Ferien in der Winkelgasse verbracht hatte.

Tom stellte seinen Koffer ab, den er für Harry getragen hatte.

„Dann wünsche ich Ihnen einen angenehmen Aufenthalt hier", sagte Tom.

„Danke", antwortete Harry schlicht.

Tom nickte mit einem freundlichen Lächeln und verließ das Zimmer.

„Puh, wir haben's tatsächlich geschafft", zischte plötzlich eine Stimme an Harrys Ohr, die den Jungen überrascht zusammenzucken ließ.

Ihm wurde bewusst, dass die _Katze_ schon die ganze Zeit auf seiner Schulter saß.

Er wurde unvermittelt an ein Märchen erinnert, in dem eine Hexe vorkam, die immer eine schwarze Katze auf ihrer Schulter sitzen hatte. Nicht dass Harry jemals Märchen vorgelesen bekommen hatte. Vielleicht hatten ihm Lily oder James vorgelesen, aber daran konnte er sich nicht mehr erinnern.

Die Durselys hätten wohl eher Dudley zu besagter Hexe geschafft, als ihm irgendetwas vorzulesen.

Aber er hatte allein Geschichten und Märchen gelesen.

Harry ließ sich auf das weiche Bett fallen, die Katze sprang wieder sofort von seiner Schulter, rollte sich diesmal jedoch demonstrativ genau auf seinem Kopfkissen zusammen.

Harry fiel auf, dass er nicht einmal gefragt hatte, wie ihr Name war. Vielleicht war es auch ein Kater.

Ein dumpfes Klopfen vom Fenster her ließ den Jungen, der gerade dabei gewesen war weg zu dämmern, wieder hochfahren.

‚Hedwig', schoss es Harry durch den Kopf. Er sprang auf, ging zum Fenster und öffnete es.

Eine nasse, da es zu regnen begonnen hatte, und ein wenig verstimmte Hedwig flatterte auf seinen Arm.

Harry kehrte zu seinem Bett zurück. Hedwig warf der schlafenden Katze einen misstrauischen Blick zu, beruhigte sich aber zu Harrys Überraschung recht schnell.

Gedankenverloren streichelte er sie und sie schuschute ob dieser seltenen Aufmerksamkeit dankbar.

Als er schließlich irgendwann gähnte, schien Hedwig ihm einen fast missbilligenden Blick zu zuwerfen, und flatterte auf den Schrank, wo sie die Augen schloss.

Harry nahm gerade noch mit einem Lächeln seine Brille ab, dann sank er neben der Katze in die Kissen.

0

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Harry ziemlich unsanft von einem schrillen Schrei Hedwigs aufgeweckt. Gleichzeitig versenkte die Katze ihre Krallen in seinem Unterarm.

Harry war schlagartig wach.

Und sah sofort den Grund für die Aufregung seiner tierischen Mitbewohner: Neben Hedwig hatte sich eine fremde braune Eule niedergelassen.

Harry wunderte sich ein wenig, denn der Schulbrief kam bekanntermaßen immer erst am 31. Juli, morgen also.

Sein Blick wanderte weiter zum Fenster. Er hatte es offen stehen gelassen. Und dass wo er doch wusste, dass Hedwig so misstrauisch auf fremde Eulen reagierte.

Mit einem Seufzen stand der Schwarzhaarige auf und ging zu den zwei Eulen hinüber.

Die Unbekannte kam augenblicklich auf seinen Arm geflattert, als er diesen ausstreckte.

Hedwig beobachtete das ganze skeptisch.

Harry befreite derweil die braune Eule von de Brief, den sie trug.

Die Eule plusterte sich kurz auf, dann hob sie ab und verschwand durch das offene Fenster in der kühlen Morgenluft.

Während er den Brief mit der einen Hand öffnete, schloss Harry mit der anderen das Fenster, da er in dem kalten Luftzug leicht fröstelte.

Dem Umschlag nach war es tatsächlich der alljährliche Hogwartsbrief.

Also würden ihm die Ergebnisse der ZAG-Prüfungen beiliegen.

Bei dem bloßen Gedanken daran wurde Harry nervös und seine Hände feucht.

Er entfaltete den ersten Bogen Pergament.

Es war ein kurzer Brief von Dumbledore persönlich, wie Harry an der Handschrift eindeutig erkannte.

Lieber Harry,

Ich weiß nicht, was Dich dazu bewogen hat, den Ligusterweg No. 4 zu verlassen.

Ich muss gestehen, dass wenn Du es nicht getan hättest, mit Sicherheit Voldemort dort aufgetaucht wäre. Da Du allerdings nicht da warst, kam auch der dunkle Lord nicht, er schickte nur ein paar seiner Todesser, mit denen der Orden leicht fertig wurde.

Ja, auch Wir wurden gewarnt, aus zuverlässiger Quelle, allerdings zu spät, als dass wir Dir hätten helfen können.

Aufgrund der gestrigen Geschehnisse erhältst Du den Hogwartsbrief auch eher, als die anderen Schüler. Alles weitere dann, wenn du wieder in Hogwarts bist.

Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!

Albus Dumbledore

Harry schaute gedankenverloren noch eine Weile auf den Brief.

Dann legte er ihn mit einem Kopfschütteln zur Seite.

Er würde gründlich über die Ereignisse der letzten nacht nachdenken müssen, aber nicht jetzt.

Außerdem würde er natürlich eine Erklärung von seinem Schulleiter verlangen.

Er nahm die restlichen Briefbögen zur Hand.

Die nächste Seite listete auch schon die gefürchteten ZAG-Ergebnisse auf.

Nervös überflog er das Pergament und atmete schließlich erleichtert auf.

In Verteidigung gegen die dunkeln Künste hatte er ein O, in Verwandlung das von Professor McGonagall erwartete E, allerdings in Zaubertränke auch nur ein E.

Die Zauberkunstprüfung hatte er ebenfalls mit einem O bestanden, in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und Kräuterkunde hatte er zwei A's.

Durch Geschichte der Zauberei war er wie erwartet durchgerasselt, ebenso durch Wahrsagen, Astronomie hatte er mit einem A noch bestanden.

Alles in allem konnte er wirklich zufrieden mit sich sein.

Er las die nächste Seite, auf der seine Fächer für das nächste Jahr und die dafür erforderlichen Bücher und Materialien aufgelistet waren. Verteidigung gegen die dunkeln Künste, Zauberkunst, Verwandlung, Zaubertränke und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe oder Kräuterkunde oder Astronomie (bitte wählen Sie aus den 3 letzten 1-3 Fächer aus) standen da.

Harry starrte eine geschlagene halbe Minute auf sein viertes Hauptfach.

_Zaubertränke_? Hatte Snape nicht gesagt, er würde nur Schüler in seinen UTZ-Kurs aufnehmen, die ein O in den ZAG's hatten? Was war denn mit seinem allerliebsten Tränkemeister los? Ließ der etwa nach?

Wahrscheinlicher war wohl eher, dass Dumbledore auch hier seine Finger im Spiel hatte.

Es folgte noch die übliche Notiz von Professor McGonagall, dass das Schuljahr am 1.September beginnen würde, und der Hogwartsexpress am Bahnhof King's Cross um 11Uhr am Bahnsteig 9 ¾ abfahren würde.

Harry legte den Brief beiseite und ging mit gehobener Laune zum Frühstück.

Die Katze sah ihm aus bersteingelben Augen nach.

Nach einem recht ausgiebigen Frühstück kam er schließlich wieder in sein Zimmer, eigentlich nur, um seinen Zauberstab zu holen.

Er spürte, kurz nachdem er eingetreten war, einen vorwurfsvollen Blick im Rücken.

„Was denkst du dir eigentlich dabei, mich hier allein auf dem Bett sitzen zu lassen?", kam die beleidigte zischende Frage.

„Äh, wolltest du etwa mit zum Frühstück...?", fragte Harry und hatte wenigstens den Anstand etwas schuldbewusst zu klingen.

„Naja, was kann man eigentlich von jemandem erwarten, der gerade mal ein A in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe bekommen hat?", murmelte das Wesen.

„Ich weiß ja noch nicht mal, was du eigentlich bist!", ereiferte Harry sich.

„Hast du denn gefragt?", entgegnete die Katze sarkastisch.

Harry musste sich eingestehen, dass er das nicht getan hatte.

„Also, was bist du?", fragte er.

„Verrat ich dir nicht. Aber meinen Namen kannst du wissen. Und dass ich im weitesten Sinne ein _Kater_ bin. Keine Katze."

Harry stutzte. Er hatte nie dem Kater gegenüber erwähnt, dass er ihn für eine Katze hielt.

„Kannst du meine Gedanken lesen?", fragte er misstrauisch.

„Ich dachte du hättest letztes Jahr etwas von Professor Snape gelernt. Gedankenlesen sagen nur die Muggel. Der Geist ist viel komplizierter!" Der Kater scheiterte kläglich daran, Snapes ölige Stimme nachzuahmen.

„Woher-"

„Ich habe meine Quellen", antwortete der Kater nur.

Harrys Augenbrauen hoben sich skeptisch.

„Kannst du nun Gedankenlesen und wie ist dein Name?", fragte er kühl.

„Nicht immer. Manchmal gelingt es mir, manchmal nicht. Und Cion, um dir deine zweite Frage zu beantworten. Aber du kannst mir auch gerne einen anderen Namen geben. Er hat im Prinzip keine Bedeutung", antwortete der Kater.

Harry sah _Cion_ etwas verwirrt an.

„Aha. Behalt den Namen ruhig. Mir soll's recht sein", meinte er schließlich und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Er nahm seinen Zauberstab, Cion sprang schnell auf seine Schulter.

„Warte gefälligst auf mich!", zischte er Harry böse an.

Ein abfälliges Schnauben war die einzige Antwort.

0

Nicht wenige Zauberer in der zugegebenermaßen recht menschenleeren Winkelgasse drehten sich nach Harry um, manche deuteten sogar mit dem Finger auf ihn und Cion.

Der Kater schien sich in der allgemeinen Aufmerksamkeit direkt zu sonnen.

Harry ging sie wie immer auf die Nerven. Er konnte tun was er wollte – sie würden sich immer umdrehen, mit dem Finger auf ihn zeigen, über ihn reden. Ob nun positiv oder negativ.

Nach einem kleinen Einkaufsbummel, der die Besorgungen für das neue Schuljahr einschloss, setzte sich Harry in ein Café. Es war ein kleines, sehr gemütliches Café. Die Tische waren rund, und meist standen nur zwei Stühle gegenüber darum herum.

Die Einrichtung war längst nicht so aufdringlich wie in Madame Puddifoots Lokal.

Helle Farben dominierten, überall standen Topfpflanzen.

Harry machte sich einen Moment lang Sorgen, als er hinter einer mit langen schmalen Blättern ziemlich nah am Eingang platz nahm. Wer wusste schließlich ob sie ihm sonst was ins Gesicht spritzte oder ihn – eine böse Erinnerung stieg in ihm hoch – erwürgte?

Aber er sagte sich, dass das hier ein Café war. Kein Grund zur Sorge also.

Harry wollte gerade die Bücher, die er bei Flourish & Blotts gekauft hatte, auf den freien Stuhl ihm gegenüber ablegen, Cion kam ihm allerdings zuvor und rollte sich auf besagtem Stuhl unschuldig schnurrend zusammen. Es waren nicht nur die, die er kaufen sollte, sondern auch ein paar, die er lesen wollte. Mit einem inneren Lächeln dachte er, dass Hermine ihn wohl für krank halten würde, wenn sie das wüsste.

Mit einem Seufzen legte Harry die Bücher auf den Boden.

Kurz darauf kam auch schon eine Kellnerin und erkundigte sich nach seinen Wünschen.

Harry bestellte einen Eisbecher.

Vanilleeis mit heißen Himbeeren.

„Lecker", meinte Cion, als die Frau gegangen war.

Der Schwarzhaarige schreckte hoch. Er hatte gedacht, dass der Kater tatsächlich schlief.

„Du bekommst nichts ab. Und jetzt sei ruhig, es fällt nämlich überhaupt nicht auf, wenn hier Harry Potter mit einer seltsamen schwarzen Katze Parsel spricht", rügte Harry den Kater mit einem zynischen Lächeln.

Viele Gäste hatte das Café zwar nicht, und Harrys Ecke war besonders leer, aber man konnte ja nie wissen.

Ein paar Minuten später stand Harrys Eis vor ihm und der Schwarzhaarige konzentrierte sich eine Zeit lang völlig darauf.

Er sah erst wieder auf, als sich die Tür des Lokals quietschend öffnete, was seit einer knappen halben Stunde nicht mehr der Fall gewesen war.

Fast wäre Harry vom Stuhl gefallen, ob dem Anblick der zwei Personen, die das Café betraten.

Es waren Narzissa Malfoy und ihr Sohn Draco.

Das leichte Glücksgefühl, das Harry seit heute Morgen verspürt hatte, schwand.

Warum konnte er nicht einmal in der Winkelgasse seine Ruhe –

Seine Gedanken verliefen ins Leere, denn ihm brannte sich ein Bild ein.

Ein Bild eines aufrichtig lächelnden Draco Malfoys.

Harry sah mit einer gewissen Faszination, wie dieses Lächeln das Gesicht des Blonden um vieles sanfter und weicher machte.

Er blinzelte und schaute ein zweites Mal hin.

Das Lächeln stand immer noch auf dem Gesicht seines Erzfeindes.

Malfoy hatte ihn anscheinend noch nicht bemerkt, sonst wäre er wohl kaum so ruhig und zu allem Überfluss auch noch lächelnd in das Café spaziert.

Harry wandte sich verwirrt seinem Eis zu.

0

Narzissa Malfoy blieb abrupt vor einem kleinen Café stehen.

Sie wandte sich ihrem Sohn neben sich zu.

„Was meinst du?", fragte sie mit einem Lächeln.

Ihr Sohn, der wohl tief in seinen Gedanken versunken gewesen war, sah irritiert auf, dann erhellte sich auch sein Gesicht durch ein Lächeln.

„Ja, unbedingt!", antwortete Draco.

„Gut."

Schwungvoll drückte Narzissa die Klinke herunter und trat ein.

Draco folgte ihr, immer noch lächelnd.

Nach außen zeigte sich seine Mutter wie immer, doch Draco wusste, dass es sie ziemlich mitnahm, dass Lucius in Askaban war.

Immerhin gab es dort jetzt keine Dementoren mehr. Diese Tatsache erleichterte sie doch.

Das Lächeln des Blonden wurde eine Spur sanfter.

Den Schwarzhaarigen hinter seiner Grünpflanze, der ihn einigermaßen ungeniert anstarrte, bemerkte er nicht.

Auch Draco und Narzissa bestellten Eis. Sie einen Bananensplitt, er einen großen Schokobecher.

Dracos Augen wanderten derweil durch das Café.

Bei der riesigen Grünpflanze mit den langen schmalen Blättern verharrten sie kurz, denn er sah schwarzes Haar aufblitzen.

Konnte es denn sein – nein, wohl eher doch nicht. Bei Merlin und Morgana, war er denn so sehr auf dieses elenden Gryffindor fixiert, dass er ihn schon hinter einer Grünpflanze in einem Café vermutete?

Wie sollte Potter ausgerechnet hier her kommen?

Aber Draco musste sich eingestehen, dass die Aussicht auf einen deftigen Streit mit seinem Erzfeind schon sehr verlockend war.

„Draco? Hallo?" Seine Mutter bewegte ihren Löffel vor seinem Gesicht hin und her, was den Blonden schließlich aus seinen Gedanken riss.

„Ja?", fragte er.

„Hast du jetzt eigentlich alles, was du brauchst?", fragte Mrs. Malfoy.

„Ja, ich denke-"

Draco stockte. Aus den Augenwinkeln hatte er flüchtig eine Bewegung wahr genommen und automatisch seine Aufmerksamkeit auf besagte ‚Bewegung' gerichtet.

Nun, eben beschriebene Bewegung besaß schwarzes Haar, intensiv grüne Augen (wie immer verunstaltet durch das ewige Brillengestell) und eine blitzförmige Narbe auf der Stirn.

Ach, und er wurde von allen Gästen, seine Mutter ausgenommen, angestarrt, als er mit einer schwarzen Katze auf der Schulter und einem Stapel Bücher unterm Arm das Café verließ.

‚Wo hat er denn die Katze aufgegabelt?', schoss es Draco durch den Kopf, aber er verschwendete keinen weiteren Gedanken an das Tier.

„Entschuldige mich kurz, Mum", sagte Draco und stand auf.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort folgte er dem Schwarzhaarigen auf die Straße.

Narzissa sah ihm irritiert nach.

Dann wandte sie sich mit einem Achselzucken wieder ihrem Eis zu.

0

„Das Narbengesicht in der Winkelgasse. Haben dich die Weasleys rausgeschmissen, weil du zu gefährlich bist, Potter?"

Als Harry diese zwei Sätze, gesprochen von einer Stimme, die er nur zu gut kannte, hörte, war er erst versucht, Malfoy vollständig zu ignorieren.

Dann aber drehte er sich sehr langsam um.

‚Ruhe, Harry, Ruhe', ermahnte er sich im Stillen.

„Nein, Malfoy, ich bin hier, weil es keinen Ort mehr gibt, an dem ich sicher bin. Also ist _hier _genauso gut wie anderswo." Harrys kühle Antwort wurde von einem Lächeln begleitet, das fast unheimlich war. Es hob lediglich seine Mundwinkel ein Stück erreichte aber nie seine Augen. Er drehte sich um und ließ einen einigermaßen verblüfften Draco Malfoy zurück.

Der verbarg seine Überraschung rasch und lief hinter Harry her.

Der Schwarzhaarige ignorierte ihn mit beinahe stoischer Gelassenheit.

Langsam wurde Draco richtiggehend sauer.

Was bildete sich dieser Kerl denn bitteschön ein, dass er Draco Malfoy einfach schlichtweg mit Ignoranz begegnete?

„Wie geht's eigentlich deinem _Hund_, Potter?", fragte der Blonde schließlich.

Hinterher fragte er sich immer wieder, warum er das in diesem Moment gefragt hatte.

Wahrscheinlich hatte er nicht, aber überhaupt gar nicht nachgedacht.

Eigentlich war ihm klar, dass er Harry damit aufs Äußerste reizte, aber es war ihm in diesem Augenblick egal. Niemand, nicht einmal Harry Potter, durfte ihn _ignorieren_!

Und doch war es ein Fehler gewesen, Harry gerade das zu fragen.

Der junge Gryffindor war so schnell herumgewirbelt und hielt seinen Zauberstab in der Hand, dass es Draco fast übermenschlich vorkam.

„Noch ein Wort, und du bist wieder ein Frettchen, Malfoy", zischte Harry gefährlich leise.

Draco verging bei diesem Ton jegliches ironisches Grinsen. Die Aura Potters hatte sich völlig geändert. War düsterer, bedrohlicher geworden.

‚Was ist denn mit dem los?', fragte sich der Blonde entsetzt.

Er registrierte gerade noch, wie die Katze von Harrys Schulter sprang.

Die Situation hätte wohl schlimm eskalieren können, da keiner der beiden Kontrahenten bereit war, nach zu geben.

Aber in diesem Moment zwängte sich eine junge Frau zwischen Harry und Draco.

Sie sah kurz von einem zum anderen, während sich eine ihrer Augenbrauen skeptisch hob.

Die beiden jungen Männer starrten die Person zwischen ihnen unverhohlen an.

Sie hatte langes schwarzes Haar, das zwar im Nacken von einem Haargummi zusammengehalten wurde, nichtsdestotrotz hatte sich eine Vielzahl Haarsträhnen daraus gelöst und umrahmte ihr Gesicht.

Die helle Haut stand in einem interessanten Kontrast zu den dunklen Haaren, den tiefblauen Augen (die die zwei immer noch eingehend musterten) und den rot geschminkten Lippen.

Aber das eigentlich ungewöhnliche an der jungen Frau war ihre Kleidung.

Sie trug ein seltsames Gewand, das irgendwie nicht nach London und erst recht nicht in die Winkelgasse passte. Das Oberteil ließ die Schultern frei, und lief an den Armen in weiten Trompetenärmeln aus. Der Rock war lang und betonte ihre schlanke Figur, und hoch geschlitzt.

Er war leuchtend dunkelrot, das Oberteil gelb und dunkelorange.

Weiter kamen die beiden nicht mit ihrer Betrachtung, zumindest Harry nicht, denn die Frau wandte sich immer noch wortlos ihm zu und fixierte sein Gesicht, wobei sie ihm so nahe kam, dass sich ihre Nasenspitzen fast berührten; dann zog sie ihm die Brille von der Nase (die Welt um Harry verlor einiges an Schärfe) und besah sich seine Augen.

Eine kleine Falte bildete sich zwischen ihren Augenbrauen.

Als nächstes legte sie ihre Hände auf die Schultern des immer noch ziemlich perplexen Schwarzhaarigen und wanderte flink weiter an seinem Oberkörper hinab zu den Hüften.

Ein zufriedenes Lächeln zierte ihr hübsches Gesicht, als sie Harry die Brille wieder aufsetzte.

Draco wollte gerade zu einem bösen Kommentar ansetzten, als die Frau herumwirbelte und ihn der gleichen Prozedur unterzog. (lediglich die Brille ab - und wieder aufsetzten fiel weg, dafür verwuschelte sie seine Haare, die sie zuvor mit einem skeptischen Blick bedacht hatte)

Dann trat sie einen Schritt zurück.

„Entschuldigt bitte meine Unverfrorenheit. Um mich erst einmal vorzustellen, mein Name ist Liluye Brooklyn", sagte sie fröhlich. „Ihr zwei wollt nicht zufällig Models werden?"

Ende Kapitel 1

(A/N: Liedtext by „The Beatles", „Yesterday")


	3. Modeln? Was ist das denn bitte?

Titel: White Satin  
Kapitel: 2?  
Autoren: Lillith watery (wobei die Hauptidee von mir stammt, watery schreibt einzelne Szenen, die ich eingliedere)  
Pairing: HP/DM  
Warnungen: slash, Lime, Lemon (?),

Raiting: R

Kapitel 2

Modeln? Was ist das denn bitte?

There's so many things that I want to know

("The Calling", "Dreaming in Red")

„Ihr zwei wollt nicht zufällig Models werden?"

Harrys und Dracos Gesichtsausdrücke waren unbezahlbar.

Harry fiel schlichtweg aus allen Wolken. Er hatte in 11 Jahren genug von der Muggelwelt erfahren, sodass er wusste, was ‚Models' waren. Aber er so ein Model? Das war doch wohl ein ganz schlechter Scherz...

Nunja, er war ja jahrelang viel zu beschäftigt gewesen, vor Lord Voldemort zu fliehen und dessen Pläne zu durchkreuzen, als dass er die verliebten Blicke der jüngeren Mädchen gesehen hätte. (Zumindest am Ende des 5ten Schuljahres und im 4ten)

„Was wollen Sie von uns?" Draco war schlichtweg zu überrascht um wirklich bedrohlich zu klingen, was sicher auch mit verantwortlich dafür war, dass Liluye anfing zu kichern.

‚Der arme Junge hat keine Ahnung', dachte Harry amüsiert.

Dass jetzt zu allem Überfluss auch noch jemand über ihn lachte, schien dem jungen Malfoy allerdings gehörig gegen den Strich zu gehen. Er lief langsam rot an. Wut-rot.

Harry war froh, dass Malfoys Wut sich nicht gegen ihn richtete.

„Hätten Sie bitte die Güte, mir zu erklären, was Sie von mir wollen, wenn Sie mich schon völlig unvermittelt auf der Straße ansprechen?", fragte Draco. Seine Stimme war gefährlich leise.

„Entschuldige... haha... aber woher sollt ihr das auch wissen?", meinte Miss Brooklyn fröhlich. Sie schien Dracos böse Blicke zu ignorieren.

„Ich weiß, um was es geht", warf Harry schnell ein, erreichte damit aber nur, dass sich ein Teil von Dracos Wut nun doch auf ihn richtete.

„Dann laß mich an deinem Wissen teilhaben!", forderte der Blondschopf.

Harrys Augenbrauen hoben sich kurz.

„Ich denke, sie kann dir das besser erklären", erwiderte er und nickte Liluye zu.

Die nickte eifrig.

„Also, Models präsentieren auf Fotos und auf Laufstegen die aktuelle Mode eines Designers. Dazu ist natürlich oberste Vorraussetzung, dass sie gut aussehen. Außergewöhnlich gut, um nicht zu sagen _schön_." Die Augen der jungen Frau bekamen bei diesen Worten einen recht seltsamen Glanz.

Ohne Vorwarnung hakte sie sich bei den beiden Jungen unter.

„Im Stehen redet's sich's so schlecht", meinte sie nur und zog Harry und Draco zu einer Bank. Den Schwarzhaarigen zu ihrer Rechten und den Blonden links setzten sie sich.

„Es ist alles nicht ganz einfach zu erklären. Es hängt eng mit der Mode an sich zusammen. In der Zaubererwelt kennt man den Begriff ‚Mode' kaum, und wenn, dann nur in höheren Kreisen." Sie warf Draco einen Blick zu, den dieser nicht bemerkte.

„Aber in der Muggelwelt gibt es inzwischen seit einem guten Jahrhundert eine allgemeine Mode, und seit etwa 50Jahren auch Models, die diese Mode vorführen. Bis in die Zaubererwelt ist das alles noch nicht vorgedrungen-"

„Wieso wissen Sie dann davon? Sie sind doch eine Hexe!", unterbrach Draco sie unwirsch.

„Ich war in der Muggelwelt Model!"

Sprachlose Überraschung bei beiden Jungen.

„Es war eine schöne Zeit. Und jetzt habe ich mir vorgenommen, das alles auch in der Zaubererwelt einzuführen. Warum auch nicht, oder?"

Harry sah sie zweifelnd an.

„Sind Sie sich sicher, dass das eine gute Idee ist?", fragte er.

Sie lächelte ihn an. „Nein. Aber warum sollte aus einer schlechten Idee nicht etwas Gutes entstehen? Ich werde garantiert auf viel Widerstand stoßen. Aber irgendwer muss ja diese verstaubte Gesellschaft aufrütteln." Wieder ein Blick zu Draco, diesmal erwiderte er ihn eisig.

Liluye grinste nur.

„Ich bin vom Thema abgekommen. Jemand der sich nicht weiter mit dem Modeln auskennt, wird vielleicht sagen, es ginge nur ums hübsch aussehen. Aber das stimmt so nicht. Der menschliche Körper, das Model also, ist der Gegenstand der modischen Stilisierung. Soll heißen, ohne Körper keine Mode. Logisch eigentlich, nicht? Der Körper eines Models muss sich allerdings dieser Stilisierung anpassen, muss das was gerade erwünscht ist, ausdrücken. Das ist die hohe Kunst am Modeln. Ohne diesen Ausdruck wird man in einer Welt, in der es tausende Models gibt nicht berühmt. Und man erfährt nie, was es wirklich heißt zu modeln."

Dracos Augenbrauen hatten sich bei Liluyes flammender Rede skeptisch gehoben.

„Und ausgerechnet wir zwei sollen den Anfang machen?"

„Zusammen mit zwei Mädchen, ja", antwortete sie.

Weder Harry noch Draco hatten von den Dingen über die sie erzählt hatte viel verstanden, aber ein Gedanke schlich sich zumindest in den Kopf des Blonen.

Das Ganze klang zwar nach gemeinsamer Arbeit, und die war nie erstrebenswert, aber es klang auch nach Momenten, in denen der andere bloßgestellt werden würde. Womöglich fand man etwas heraus womit man Harry bis auf die Knochen blamieren konnte!

In Harrys Kopf drehte derweil der Satz „Irgendwer muss ja diese verstaubte Gesellschaft aufrütteln" Kreise. Liluye hatte recht. Warum gab es denn Voldemort überhaupt? Weil es Leute gab, die an seine Ziele glaubten! Er wusste, dass es ähnliche Probleme auch bei den Muggeln gab, aber da funktionierte es besser. Vielleicht, wenn ein bisschen mehr gegenseitiges Verständnis herrschen würde, vielleicht erkannten die Zauberer dann, das die Muggel gar nicht so viel anders waren, und erst recht nicht weniger wert.

Und warum sollte er, Harry Potter, sich nicht für diese Ziele einsetzen?

(A/N: Konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen, sorry. Oh, welch heroische Gedanken, Harry... mal sehen, wie lang die anhalten...)

Aber der Schwarzhaarige hätte erst einmal noch mindestens eine Nacht über diese Entscheidung geschlafen.

Aber ein guter Malfoy war selten ein Mann großer Worte oder Gedanken, sondern ein Mann der großen Taten. Und so beschloss auch der jüngste Sproß dieser alt-ehrwürdigen Familie, zu handeln.

„Klar machen wir das, oder Potter?"

Harry sah den Blonden einen Moment lang überrascht an. Hatte der ihm doch glatt die Entscheidung aus der Hand genommen! Na gut, in diesem Falle sollte es ihm recht sein.

Er nickte, wenn auch vielleicht entgegen besseren Wissens, denn diese schnelle Reaktion Dracos machte ihn doch stutzig. Führte dieser elende Slytherin etwas im Schilde?

Liluye sah derweil glücklich grinsend von einem zum anderen.

„Das ist superÄhm", sie schien kurz zu überlegen, „Ich muss noch etwas erledigen, könnt ihr zwei in sagen wir vier Stunden im Tropfenden Kessel auf mich warten? Dann besprechen wir den Rest."

„Geht in Ordnung", antwortete Harry. Draco nickte nur.

„Gut!" Mit einem ungezügelten gute - Laune - Grinsen im Gesicht sprang Liluye auf, grinste beide noch einmal unverschämt fröhlich an und ging mit schnellen, energischen Schritten von dannen.

„Eine seltsame Person", sagte Harry in die Stille hinein, die die junge Frau hinterlassen hatte.

„Mhm."

„Ich geh jetzt", meinte Harry mit einem Schulterzucken und erhob sich.

„Mhm."

Harry verkniff sich eine Bemerkung.

Er hatte keine Lust zu streiten. Und so ließ er einen ziemliche verwirrten Draco Malfoy auf der Bank zurück.

Im Tropfenden Kessel erwartete ihn bereits Cion. Hedwig war weggeflogen.

Der Kater auf Harrys Kopfkissen sah nur kurz auf, seufzte auf und schlief weiter.

Harry ließ sich auf das Bett fallen. Die Bücher hatte er auf dem Tisch abgelegt.

Das war ein Vormittag! Erst der Hogwartsbrief, dann Malfoy und dann diese Miss Brooklyn.

Er war erschöpft. Immerhin hatte er kaum geschlafen in der letzten Nacht.

Und im nächsten Moment fielen ihm auch schon die Augen zu.

Er setzte nicht einmal mehr seine Brille ab.

0

Exakt 4 ½ Stunden später weckte ihn ein wütendes Pochen.

Verschlafen sah er auf.

‚Die Verabredung', schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.

Ein schneller Blick auf seine Armbanduhr ließ ihn unterdrückt aufstöhnen.

Warum machte die wegen einer halben Stunde so ein Trara?

Er erhob sich wiederstrebend und öffnete die Tür.

Zu seiner Überraschung stand aber keine schwarzhaarige Frau davor sondern ein überheblich grinsender junger blonder Mann.

Malfoy!

„Na, ist das Dornröschen aufgewacht?", fragte der Blonde immer noch grinsend.

„Ich komme gleich", antwortete Harry so ruhig wie er konnte.

Er schlug die Tür zu. Ein Blick in den Spiegel zeigte ihm, dass der Schlaf seine Haare nicht mehr verwuschelt hatte, als sie ohnehin schon waren. Gut.

Aber sein Hemd war zerknittert. Seufzend zog er es sich über den Kopf.

Seine Augen glitten über den Stapel Kleidung in seinem Schrank.

Nach einigem Zögern entschied er sich für ein dunkelrotes Hemd, das Hermine ihm letztes Jahr geschenkt hatte.

Wieder ordentlich angezogen verließ er das Zimmer.

Ohne Draco eines einzigen Blickes zu würdigen ging er an ihm vorbei als wäre der Platinblonde eine Statue die er schon hundertmal gesehen hatte.

Hätte er seinen Erzrivalen nicht ganz so vollständig ignoriert, hätte zum 2ten Mal an diesem Tag Zornesröte auf dessen sonst so blassen Wangen gesehen.

Aber er sah nicht hin, sondern ging wortlos die Treppe hinunter.

Draco hielt seinen Zorn im Zaum und folgte ihm.

Seine Rache würde später umso süßer sein...

Unten im Pub erwartete Harry eine doch recht große Überraschung.

Liluye saß mit zwei Mädchen an einem der Tische und unterhielt sich angeregt mit ihnen.

Eines von den Mädchen war Fleur Delacour. Das andere hatte recht dunkle Haut und schokobraunes Haar. Italienerin oder Spanierin tippte Harry.

Fleur sah ihn als erste, als er den Pub betrat. Die anderen saßen mit dem Rücken zu ihm.

Die junge Französin sprang auf.

„Hallo, 'Arry!", rief sie ihm zu und umarmte ihn herzlich.

„Hi, Fleur", begrüßte er sie verlegen.

„Ihr kennt euch?", fragte Liluye überrascht.

„Jah, vom Trimagischen Turnier", antwortete der Schwarzhaarige.

Liluye nickte verstehend.

Inzwischen war auch Draco zu der Gruppe gestoßen und alle nahmen platz soweit sie nicht schon saßen.

Liluye ergriff das Wort: „Also, nachdem wir ja jetzt alle da sind", sie warf Harry einen mahnenden Blick zu, „Harry, Draco, das sind Fleur Delacour und Mihaéla Retfeld. Fleur, Mihaéla, die zwei Herren hier sind Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy."

Harry fiel in diesem Moment auf, dass sich Liluye nicht nach ihren Namen erkundigt hatte.

Und trotzdem kannte sie sowohl Vor- als auch Nachnamen. Gut, es liefen wohl auch nicht allzu viele Schwarzhaarige mit einer Blitznarbe auf der Stirn auf der Straße herum, und auch einen Malfoy erkannte man, wenn man einen sah, aber trotzdem war es seltsam.

„Ihr vier habt euch entschieden Models zu werden. Da drei von euch noch zur Schule gehen, werden wir uns auf die Ferien und die Wochenenden beschränken müssen. Zumal Fleur gerade ihrer Heilerinnenausbildung absolviert." Sie lächelte dem Mädchen zu.

„Ich habe hier in der Winkelgasse ein Studio und drei Apartments. In einem werde ich selbst wohnen, die zwei anderen werdet ihr je zu zweit belegen, wenn ihr hier seid. Mit euren jeweiligen Schulleitern habe ich gesprochen, ich gehe davon aus, dass eure Eltern einverstanden sind!"

Harry nickte überzeugt, wenn Dumbledore einverstanden war, war es okay. Draco nickte ein wenig halbherzig. Er hatte nur seiner Mutter davon erzählt, sein Vater war ja immer noch im Gefängnis. Er wollte gar nicht wissen, was der tun würde, wenn er von alledem erfahren würde. Fleur und Mihaéla hatten die volle Unterstützung ihrer Familien und nickten zustimmend.

Liluye fuhr fort: „Und damit alles rechtens wir, habe ich hier noch einen Vertrag, den ihr bitte unterschreibt." Sie reichte allen ein Stück Pergament, stellte ein Tintenfass auf den Tisch und legte vier Federn daneben.

Harry überflog den Vertrag.

Er sagte nur aus, dass er Liluye Brooklyn als seine Managerin anerkannte.

„Hier steht aber nichts vom Modeln", stellte er laut fest.

„Tja, Harry, für etwas, was es noch nicht gibt, gibt es auch logischerweise keine Verträge", erklärte Liluye grinsend. „Wir zählen glaube ich zu Artistengruppen."

Harry grinste zurück und schrieb seinen Namen auf das Papier.

Die anderen drei taten dasselbe und Liluye sammelte die Bögen wieder ein.

„So", sagte sie mit unüberhörbarem Enthusiasmus in der Stimme, „Unsere Zeit ist knapp bemessen, also schlage ich vor, du, Harry, holst fix deine Sachen von oben, die anderen haben ihr Gepäck nämlich schon hier", sie deutete auf einen Haufen Koffer und Taschen neben dem Tisch, „und dann bezieht ihr eure Apartments. Nachdem ihr euch geeinigt habt, wer mit wem zusammenwohnt", setzte sie mit einem fast unverschämten Grinsen hinzu.

0

Eine halbe Stunde später standen sie vor einem großen Haus am Ende der Winkelgasse.

Liluye öffnete die Tür.

Überrascht folgten ihr die vier Jugendlichen in die schöne Eingangshalle im Jugendstil.

Helle Farben dominierten, Treppengeländer, Fensterfassungen und sogar die Stuckelemente an der Decke waren auf die typische Art und Weise der Art Nouveau verziert.

Insbesondere der Stuck schien an Wellen zu erinnern, der Eindruck wurde durch Wandteppiche in Blau - und Grüntönen nur noch verstärkt.

Zwei Treppen führten links und rechts hinauf in den zweiten Stock, geradeaus weiter führte eine Tür ins nächste Zimmer.

Liluye führte ihre vier neuen Models jetzt erst einmal die rechte Treppe hinauf.

„Die Apartments sind alle hier oben. Unten ist mein Atelier und das erste Studio. Außerdem befindet sich dort die Bibliothek, ein Kaminzimmer, eine große Küche, ein Wohnzimmer und ein Saal", erklärte sie.

Der Flur, in den sie traten war überraschend hell, durch beige Wände und brennende Lampen an diesen.

Liluye blieb vor einer dunklen Tür direkt gegenüber der Treppe stehen.

„Wisst ihr endlich mit wem ihr euch eine Wohnung teilen wollt?", fragte sie ein wenig ungeduldig.

Stures Schweigen war die Antwort. Harry wollte sich niemandem aufdrängen, aber am liebsten wäre er mit Fleur zusammengezogen, die junge Französin kannte er ja schon.

Draco war es schlichtweg egal. Fleur wollte nicht unbedingt mit einem der beiden Jungen zusammenwohnen und Mihaéla... antwortete jetzt.

„Ich gehe mit Fleur in ein Zimmer", beschloss das braunhaarige Mädchen ruhig.

„Gut, dann ist das hier euer Schlüssel", sagte Liluye erleichtert und drückte Fleur einen Schlüssel, den sie aus ihrer Rocktasche gekramt hatte, in die Hand.

„Und euere Wohnung ist dann dort hinten. Um die Ecke rum", sagte sie zu Harry und Draco gewandt und gab ersterem den Schlüssel.

Der Schwarzhaarige nahm ihn leicht betäubt entgegen.

Er zusammen mit Malfoy in _einer_ Wohnung? _Vier_ Wochen lang, bis die Schule wieder anfangen würde und dann _jedes_ Wochenende?

Dummerweise sah er ja ein, dass die zwei Mädchen unter sich bleiben wollten.

(Sah er denn aus, als würde er im Schlaf über sie herfallen?)

Mit einem Brummen schleppte Harry seinen Koffer gut 20 Meter weiter und schloss die Tür auf.

Draco maulte hinter ihm: „Warum müssen wir die Koffer eigentlich selber schleppen?"

„Wird dir schon nicht schaden!", erwiderte Harry unfreundlich.

Ah. Er hatte aufgehört den Blonden zu ignorieren. ‚Ha', dachte Draco, ‚so leicht kann man mich doch nicht einfach übersehen'. Ein arrogantes Grinsen stahl sich auf sein Gesicht.

Die Apartments im Haus bestanden alle aus drei Zimmern: Wohnzimmer mit optisch abgetrennter Küche, Bad und Schlafzimmer.

Immerhin bewies die Einrichtung Geschmack.

Das Wohnzimmer war in Grün und Dunkelbraun gehalten, es gab sogar einen Kamin. Vor den großen Fenstern hingen schwere dunkelgrüne Vorhänge, jetzt waren sie aber zurückgezogen und Licht erfüllte den Raum.

Das kuschelige Sofa vor dem Kamin lud direkt zu gemütlichen Stunden mit Rotwein und einem guten Buch (A/N: oder einem guten Liebhaber...) ein.

Ein Schreibtisch, ein Wandschrank und ein Bücherregal vervollständigten die Einrichtung nebst einer hübschen Stehlampe und einer Deckenleuchte.

Das Bad war einfach toll. Beide Jungen hatten den Eindruck, dass die Badewanne fast noch ein Stück größer war, als die im Vertrauensschülerbad in Hogwarts.

Der Küchenbereich war modern gehalten, die Farben Dunkelgrün und Schwarz setzten sich hier aber fort. Während Harry schon innerlich aufseufzte, weil er in einer Wohnung, die anscheinend von vorn bis hinten mit Mobiliar in der Slytherinfarbe schlechthin ausgestattet war, leben musste, frohlockte Draco. Diese Liluye hatte wirklich Geschmack.

Das Schlafzimmer entsprach schon eher Harrys Vorstellungen.

Zwar dominierte immer noch grün, aber die Hausherrin hatte vorsichtig andere Farben darunter gemischt.

Die zwei Himmelbetten waren aus dunklem Holz, die Satinbettwäsche dunkelgrün mit dunkelroten Stickereien und Aufdrucken.

Die Vorhänge aus hellgrüner Seide wehten ein wenig im Luftzug, der durch das geöffnete Fenster herein kam.

Vor dem einen und neben dem anderen Bett stand jeweils ein Schrank, und unter dem Fenster ein zweiter Schreibtisch. Der Rest an freier Wand war mit Regalen aus hellerem Holz bedeckt, die nur darauf warten zu schienen mit Andenken und privaten Dingen gefüllt zu werden.

Harry seufzte einmal kurz, dann sagte er sich, dass er sich schon an das viele Grün gewöhnen würde.

Harry hatte seinen kurzen Rundgang beendet und wollte gerade zu seinem Koffer zurückkehren, den er im Wohnzimmer stehen gelassen hatte, doch Draco versperrte die Tür.

_Ein_ Schlafzimmer? Er sollte mit Potter in einem Zimmer schlafen?

Womit hatte er das eigentlich verdient. Draco stöhnte innerlich auf.

‚Och, mir fiele da schon so einiges ein', ließ sich eine böse Stimme aus seinem Inneren vernehmen.

Draco schnaubte unwillig und drehte sich auf dem Absatz um.

Harry sah ihm mit gehobenen Augenbrauen hinterher und folgte ihm schließlich.

Ihm bot sich ein wirklich göttliches Bild, als er wieder im Wohnzimmer stand.

Draco hatte etwas entdeckt, was auch ihm vorhin entgangen war. Im Wohnzimmer stand ein Muggelfernseher.

Und Draco hockte jetzt davor, hielt die Fernbedienung in der Hand und beäugte abwechselnd sie und den Bildschirm skeptisch, aber eindeutig neugierig. Ab und an probierte er einen der Knöpfe aus, auf den ‚Power-Knopf' war er aber allen Anschein nach noch nicht gekommen.

Harry grinste in sich hinein, nahm seinen Koffer und machte sich daran, seine Sachen einzuräumen.

Als er nach einiger Zeit wieder ins Wohnzimmer kam, hatte sich das Bild noch nicht geändert.

„Hast du was dagegen, wenn ich deine Sachen mit einräume?", fragte Harry, einem Impuls wenigstens ein bisschen freundlich zu sein, folgend.

Die Antwort war ein verstimmtes Brummen.

Harry wertete das als Zustimmung und nahm den Koffer des Blonden und trug ihn ins Schlafzimmer.

Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes begannen sich die Sachen seines Erzfeindes in den zweiten Schrank zu stapeln.

Ein Schrei aus dem Nebenzimmer schreckte den Goldjungen auf.

Einen Moment lang machte er sich schon Sorgen, aber was er sah, war eigentlich überhaupt nicht besorgniserregend.

War ein neugierig vor dem Fernseher hockender Malfoy schon göttlich gewesen, so war das hier jetzt verboten lustig:

Draco hatte nun endlich doch den ‚Power-Knopf' gefunden und ihn betätigt. Es lief gerade irgendeine Soap. Doch allein die Tatsache, dass in dem Gerät Menschen zu sehen waren, die redeten, sich bewegten und so weiter, hatte den jungen Malfoy so erschreckt, dass er einen halben Meter weiter hinten geschockt auf seinem Hosenboden saß. Er starrte entgeistert auf den Bildschirm.

„Alles okay, Malfoy? Das ist nur ein Fernseher", sagte Harry, er konnte das Glucksen aber nicht ganz aus seiner Stimme verbannen.

Draco warf ihm einen bitterbösen Blick zu.

„Das ist dieses komische Gerät, vor dem die Muggel den ganzen Tag sitzen, nicht?"

„Ja, manche sitzen bestimmt den ganzen Tag davor", gab Harry ihm recht und musste unweigerlich an seinen Cousin denken.

Mit einem Kopfschütteln ließ er sich in die weichen Kissen des Sofas sinken.

Draco hatte sich von seinem Schock erholt, schaltete vorsichtig den Fernseher wieder aus und sah sich um.

„Wo ist mein Koffer, Potter?", fragte er knurrig.

Harry seufzte. „Ich habe deine Sachen schon mit eingeräumt."

„Wie kommst du dazu mein Zeug anzufassen?", fauchte der Blonde prompt.

„Ich habe dich vorher gefragt, aber du hattest nichts einzuwenden", entgegnete Harry ruhig, aber eindeutig genervt.

Damit nahm er Draco allen Wind aus den Segeln.

Der Platinblonde grummelte und brummelte noch ein Weilchen vor sich hin, dann stand er auf und ging ins Schlafzimmer und inspizierte seinen Schrank.

Harry dachte schon hoffnungsvoll, dass er dort bleiben würde, aber den Gefallen tat Draco ihm nicht.

Er kam ein Buch in der Hand haltend zurück und setzte sich ebenfalls auf die Couch.

(Natürlich in einem entsprechenden Abstand zu Harry!)

Eine Zeit lang herrschte einvernehmliches Schweigen.

Zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag kam Harry dazu, nachzudenken, seine Gedanken ein wenig spielen zu lassen.

Er stellte fest, dass er heute noch keine Sekunde an Sirius gedacht hatte. Ein trauriges Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.

Langsam nahm die Anspannung, die ihn erfüllt hatte, seit Draco ihn am Nachmittag geweckt hatte ab und er wurde ruhiger.

Sein Blick glitt durch den Raum und blieb schließlich an seinem Erzrivalen hängen.

Der Blonde war über seinem Buch eingeschlafen.

Harry lächelte still vor sich hin.

0

Kurz vor 7 Uhr klopfte es an der Tür.

Harry, der immer noch auf dem Sofa saß und inzwischen zu lesen begonnen hatte, schreckte hoch.

Er legte das Buch zur Seite, stand auf und öffnete leise die Tür.

Liluye grinste ihm fröhlich entgegen.

Er legte schnell einen Finger an die Lippen. Draco schlief immer noch. Liluye verstand und wartete bis Harry aus der Wohnung herausgetreten war und die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte.

„Na, ihr versteht euch ja doch ganz gut, was?", fragte die junge Frau dann neugierig.

Harrys Blick war ein wenig säuerlich als er antwortete: „Neinüberhaupt nicht. Aber ich hab' keine Lust mich andauernd mit ihm zu streiten, und wenn er schläft ist er wenigstens ruhig."

Liluyes Augenbrauen hoben sich kurz.

„Tut mir ja sehr leid, aber du wirst ihn wecken müssen", meinte sie dann lächelnd.

„Es sei denn, ihr wollt heute noch selber kochen. Ansonsten gibt es in zehn Minuten unten in der Küche Abendbrot. Wenn ihr die Treppe, die wir hinaufgegangen sind, wieder runtergeht rechts und dann immer der Nase nach", redete sie weiter, warf Harry noch einen schelmischen Blick zu und verschwand dann beschwingten Schrittes.

Harry seufzte gottergeben und betrat wieder das Wohnzimmer.

Warum eigentlich immer er?

Er hatte doch niemandem etwas Böses getan!

‚Doch. Deine Eltern sind wegen _dir_ gestorben. Sirius ist wegen _dir_ gestorben, ach, und Cedric konntest du auch nicht retten', flüsterte eine boshafte Stimme in Harrys Innerem, die auf den klangvollen Namen _Selbstvorwürfe_ hörte.

Harry schüttelte diesen Gedanken unwillig ab.

Er positionierte sich direkt vor Malfoy und rüttelte den Blonden an den Schultern.

Keine Reaktion.

Harry rüttelte kräftiger.

Wieder nichts.

Böse starrte er den Jungen vor sich an.

Dabei fiel ihm auf, dass Draco den Mund geschlossen hatte, er atmete nur durch die Nase.

Mit einem maliziösen Lächeln auf den Lippen wanderte Harrys Hand zu der blassen aristokratischen Nase seines Erzfeindes.

Er hielt sie zu.

Und hatte Erfolg mit dieser zugegebenermaßen recht unsanften Methode.

Der junge Malfoy wachte auf.

Harry reagierte gerade noch schnell genug, ließ Dracos Nase los und sprang zurück.

„Was sollte das denn, Potter?", fragte Draco böse.

„Wir sollen zum Essen kommen und du bist nicht aufgewacht", erklärte Harry mit einem unschuldigen Grinsen.

„Pah", murmelte Draco düster.

Harry schob es auf die Tatsache, dass der Blonde noch etwas verschlafen war, dass der sich nicht ohne ein weiteres Wort auf ihn stürzte.

Trotzdem lachte der Schwarzhaarige amüsiert in sich hinein und ging zur Tür.

„Kommst du? Wir sind spät dran!"

Der Blonde warf ihm einen verachtungsvollen Blick zu.

„Sag mir nicht, was ich zu tun habe!", knurrte er.

Harry honorierte diesen Satz mit hochgezogenen Brauen. Dann folgte Draco ihm aber doch.

0

Die zwei Jungen waren die letzten, die in der Küche ankamen.

An der Stirnseite des Tisches saß die Hausherrin, jetzt angetan mit einem schwarzen hochgeschlossenen Kleid. Um den Hals trug sie einen weißen Fransenschal.

Zu ihrer Rechten saßen Mihaéla und Fleur und ihr gegenüber ein braunhaariger Mann mit Pferdeschwanz, den weder Harry noch Draco kannten.

Dieser Unbekannte sprang auf, als er die Tür ins Schloss fallen hörte.

„Ach, da sind ja unsere zwei Süßen", rief der Mann. „Lasst euch mal anschauen."

Er kam auf die beiden Jungen zu, die stehen geblieben waren und den Braunhaarigen entgeistert anstarrten.

Liluyes amüsierten Blick bemerkten sie aus diesem Grund gar nicht.

Mit leuchtenden Augen fixierte der Mann zuerst Draco dann Harry.

Er nickte ein paar Mal zustimmend, trat dann zwischen die zwei, drehte sich um und legt je einen Arm um die Schultern der zwei Jugendlichen und führte sie mit sanften Druck zu ihren Plätzen zu Liluyes Linker.

Draco fand jetzt seine Stimme wieder.

„Warum wird man hier eigentlich andauernd angestarrt?", fauchte er, eindeutig an Liluye gerichtet.

„Oh, entschuldigt bitte. Das ist Joel, unser Visagist. Er war neugierig, wie ihr zwei nun ausseht", erwiderte die ungerührt und mit einem süffisanten Lächeln.

„Da hast du dir aber wirklich zwei Hübsche ausgesucht, Lily", sagte Joel.

Harry zuckte bei dem Spitznamen unwillkürlich zusammen.

Liluye hatte es bemerkt.

„Du kannst auch gerne Liluye oder Lil sagen, wenn du Probleme mit _Lily_ hast", sagte sie leise.

Harry sah überrascht auf.

„Was?", fragte Liluye. „Jeder in der Zaubererwelt kennt doch die Familie Potter. Insbesondere dich und deine Eltern." Sie lächelte Harry ermutigend zu.

Mihaéla, Fleur und Joel waren dem kurzen Gespräch ein wenig indigniert gefolgt.

Draco musterte Harry unverhohlen neugierig.

„So, und jetzt lasst uns endlich essen!", rief Liluye schließlich laut.

Auf ihre Worte hin erschienen auf dem bis eben von filigranem Silberbesteck und Tellern abgesehen leeren Tisch Schüsseln und Töpfe.

Es gab Kaninchenbraten, dazu Blattspinat, Petersilienkartoffeln und eine wirklich gute Thymiansoße.

Schweigend aßen alle.

Liluye war als Erste fertig, legte Messer und Gabel beiseite, stützte ihr Kinn auf ihre Hände und lächelte diplomatisch in die Runde.

Schließlich waren alle anderen auch fertig.

„Ah, wenn Kathy eines kann, dann kochen", seufzte Joel und streichelte seinen Bauch.

„Kathy? Eine Hauselfe?", fragte Draco.

„Nein! Merlin bewahre! Eine Haushälterin. Lily mag keine Hauselfen", erklärte Joel.

„Wozu braucht ein Zauberer Hauselfen? Es ist nicht so, dass ich sie nicht mag. Ich verabscheue lediglich die Leute, die sie zu dem gemacht haben, was sie sind. Ihr gesamtes Wesen ist aufs Arbeiten ausgerichtet. Sogar ihr Name beschreibt ihre Tätigkeit. Furchtbar.

Denkt ihr wirklich, sie waren von Anfang an so? Niemals. Die Zauberer haben sie zu dem gemacht was sie sind. Das mag ich nicht. Joel verdreht das immer ein bisschen." Sie klang bei ihren Worten sehr ernst.

„Aber was soll's. Ich kann daran nichts ändern." Sie lächelte wieder in die Runde. Harry nahm sich vor, ihr nie, aber wirklich niemals von Hermines _Bund für Elfenrechte_ zu erzählen.

„Ich erwarte euch morgen übrigens um 9 Uhr in Studio 1. Das ist hier unten, gegenüber von meinem Atelier. Um acht Uhr gibt's hier Frühstück. Ihr könnt aber auch bei euch in der Wohnung essen. Kathy ist gerade dabei die Kühlschränke zu füllen. Wenn ihr irgendetwas braucht, sagt ihr Bescheid", erklärte Liluye noch.

„Ach, gefallen euch eigentlich eure Zimmer?", fragte sie dann grinsend.

Daraufhin entspannte sich die Stimmung endgültig wieder und es entwickelte sich eine angeregte Unterhaltung.

0

Als Harry und Draco nach zehn Uhr in ihr Apartment zurückkehrten, hatte auch der Blonde keine Lust mehr zu streiten und so gingen sie nacheinander ins Bad und fielen dann mehr in ihre Betten, als dass sie sich hinlegten.

Stille legte sich über das Haus.

Niemand bemerkte das seltsame Wesen, das aussah wie eine Katze mit Flügeln, und das auf das Fensterbrett flog und schließlich durch das offenstehende Fenster ins Zimmer hüpfte.

Als es auf das Bett eines schwarzhaarigen Jungen sprang, verschwanden die Flügel und es rollte sich auf der Bettdecke zusammen und schlief ein.

Ende Kapitel 2

A/N: Jaja, das altbekannte Schema. Man stecke sie so zusammen, dass sie sich zwangsläufig miteinander arrangieren müssen. hehe

Und jetzt hab ich erst einmal 4 Wochen Zeit, sie zusammen zu bringen. Und dann geht die Schule wieder los... Hm. Ich hab Ferien, es kann also durchaus sein, dass ihr Kapitel 3 nächste Woche lesen könnt. Versprechen kann ich aber nichts.

Mögt ihr Liluye? Sie hat viel von mir selbst... verlegenes Lachen

Sie ist ziemlich wichtig, aber ich verrate nichts weiter. Will euch ja nicht die Überraschung nehmen.

Danke, danke für eure unglaubliche Review – Resonanz zum Prolog und erstem Kapitel.

schnüff Ihr macht mich wirklich glücklich.

Nun denn, fühlt euch alle noch mal geknuddelt.

Eure Lil

Ach, es gibt Bilder von mir zu „White Satin". Ich wollt die Links eigentlich schon ans Ende des letzten Kapitels hinschreiben, aber ich vergesse so was dauernd.

Hier sind sie jetzt aber endlich:

1.Harry http:animexx.4players.de/fanarts/fanart.php4?id419848sortzeichner4a3c03444726ceddac20dd4e5ec4f42f

2.Draco

http:animexx.4players.de/fanarts/fanart.php4?id407380sortzeichner4a3c03444726ceddac20dd4e5ec4f42f

3. Beide

http:animexx.4players.de/fanarts/fanart.php4?id427953sortzeichner4a3c03444726ceddac20dd4e5ec4f42f

Ach, und keine Angst, so schlecht sind sie nicht... denk ich, hoff ich...


	4. Streitereien und Erkenntnisse

Titel: White Satin – Black Silk  
Kapitel: 3?  
Autoren: Lillith & watery (wobei die Hauptidee von mir stammt, watery schreibt einzelne Szenen, die ich eingliedere)  
Pairing: HP/DM  
Warnungen: slash, Lime, Lemon (?),

Rating: P-16

Kapitel 3

Streitereien und Erkenntnisse

„Why's it happening to me?"

And the answer is "it's meant to be"

("The Calling", "Somebody out there")

A/N: Ich muss an dieser Stelle mal was loswerden. Eigentlich hatte ich nämlich nicht vor, „White Satin" zu einer dark-fic zu machen. Dummerweise werde ich das wohl nicht ganz schaffen. Und da ich die Gründe dafür einigermaßen wichtig finde, weil diese meine Überzeugung in „White Satin" wohl oder übel zum Ausdruck kommen wird, wollte ich das wenigstens mal anmerken. Wird ein bisschen länger, bitte entschuldigt.

Es ist nun zu erst einmal so, dass ich unseren allerliebsten Schulleiter Professor Albus Dumbledore und überhaupt die Zaubererwelt an sich nicht mehr gänzlich positiv sehen kann.

Und will. Das hat nicht nur mit meinem in letzter Zeit erhöhtem Konsum an dark-fics zu tun, sondern es ist einfach so, dass ich mich dieser Gedanken nicht mehr erwehren konnte, als sie einmal angefangen wurden zu denken.

Nimmt man nämlich J.K.Rowlings Romanen das Fantastische und Magische, was bleibt denn dann noch?

Zunächst Hogwarts, als eines der wichtigsten Elemente, mit seinen 4 Häusern, wohlweißlich ein _Internat_. Dorthin kommen die jungen Zauberer mit 11 Jahren, werden in die Häuser eingeteilt unter denen seit Ewigkeiten festgefahrene Vorurteile und Rivalitäten herrschen.

Dass das so nicht in Ordnung sein könnte, auf diesen Gedanken kommt beileibe kein elfjähriger Schüler. Und später gehört die Häuserordnung eben dazu. Ein Slytherin hat nun mal hinterhältig zu sein, und ist ein potentieller Todesser. Gryffindors haben mutig zu sein, und sind die erklärten Feinde der Slytherins. Rawenclaws sind unbedingt klug, Hufflepuffs dagegen eher nicht die Hellsten. (man könnte ohne Probleme noch ein bisschen weitermachen, nicht wahr!)

Es entsteht ein Schubladendenken der allerschlimmsten Sorte.

Weiter geht es mit dem Zaubereiministerium und dem unfehlbaren Zaubereiminister Cornelius Fudge. Mal ganz objektiv betrachtet – erinnert der Mann uns denn nicht manchmal an gewisse in ihren Überzeugungen genauso festgefahrene reale Politiker, (nenne hier mal keine Namen) die manche Probleme auch einfach nicht sehen _wollen_?

Zum dritten der Tagesprophet, oder Daily Prophet. Der fünfte Harry Potter-Band zeigt äußerst klar und eindrucksvoll, wie dieses „Medienprodukt" die Massen beeinflusst. Sowohl im positiven wie auch im negativen Sinne.

Und viertens Volemort. Was wäre denn der furchteinflößende größte Schwarzmagier ohne seine Magie? Ein selbsternannter, rassistischer Führer, der mit Angst und Schrecken regiert. Na, klingelt's? An wen erinnert uns denn das?

Denkt man noch ein Stück weiter, sieht man J.K.Rowlings Zaubererwelt plötzlich als verkleinerte, auf gewisse Weise vereinfachte (weil z.B. nicht unser kompliziertes Mediensystem sondern „nur" der Daily Prophet) Ausgabe unserer modernen, realen Welt.

Wir sind genauso in Vorstellungen, Moral und Vorurteilen festgefahren. Bisweilen gelingt es uns zwar, uns von dem einen oder anderen Urteil zu befreien, aber es ist so.

Und der, der behauptet, er wäre nicht von unseren Medien beeinflusst, muss schon im tiefsten Dschungel Brasiliens leben.

Ein Beispiel? Die Flutkatastrophe in Südostasien.

Ich will die Hilfsbereitschaft der Leute auf der gesamten Welt nicht schlecht reden, auch wenn es danach klingt. Ich habe selber auch gespendet, und es ist gut so, dass man international so viel Anteil nimmt.

Aber es sterben tagtäglich Hunderte von Menschen auf diesem Planeten.

Klar, Aids, Hunger und Elend in der dritten Welt (u.a.) sind uns bewusst. Aber im Prinzip kräht kein Hahn danach, wie man so schön sagt. Natürlich wird auch hier gespendet, aber der Medienrummel ist lange, lange nicht so groß wie der um Südostasien vor kurzem.

Mir wurde an diesem schrecklichen Beispiel ziemlich klar bewusst, _wie _beeinflussbar wir sind.

(Eine Frage an die, die das oben Geschriebene bezweifeln: Wusstet ihr, dass in dem afrikanischen Land Angola seit Jahren Bürgerkrieg herrscht und das Land mit Mienen sprichwörtlich gespickt ist!)

Insofern ist „Harry Potter" eben nicht nur Jugendroman. Schön und Gut, dass es soviel Rummel drum rum gibt. Um so mehr Leute lesen die Bücher und erkennen das oder ähnliches. Ist ja hier nur meine Meinung.

Abschließend muss ich sagen, dass ich unglaublich gespannt auf den nächsten Band bin.

Insbesondere Harrys Psyche interessiert mich gerade brennend. Hach, kann's nicht schon bald Sommer werden...?

Zu meiner Schande muss ich gestehen, dass ich ins Quasseln gekommen bin und sogar gesellschaftskritisch geworden bin! Ah...

Aber es war mir doch relativ wichtig. Lest's oder lest's nicht, sagt was dazu oder lasst's bleiben, ich bin euch in keinem Fall böse.

So, nachdem ich auf 1 ½ Seiten ein bisschen geplaudert habe, wünsche ich euch viel Spaß mit dem dritten Kapitelchen. g

Draco erwachte am nächsten Morgen als Erster, was eigentlich relativ ungewöhnlich war, hatte der Blonde doch sonst seine Probleme mit dem Aufstehen.

Ja, Draco Malfoy war morgenmuffelig.

Dass er heute so zeitig aufgewacht war, schob er getrost auf die fremde Umgebung.

Ein Blick auf seine Armbanduhr zeigte ihm, dass es gerade mal halb acht war. Selbst wenn er unten frühstücken wollte, hatte er noch mehr als genug Zeit. Was er nicht bedachte war, dass er das Bad ja nicht für sich alleine hatte...

Also blieb er liegen und versuchte erneut einzuschlafen.

Das funktionierte allerdings nicht einmal halb so gut, wie er es sich erhofft hatte.

Stattdessen wanderten seine Gedanken zu dem hektischen gestrigen Tag.

Eigentlich wusste der Blonde immer noch nicht genau, warum seine Mutter dieser ganzen Schnapsidee hier zugestimmt hatte.

Schnapsidee. Draco musste unwillkürlich lächeln über diese Redewendung. Das ganze Unternehmen klang wirklich so, als hätte Liluye im Vollrausch eine ‚geniale' Idee gehabt.

Jedenfalls war Narzissa Malfoy zwar überrascht gewesen und hatte nur die Hälfte verstanden von dem was ihr Sohn erzählte, aber sie hatte Ja gesagt.

Draco hatte die leise Vermutung, dass sie es unter anderem auch erlaubt hatte, um ihn nicht in Malfoy Manor zu haben, wo die Gefahr eines plötzlichen Todesserbesuches so groß war.

Wer wusste schließlich, ob sich der dunkle Lord nicht irgendwann in den Kopf setzte, auch den jungen Malfoy zu initiieren?

Auch wenn Narzissa sich die wertvolle Zeit mit ihrem Sohn so selbst stahl, seine Sicherheit war wichtiger.

Ja, entgegen aller gegenteiligen Behauptungen, Draco Malfoy wollte definitiv kein Todesser werden.

Das wäre ja noch schöner.

Er, im Staub kriechend, sich furchtsam der Macht eines selbsternannten Lords beugend, dessen Interessen er nicht einmal ansatzweise teilte! Niemals. Das ließ sein Stolz einfach nicht zu.

Er hatte nie verstanden, wie sein Vater sich dem dunklen Lord hatte anschließen können.

Sein Vater!

Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

Dann wälzte er sich auf die andere Seite und sah direkt auf einen schwarzen verwuschelten Haarschopf.

Ein hinterhältiges Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht, das jeglichen Gedanken an seinen Vater verdrängte.

Rache ist süß...

Er sprang aus dem Bett und trat leise an das des Gryffindors. Harry lag mit dem Rücken zu ihm und Draco stupste ihn leicht an der Schulter.

Harry grummelte irgendetwas vor sich hin und drehte sich prompt um, sodass Draco jetzt sein Gesicht sah.

Eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf flüsterte ihm zu, dass Potter im Schlaf wirklich süß aussah. Draco versenkte die Stimme ganz tief in seinem Unterbewusstsein.

Er fixierte Harry.

Der Gryffindor hatte den Mund geschlossen, genau wie er, Draco, gestern. Gut.

Kurzentschlossen tat Draco mit Harrry dasselbe, was der mit ihm getan hatte. Er hielt dem Schwarzhaarigen die Nase zu.

Allerdings hatte er nicht mit der heftigen Reaktion Potters gerechnet. Der hatte nämlich nur noch leicht geschlafen und wachte dementsprechend schnell auf.

Nur Sekundenbruchteile später auf dem Teppich zwischen ihren Betten liegend wieder, Harry über sich, der ihn förmlich am Boden festnagelte.

Die beiden Jungen waren nahezu gleich groß, Draco überragte Harry allerhöchstens um ein paar Zentimeter, und fast gleich stark durch das regelmäßige Quidditchtraining.

„Lass das gefälligst, Malfoy!", zischte Harry den Blonden an. Dessen Gesichtszüge waren einen Moment lang entgleist, er fing sich aber schnell wieder.

„Ach, aber du kannst mich so wecken, oder wie?", entgegnete Draco mit einem arroganten Grinsen.

Harry hätte es ihm am liebsten... aber er blieb ruhig.

„Tut mir ja sehr leid, aber neben dir hätte die Welt untergehen können und du wärst trotzdem nicht aufgewacht!", konterte Harry stattdessen.

„Weltuntergang ist gut. Der ist uns nämlich sicher, mit dir als unserem Retter!", giftete Draco ihn an.

Harry schaute seinen Erzrivalen kalt an. „Ich habe mir niemals ausgesucht, diese Welt zu retten und ich werde es weiß Gott auch nicht tun!", sagte er leise, aber mit einer Kälte in der Stimme, die Draco richtig erschreckte.

Im nächsten Moment war Harry aufgestanden, hatte seine Sachen vom vorigen Tag gegriffen und verschwand mit einem giftigen Blick in Dracos Richtung im Bad.

Zwar war Harry wirklich ein wenig sauer darüber, dass Malfoy ihn so unsanft aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatte, aber er amüsierte sich innerlich köstlich über den Gesichtsausdruck des Blonden, als er ihn überrumpelt hatte.

Mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht zog er sich an, wusch sich das Gesicht und putzte Zähne.

Dann versuchte er sein eigensinniges Haar wenigstens ein bisschen zu ordnen – und scheiterte kläglich, wie jeden Morgen.

Mit einem Seufzen gab er auf und ging ins Wohnzimmer.

Dort saß Draco am Küchentisch und sah ihn finster an, als er sich ebenfalls setzte.

„Du solltest dich übrigens mal um das Katzenvieh im Schlafzimmer kümmern", sagte der Platinblonde.

Harry sah überrascht auf.

Cion hatte er völlig vergessen.

Draco erhob sich mit immer noch mürrischem Gesicht und ging ins Bad.

Harry ahnte, dass er jetzt einige Zeit lang seine Ruhe haben würde und lief zurück ins Schlafzimmer.

Tatsächlich, da saß auf seinem Kopfkissen dieser komische Kater.

„Guten Morgen, Harry", begrüßte ihn das Tier, dann würde sein Zischen leicht vorwurfsvoll: „Habt ihr eigentlich vor, euch jeden Morgen so zu wecken? Darauf könnte ich nämlich gut und gerne verzichten!"

Harry grinste vor sich hin.

„Wo hast du gestern gesteckt?", fragte er anstatt Cion zu antworten.

„Futtersuche", sagte der Kater einsilbig.

Harrys linke Augenbraue hob sich ein Stück.

„Na gut. Hat Malfoy irgendetwas getan?", fragte er dann.

„Nein. Ich glaube er wollte, aber ich habe ihn einmal angefaucht, dann hat er's gelassen", gab Cion bereitwillig Auskunft. Harry nahm an, dass Cion ein bisschen mehr getan hatte, als nur gefaucht, aber der Kater musste selbst wissen, was er tat.

Er grinste wieder.

Cion schnippte einmal kurz mit dem Schwanz, dann sprang er auf Harrys Schulter.

Harry warf ihm erst einen missbilligenden Blick zu, seufzte dann aber resigniert.

Mit Cion auf der Schulter kehrte Harry ins Wohnzimmer zurück und setzte sich .

Plötzlich fiel ihm ein, dass er in der letzten Nacht 16 Jahre alt geworden war.

Es war, so weit er sich erinnern konnte, das erste Mal, dass er seinen Geburtstag nicht bei den Dursleys im Ligusterweg ‚gefeiert' hatte. Und er hatte in den vergangenen fünf Jahren noch nie Mitternacht zwischen dem 30. und 31. Juni verschlafen.

Er begann, sich ein bisschen auf die Geburtstagskarten und – Geschenke seiner Freunde zu freuen.

Im Prinzip galt auch in diesem Sommer, dass per Brief keine wichtigen Informationen, Aufenthaltsorte und ähnliches preisgegeben werden durften, aber immerhin wäre es ein Lebenszeichen von seinen Freunden.

Allerdings war es um Lord Voldemort relativ ruhig. Er sammelte wohl weiter Anhänger um sich.

Und noch etwas fiel Harry auf. Er hatte die letzte Nacht ohne Alptraum von Sirius, Cedric oder seinen Eltern und auch ohne Vision von Voldemort durchgeschlafen.

Das war in letzter Zeit recht selten vorgekommen und machte dem Schwarzhaarigen etwas Mut. Er hatte die Trauer um Sirius tief in seinem Herzen verschlossen, auch, wenn er dadurch viel von seiner Fröhlichkeit verlor. Er konnte einfach nicht anfangen schwach zu sein. Er hatte zwar zu Draco gesagt, dass er die Welt nicht retten würde, aber er wusste sehr genau, dass das nicht die Wahrheit war. Er würde so weitermachen wie bisher. Denn das war es, was alle in ihm sahen: Den Jungen, Der Lebt. Nicht Harry Potter. Den Jugendlichen hinter dieser Gestalt, die für die Zauberer all ihre Hoffnungen trug, wollte keiner sehen.

Bei seinen Freunden war sich Harry da auch längst nicht mehr sicher. Aber sie hatten mit ihm im Ministerium gekämpft. Das rechnete er ihnen allen hoch an.

Leicht genervt warf er einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. Er wollte diese Gedanken, die er schon hundertmal hin und her gewälzt hatte, nicht noch einmal auf die andere Seite wälzen.

Doch was ihm seine Uhr zeigte, nervte ihn nur noch mehr.

Malfoy war jetzt schon über eine Viertelstunde im Bad.

Was tat der Junge da so lange?

Harry wurde mit jeder Minute, in welcher der Zeiger seiner Uhr weiterwanderte und somit immer weiter auf 9 Uhr zutickte wütender. Cion witterte anscheinend die drohende Gefahr und verzog sich wortlos wieder ins Schlafzimmer.

Als Draco endlich nach einer geschlagenen Dreiviertelstunde aus dem Bad kam, sah der Platinblonde so aalglatt aus, wie immer: schwarze eng anliegende Hose, teures gut geschnittenes Hemd und mit Unmengen von Gel zurückgekämmte Haare.

Und Harry glich einem Vulkan kurz vorm Ausbruch.

Ach, und es war Viertel vor Neun.

„Komm, Potter, wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit", sagte Draco. Er war sich dessen bewusst, dass er daran schuld war, dass sie das Frühstück wahrscheinlich ausfallen lassen müssten, aber das hinderte ihn ja nicht daran, wie immer den Malfoy raushängen zu lassen.

Dieser Satz war es aber, der den ‚Vulkan' zum Ausbrechen brachte.

„Du verschanzt sich fast _eine Stunde_ im Bad und sagst mir, ich müsse mich beeilen?", schrie der Schwarzhaarige.

Es war zum verrückt werden. Harry hatte wirklich gedacht, er hätte sein aufbrausendes Temperament endlich unter Kontrolle, aber bei Draco Malfoy versagte seine mühsam aufgebaute Selbstbeherrschung völlig. Sogar Snape hielt er inzwischen aus, warum dann auch nicht diesen elenden arroganten Schnösel?

Harry beantwortete sich seine Frage selber. Weil er die kleinen und auch größeren Streitereien mit dem Blonden mochte. Hier hatte er ein Ventil für seinen angestauten Ärger gefunden. Außerdem war darauf Verlass, dass der Blonde kontern würde und nicht beleidigt von dannen ziehen würde.

Draco jedenfalls schien von dem Ausbruch des Gryffindors nicht sonderlich überrascht.

„Ja", sagte er nur.

Auf diese Unverschämtheit aller erster Güte fiel Harry auf die Schnelle nichts ein.

Er schnaubte wütend und stürmte an Draco vorbei aus dem Zimmer.

‚Na also', dachte der Platinblonde, ‚die natürlichen Verhältnisse sind wiederhergestellt!'

Mit einem Grinsen folgte er Harry hinunter in die Eingangshalle.

0

Das Frühstück ließen die beiden Jungen dann tatsächlich ausfallen und kamen sogar noch pünktlich um Neun im ‚Studio 1' an.

Der Raum entpuppte sich als regelrechtes Kleiderlager.

Fast überall standen vollgehangene Kleiderständer, nur vorn war ein rechteckiger Raum ausgespart worden, dafür standen dort ein Tisch und Stühle an dem bereits die Mädchen und Lily saßen.

„Warum 'abt ihr nicht unten gefrühstückt?", fragte Fleur sofort, als sie eintraten, statt einer Begrüßung.

„Weil wir gar nicht gefrühstückt haben, weil ein gewisser Malfoy nicht aus-", setzte Harry an, wurde jedoch von Fleur unterbrochen, die aufgesprungen war und ihn jetzt umarmte.

„Alles Gute zum 16ten, 'Arry", rief sie und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Dann ließ sie den etwas überrumpelten Harry wieder los, wirbelte herum und hielt Harry im nächsten Moment ein kleines Päckchen hin.

Harry nahm es erstaunt, aber auch gerührt entgegen.

„Von mir auch alles Gute, Harry, aber mein Geschenk bekommst du erst nächste Woche. Tut mir leid", sagte Liluye, klang dabei aber keineswegs zerknirscht.

Auch Mihaéla wünschte dem perplexen Harry alles Gute, umarmte ihn und gab ihm ihr Geschenk.

Harry ließ sich mit den zwei Päckchen auf den nächstbesten Stuhl fallen.

„Das hatte ich nicht erwartet. Danke", sagte er und lächelte in die Runde.

Alle lächelten zurück, bis auf Draco, der auf dem letzten freien Stuhl zwischen Harry und Mihaéla saß und angestrengt in eine andere Richtung sah.

Lily lächelte in sich hinein, als sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck sah. Wahrscheinlich hatte er nicht daran gedacht, dass der Schwarzhaarige heute Geburtstag hatte, aber selbst wenn, hätte er ihm wohl nicht gratuliert, so wie Lily die Beziehung der beiden Jungen zueinander einschätzte. Allerdings meinte sie zu spüren, dass es da viel Unausgesprochenes zwischen den beiden gab. Und außerdem bildete sie sich schon seit ihrem ersten Treffen ein, dass eine Spannung zwischen den Jungen herrschte, die mit Feindschaft nicht das geringste zu tun hatte.

Nun ja, man würde ja sehen, wohin sich das Ganze entwickeln würde.

Wie auch immer, es war dem Blonden aber anscheinend doch etwas peinlich. Immerhin hatten alle anderen von Harrys Geburtstag gewusst, nur er nicht.

„Also", begann Lily dann, „ich werde euch heute erklären, was wir in der nächsten Zeit machen werden. Und morgen früh um 7.15Uhr erwartet euch dann Joel in seinem Studio Nummer 2, das liegt direkt eurem Apartment gegenüber", sie sah Fleur und Mihaéla an, „ Er wird euch, sagen wir vorbereiten." Sie grinste.

Harry seufzte ein bisschen wegen der frühen Stunde. Aber morgen würde er den blonden Slytherin ganz bestimmt nicht allein im Bad lassen!

Sonst wurde der ja nie fertig.

„Wenn wir das erledigt haben, fangen wir an, ein paar Fotos zu machen. Die sind nur zur Probe und zum Üben, deswegen werde ich sie selber machen, dafür reicht mein Können hoffentlich gerade noch. Und ab nächster Woche ist dann meine Freundin da, eine richtige Fotografin. Wir werden also in den nächsten Tagen üben, wie man vor der Kamera posiert und wie man richtig läuft." An dieser Stelle grinste sie wieder seltsam unverschämt.

„Das alles wird eine Weile dauern, und ich will nichts überstürzen. Ihr sollt Spaß an der Sache haben. Nur mal so zur Abschreckung: Bei den Muggeln hättet ihr als Models gestern Abend nur Salat gegessen. Aber das halte ich für Schwachsinn. Ihr werdet mir schon nicht zu dick werden. Und selbst wenn, dann kriegen wir das verdammt schnell mit und können dann was tun. Womit wir beim Thema wären. Ich brauche eure Maße, damit ich die Sachen entsprechend ändern kann."

Lily lächelte Fleur zu.

„Fleur, machst du den Anfang?", fragte sie und zückte ein Maßband.

Das Mädchen nickte.

Mit einem „Wenn's denn sein muss" stand sie auf.

Nach und nach nahm Lily allen vieren ihre Maße ab und schrieb sie auf. (die da wären: Länge Fuß bis Hals, Länge Beine, Länge Arm, Länge Schultern, Taille, Hüfte, Brust, A/N: Das weiß ich, das wird nämlich für eine weiter weg wohnende Oma ab und an mal von mir gemessen...)

„Das hätten wir. Wenn ihr Lust habt, könnt ihr euch gerne mal umsehen und was anprobieren", schlug Liluye dann vor.

Die zwei Mädchen bekamen augenblicklich leuchtende Augen und wollten sich schon auf die Sachen stürzen, als Lily unauffällig eine Handbewegung zu den beiden Jungen hin machte. Mihaéla und Fleur verstanden. Sie sollten die beiden Jungs ein wenig unter ihre Fittiche nehmen. Und so schnappte sich Fleur Harry und Mihaéla Draco und die zwei Pärchen stürzten sich auf die Klamotten.

Zwar wehrten sich sowohl Harry als auch Draco, aber gegen die zwei resoluten Damen hatten sie wenig Chancen.

Und so standen sie kurz darauf mit einem Arm voll Sachen vor zwei kleinen Umkleiden.

Fleur lachte leise vor sich hin, suchte irgendetwas aus und drückte es Harry in die Hände.

„Zieh das 'ier mal an, 'Arry", wies sie ihn an.

Grummelnd gehorchte Harry, da er feststellte, dass es Draco nicht besser erging. Der Blonde hatte gerade eben auch ein Bündel Sachen in die Hand bekommen und war in die Umkleide geschickt worden.

Und so kamen die beiden kurz darauf wieder heraus: Harry trug eine schwarze Cordhose und ein zerknittertes beigefarbenes Hemd, mit einem Löwendruck. Draco hatte genau dieselbe Hose an, allerdings ein grünes Hemd, mit einer silbernen Schlange. Sein blondes Haar war durch das Umziehen sowieso etwas unordentlich, aber Mihaéla setzte dem ganzen die Krone auf, indem sie mit der Hand einmal kräftig durch das Haar des Slytherin wuschelte.

Der sah sie entgeistert an.

„Was... was?", konnte er nur sagen.

„Sieht viel besser aus, so", kam die kühle Entgegnung der Braunhaarigen.

Harry grummelte derweil verdrossen vor sich hin.

„Zu eng... sieht doch doof aus... warum ich...?", war alles was die anderen aufschnappten.

„Isch glaube, 'Arry, du sahst noch nie besser aus", entgegnete Fleur lächelnd.

Selbst Draco kam nicht umhin zustimmend zu nicken.

„Denkt ihr wirklich?", fragte Harry unsicher nach.

„Mein Gott, Harry, wenn du nicht gut aussehen würdest, warum hätte Lily dich dann fragen sollen, ob du _Model_ werden willst?", fragte Mihaéla ein wenig entnervt.

Harry grinste. „Ja, darüber denk ich auch schon länger nach..."

Jetzt lachten auch alle anderen und zu Harrys Überraschung sogar Draco.

Ausgelassen begannen sie herum zu albern. Alle vier.

Draco selbst merkte gar nicht richtig, wie seine sonst so perfekte kühle Maske einfach abfiel.

Aber Harry und Liluye bemerkten es.

Letztere lächelte still vor sich hin und dachte sich ihren Teil, während sie die vier Jugendlichen beobachtete.

Harry stellte mehr oder weniger überrascht fest, dass der Blonde auch lächeln konnte, ohne dabei arrogant zu wirken. Man konnte dieses Lächeln beinah schon _offen_ und _freundlich _bezeichnen. Harrys Weltbild begann bedenklich zu wackeln.

Die Stapel Sachen, die sich vor den Umkleiden sammelten wurden langsam immer größer.

Abendkleider, leichte Sommerkleider, Unmengen Hosen, Blusen, Hemden, Shirts, Anzüge (in denen die Jungs wirklich umwerfend aussahen, wie ihnen die Mädchen versicherten) Pullover und Merlin weiß was noch wurden anprobiert. Und dabei kräftig herumgealbert.

0

„Puh, ich kann nicht mehr", kam es schließlich irgendwann ausgelaugt von Harry.

„Ah, du bischt keine ausgedehnten Shopping-Touren gewöhnt, nischt wahr", sagte Fleur grinsend.

Harry nickte.

„Wie oft machen wir das, Mihaéla?", fragte Fleur die Braunhaarige.

„Einmal die Woche mindestens!", antwortete die Angesprochene lächelnd.

„Ihr seid befreundet?", fragte Draco erstaunt.

„Ja. Nur dass man mir die französische Abstammung nicht sofort anmerkt. Mein Englisch ist besser als Fleurs", erklärte Mihaéla lächelnd.

„Hey! Mein Englisch ischt besser geworden!", rief Fleur empört.

„Jaja, Fleur", sagte die Braunhaarige nur und alle hörten die Ironie, die aus ihrer Stimme sprach.

Und begannen wieder zu lachen.

Harry ließ sich glucksend auf den Boden sinken.

Fleur und Mihaéla taten es ihm gleich und auch Draco, der sich wie selbstverständlich neben dem Schwarzhaarigen nieder ließ.

Draco fiel auf, dass Potter wirklich gut aussah in seinen inzwischen schwarzen Jeans und dem dunkelgrünen Shirt. Er selbst trug eine dunkle Jeans und ein weißes Hemd mit silbernen Stickereien. Mihaéla und Fleur hatten inzwischen beide ein Sommerkleid an, Fleurs war cremeweiß mit schwarzen Kunstmustern, Mihaélas war dunkelrot.

Der Blonde kam nicht mal mehr dazu, sich für den anfänglichen Gedanken, dass Potter gut aussah, selbst zu rügen, denn Lily trat zu den vier Jugendlichen.

„Es ist inzwischen um drei. Ich denke, ihr habt Hunger, oder?"

Zustimmendes Nicken und ein einstimmiges Ja.

„Gut, dann machen wir Schluss für heute. Aber nicht vergessen, morgen früh bei Joel!" Sie lächelte, „Er hasst es, wenn jemand zu spät kommt."

Vier grinsende Gesichter waren die Antwort.

Dann erhoben sich alle und machten sich auf den Weg in die Küche.

„Ach, Harry, bleib noch mal kurz hier. Ihr anderen könnt draußen auf ihn warten!", fügte sie lachend hinzu, als die drei keine Anstalten machten, den Raum zu verlassen.

„Ja, Lily?", sagte Harry, als sie allein waren.

Liluye registrierte mit einem Lächeln, dass er ihren Spitznamen benutze, sagte aber nichts dazu.

„Ich will nur etwas richten", meinte sie und zog ihren Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel ihres Kleides. (Das übrigens dasselbe war, wie den Abend zuvor inklusive Schal)

Sie schwang ihn in Harrys Richtung und murmelte irgendwas vor sich hin.

Dann wurde die Welt um Harry unscharf.

„Nimm die Brille ab!", rief Lily ihm lachend zu.

Er tat, wie sie ihm geheißen hatte und seine Umgebung wurde wieder scharf. Gestochen scharf.

„Die kannst du als Erinnerung behalten", sagte Lily und deutete auf Harrys Brille, „der Spruch ist dauerhaft."

„Aber warum?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Ein Model mit Brille? Ich bitte dich! Außerdem", sie sah Harry fragend an, „hat sie dich doch auch bestimmt oft mal gestört!"

Harry nickte zustimmend. Und dann folgte er den anderen drei.

0

Die entgeisterte Frage Fleurs, wo er denn seine Brille habe und warum er noch nirgendwo dagegen gelaufen war, ohne das Nasenfahrrad, beantwortete der Schwarzhaarige so gut er es eben konnte. Er wusste schließlich auch nicht genau, was Lily gemacht hatte.

Den nachdenklichen Blick, den Draco ihm zuwarf, bemerkte er gar nicht.

So setzten sich die Jugendlichen an den Tisch in der großen Küche.

Kurz darauf wuselte eine mollige Frau mittleren Alters herein.

Das musste wohl Kathy sein.

„Ach, da seid ihr ja, Kinderchen. Moment, es gibt gleich was", sie zog ihren Zauberstab und mit einem resoluten Schwung desselben tauchte vor den vieren je ein Teller Nudeln auf, „zu essen. Na dann lasst's euch schmecken!"

Sie setzte sich mit an den Tisch und lächelte.

Einige Zeit lang herrschte gefräßiges Schweigen.

Schließlich war der Hunger der Jugendlichen gestillt und Kathy räumte mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes das dreckige Geschirr weg.

„Das war wirklich gut", sagte Harry zu der Haushälterin. Alle anderen nickten zustimmend.

Die so gelobte lächelte ihn strahlend an.

„Dankeschön!"

0

Den freien Nachmittag verbrachten alle vier in ihren Apartments.

Es war halb fünf und Harry lag zufrieden auf dem Sofa. Er genoss die Ruhe um ihn herum.

Und irgendwie störte ihn nicht einmal die Anwesenheit eines gewissen blonden Slytherin, der am Schreibtisch saß und irgendeinen Brief schrieb.

Erst ein Seufzen Dracos riss den Schwarzhaarigen aus seinem vor – sich – hin Dösen.

Draco war aufgestanden und hatte sich neben Harry auf die Couch fallen lassen.

Er sah gedankenverloren in Richtung Kamin.

Harry beobachtete derweil seinen Erzrivalen.

Malfoy hatte die kalte Maske, die er sonst andauernd zur Schau stellte und die heute Vormittag auf seltsame Weise verlorengegangen war, noch nicht wieder angelegt.

Harry fragte sich, warum.

Außerdem schien der Junge ohne besagte Maske ein völlig anderer zu sein.

„Sag mal, gilt dein Angebot eigentlich noch?", fragte Harry unvermittelt in die Stille hinein.

Draco schaute verwirrt auf.

„Angebot?"

„Das von damals, im Zug. Na, du hast mir doch deine Freundschaft angeboten", erklärte Harry verlegen.

Dracos Blick war fast ein wenig traurig, was Harry verunsicherte.

„Es galt immer und gilt auch jetzt noch", sagte der Platinblonde leise. „Aber warum kommst du ausgerechnet _jetzt_ darauf zurück?", fragte er und zu Harrys Erleichterung wich die leise Traurigkeit einer gewissen Neugierde.

Harry schien verlegen, als er ehrlich antwortete: „Ich hatte heute das Gefühl, dass ich den wahren Draco Malfoy gar nicht kenne. Und außerdem bin ich viel zu faul, mich vier Wochen lang jeden Tag mit dir zu streiten. Dann brauch ich irgendwann sozusagen Ferien von diesen Ferien!"

Das entlockte Draco ein Grinsen. Doch es war nicht sein übliches, überhebliches Malfoy – Grinsen, sondern ein sehr ehrliches, amüsiertes.

„Soso. Der große Harry Potter ist also faul..."

„Pah, besser faul, als die Nase so weit oben zu tragen, dass man seine Umgebung nicht mehr wahrnimmt!", konterte Harry.

Der Blonde reagierte mit einem Schnauben und stürzte sich auf Harry.

Doch der war zu schnell aufgesprungen und Draco griff ins Leere.

Draco ließ sich frustriert auf den Bauch sinken und zog einen Flunsch.

Harry konnte nicht anders und lachte schallend.

Davon wurde es allerdings nicht besser und irgendwann drehte Draco sich beleidigt auf die Seite. Harry beruhigte sich wieder und berührte den Blonden sacht an der Schulter.

„Hm...?", kam die gebrummte Antwort.

„Jetzt dreh sich wieder um!", rief Harry belustigt.

Mit einem Grinsen kam der Blonde seiner Aufforderung nach.

Harry hielt ihm die Hand hin. „Draco?", sagte er mit fragendem Unterton in der Stimme.

„Harry", sagte Draco und ergriff die dargebotene Hand.

„Das hat wirklich lange gedauert", meinte Draco, setzte sich auf, ohne die Hand des anderen loszulassen und zog Harry dann wieder auf das Sofa.

„Fünf Jahre sind gar nicht so lange, wenn man sich unsere zwei Dickschädel anschaut."

„Auch wieder wahr. Ähm, Harry, die Worte die zwischen und gefallen sind, tun mir leid", sagte Draco verlegen.

„Schon okay, wir waren ja auch nicht besser", erwiderte Harry ebenso verlegen.

Dann lachte er leise.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass sich ein Malfoy mal bei mir entschuldigt. Ich glaube ich kenne dich wirklich nicht", sagte er nachdenklich.

Draco zuckte die Achseln. „Du kennst die Oberfläche, so wie die meisten anderen."

„Und warum hast du dich heute so anders verhalten?"

Draco wand sich ein bisschen.

„In der Schule ist es leicht, den arroganten Malfoy aufrecht zu erhalten. Hier ging das irgendwie nicht. Es ist nicht so, dass ich es nicht versucht hätte, aber es hat nicht funktioniert." Er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Ich kann's mir auch nicht erklären."

Harry sah den Blonden überrascht von der Seite an.

Vielleicht sollte er mal mit Lily reden...

„Na dann versuchen wir's mal mit dem Neuanfang, was?", sagte der Schwarzhaarige grinsend.

„Mal sehen was daraus wird", stimmte Draco zu und wieder lachten beide.

Dann fiel Draco etwas ein.

„Ich... ich wollte dir noch alles Gute zum Geburtstag wünschen", sagte er leise und ohne Harry anzusehen. Harry dachte einen Moment lang, er hätte so etwas wie einen roten Schimmer auf den Wangen des anderen gesehen. Aber er hatte sich bestimmt getäuscht, oder?

„Danke", murmelte er.

„Ich schenk' dir auch noch was, aber ich hatte es vergessen und-"

Harry unterbrach ihn.

„Machen wir uns nichts vor, wenn wir uns nicht gerade eben ausgesprochen hätten, hättest du mir nicht gratuliert. Und das wäre okay gewesen so. Man gratuliert seinem Erzfeind schließlich nicht zum Geburtstag. Aber so bin ich froh über dein Glückwunsch. Du musst mir nichts schenken", sagte Harry und sah Draco in die Augen.

„Nix da. Ich schenk' dir was. Wart's ab", erwiderte der etwas knurrig.

Harry verdrehte theatralisch die Augen.

Seine anderen Geschenke hatte er bereits aufgemacht. Von Fleur hatte er eine Flotte Schreibe Feder bekommen, mit der Notiz, dass es davon welche für die unterschiedlichsten Bereiche gab. (z.Bsp.: speziell für's Gedichte Schreiben, für Prüfungen etc.) Aber für was seine gut war, musste er selbst herausfinden. Mihaéla hatte ihm ein Buch über Verteidigung über die dunkeln Künste und Parfum geschenkt. Harry grinste innerlich immer noch über _diese _Mischung. Und vorhin hatte er auch die Geschenke von Ron, Hermione und Hagrid zwei Eulen abgenommen. Sie hatten ihm fast dasselbe geschenkt, wie jedes Jahr: Schokolade und ein Buch von Hermione, ein weiteres Buch von Ron und fruchtbar harte Kekse von Hagrid.

Bald unterhielten sich Harry und Draco über ihre ZAG – Ergebnisse und Harry musste nicht sonderlich überrascht feststellen, dass Draco besser war als er. Aber in Verteidigung gegen die dunkeln Künste war er nicht so gut wie Harry.

„Ich hab mich ja auch nicht jahrelang mit Voldemort rumschlagen müssen", meinte Draco. „Aber ich kann auch keinen gestaltlichen Patronus beschwören."

„Nein?" Harry sah ihn überrascht an.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein."

„Dann bring ich's dir bei", meinte Harry darauf lächelnd.

Und kurz darauf waren beide in ein Gespräch über Flüche, Gegenflüche und ähnliches versunken.

0

Lily bemerkte beim Abendessen zufrieden die deutlich entspanntere Atmosphäre zwischen Harry und Draco.

Hatte der alte Kauz von Schulleiter die beiden Jungen doch nicht richtig eingeschätzt.

Er hatte Lily nämlich gefragt, ob sie sich das auch gut überlegt hatte, dass sie ausgerechnet diese beiden zusammenstecken wollte.

Dumbledore war wohl davon ausgegangen, dass sie sich augenblicklich die Augen auskratzen würden.

Nun, Lily schätzte diese Gefahr zur Zeit als sehr gering ein und ein wenig selbstzufrieden grinsend wandte sie sich wieder ihrem Essen zu.

Der Abend verlief im Prinzip wie der vorherige, nach dem Essen wurde noch lange über belanglose Dinge geredet, danach begaben sich alle zur Ruhe.

Draco und Harry wünschten sich an diesem Abend allerdings gegenseitig eine Gute Nacht und schliefen beide mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen ein.

Ende Kapitel 3

A/N: Irgendwie bin ich z.Z. der Meinung, dass ich nur Schund zusammenschreibe... heul

Ging's eigentlich zu schnell oder ist's einigermaßen nachvollziehbar?

Das Draco sich nicht verstellen „kann" liegt nicht an ihm.

Das nächste Kapitel enthält dann die Vorbereitung der vier, und damit auch die erste Szenen, die die gute watery geschrieben hat. Ja, bis jetzt war alles 100ig von mir...

Na, denn zu euren revis:

RoxyMalfoy: Ahh, was ich alles gerne zeichnen würde, wenn ich Zeit hätte...

Aber stimmt schon, die Gesichter wären wohl wirklich sehenswert.

Ach weißt du, solange du ab und an mal was von dir hören lässt, brauch ich keine doppelten oder dreifachen revis. Erhöhen meine Schreibgeschwindigkeit eh meist nicht...

snuggles: Haha... na ja, man zitiere mal ganz frei aus einem Büchlein mit bösen Sprüchen für Sie und Ihn: „Glücklich verliebt ist man, wenn man den gefunden hat, den man sein ganzes restliches Leben ärgern kann". Das sagt doch alles, oder!

Ayashi: Schnell... na ja, schnell wird's wohl nicht, aber es geht stetig weiter.

Oliver Wood: Danke. Tja, schnell, s.o.

Arzu: Du hast ein ungutes Gefühl? Wegen „White Satin (inzwischen doch dazugekommen) – Black Silk"? Hm, ob ich zu viel verrate, wenn ich dir sage, dass es später durchaus einige finstere Geheimnisse zu lüften gibt?

Ich hoffe nur, dass ich das Modeln ordentlich in den Gesamtzusammenhang eingebaut kriege.

Das ist z.Z. mein Hauptproblem. Aber ich habe eine Lösung vor Augen.

Also, dann noch mal ein großes Danke an meine revi - Schreiber. Fühl euch alle mal geknuddelt.

Bis demnächst, eure Lil


	5. Etwas völlig Neues

Titel: White Satin – Black Silk  
Kapitel: 4?  
Autoren: Lillith & watery (wobei die Hauptidee von mir stammt, watery schreibt einzelne Szenen, die ich eingliedere)  
Pairing: HP/DM  
Warnungen: slash, Lime, Lemon (?),

Rating: P-16

Kapitel 4

Etwas völlig Neues...

Wer im Leben selbst kein Ziel hat,

kann wenigstens das Vorankommen anderer stören.

Benjamin Franklin

Der Weckzauber, mit dem Harry sich am letzten Abend vorraussehend belegt hatte, riss ihn am nächsten Morgen unsanft aus dem Reich der Träume. Verwirrt blinzelte er in das noch dunkle Zimmer, in das sich zögerlich ein paar erste Sonnenstrahlen wagten.

Wo war er?... Ach ja, in diesem Apartment in der Winkelgasse.

Er schlief hier aus unerfindlichen Gründen so tief, dass er sich beim Aufstehen erst einmal orientieren musste!

Was war bloß mit den sonst so zuverlässigen Alpträumen passiert? Aber was machte er sich darüber überhaupt Gedanken? Grübelte, warum die schlechten Träume nicht kamen, anstatt sich zu freuen, dass sie nicht kamen.

Wie spät war es überhaupt? Harry warf einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr, die auf seinem Nachtschränkchen lag: Um sieben. Normale Zeit zum Aufstehen für ihn.

Allerdings rief diese Zeit heute etwas in sein Gedächtnis zurück. Was hatte Liluye gestern noch gesagt?

‚Und morgen früh erwartet euch Joel in seinem Studio Nummer 2...', ja, genau das war es!

„Bei Merlins Plüschpantoffeln!", japste Harry und sprang mit einem Satz aus den warmen Tiefen seines Bettes.

Ein Fehler, wie sich herausstellen sollte. Von der schnellen Aufwärtsbewegung noch etwas schwummrig im Kopf, stolperte der Schwarzhaarige über die Teppichkante und konnte sich gerade noch so auf Dracos Bett abfangen, bevor er auf dem Boden aufgeschlagen wäre. Ebenjener Blondschopf fand das Ganze absolut nicht lustig, denn hatte er bis eben noch friedlich geschlummert, wurde jetzt aber ziemlich unsanft von einem Schlag in die Magengrube geweckt.

„Was...!", war das einzige Wort, das er wegen Luftmangels in der Lage war hervorzubringen.

Noch ein wenig nach Luft japsend sank Draco wieder zurück in die Kissen. Kein böses Wort fiel. Kein böser Blick wurde abgeschossen. Das war wiederum Harry nicht recht – schließlich waren sie nahe daran zu spät zu kommen. Mit deutlich vernehmbarer Ungeduld in der Stimme herrschte er den Blondschopf an:

„Stell dich nicht so an! Wir müssen gleich bei Joel antanzen!"

Draco, der sich normalerweise so einen Ton und schon gar von Harry, nicht gefallen ließ, murrte etwas von „...halt doch die Klappe und lass mich in Ruhe...", drehte sich auf die andere Seite und vergrub sich tiefer in den Kissen.

Harry zog amüsiert eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. War der Slytherinprinz etwa ein Morgenmuffel?

Mit einem Grinsen packte Harry einen Zipfel von Dracos Bettdecke und zerrte sie mit einem Ruck aus dem Bett.

Einen Moment lang passierte nichts. Mit geschlossenen Augen und angezogenen Knien lag der Blondschopf da, hatte mit einem Arm das Kissen umklammert und tastete mit dem anderen blind umher.

Als er nicht das fand, wonach er suchte, öffnete er unwillig ein Auge und erblickte... Harry Potter. Breitbeinig vor ihm stehend. Grinsend. Mit SEINER Bettdecke in der Hand!

„Was fällt dir ein, Potter!", brauste Draco auf und saß wie der Blitz.

Harry meinte nur ruhig: „Raus aus den Federn!"

Draco grummelte irgendetwas, ließ sich wieder auf die Matratze sinken und drehte Harry demonstrativ den Rücken zu.

„Komm schon, Draco, wir haben nur eine Viertelstunde Zeit!", sagte Harry jetzt fast flehend.

„Was?" Draco saß wieder aufrecht.

„Wir müssen in einer knappen Viertelstunde bei Joel sein", wiederholte Harry ungeduldig.

„Warum hast du mich nicht eher geweckt?", fragte Draco entgeistert.

„Ich brauch nicht mehr Zeit, also steh' jetzt endlich auf!", sagte Harry fröhlich.

„Ahh... Potter, du bist unmöglich..."

„Waren wir nicht schon mal bei ‚Harry'", fragte der Schwarzhaarige und konnte im nächsten Moment gerade noch ein Kissen abfangen, dass der Blonde in seine Richtung geworfen hatte.

Dann stand Draco aber endlich auf.

In Rekordtempo zogen sich die Jungen an, Draco bestand noch auf einer kurzen Dusche (A/N: Ja, sie haben sich zusammen im Bad angezogen. Aber so weit sind wir noch nicht. Geduld )und trotz der Tatsache, dass er zu wenig Zeit gehabt hatte, sah er genauso aalglatt aus, wie am Tag zuvor. Das Frühstück ließen sie, wieder mal, ausfallen und rannten zu Studio 2, wo schon die Mädchen warteten.

0

„Guten Morgen, ihr Süßen!"

Überschwänglich wurden die vier von Joel begrüßt. Zuerst umarmte er Fleur und Mihaéla und drückte beiden einen Kuss auf die Wange, dann tat er das Gleiche mit den Jungs. Perplex ließen die beiden Letzteren das über sich ergehen, bevor sie ihn dann entsetzt anstarrten und etwas Abstand nahmen. Doch Joel schien das nicht zu bemerken – er war in seinem Element.

Während Fleur und Mihaéla neugierig durch das Studio wanderten und die Frisiertische in Augenschein nahmen, standen Harry und Draco etwas unschlüssig im Raum. Der Visagist flitzte von einer zur anderen Stelle, schaute hier etwas, prüfte dort etwas, bis er wieder auf die Jungen zukam und das Maßband, das um seinen Hals hing, zur Hand nahm. Die zwei mussten die Arme waagerecht vom Körper wegstrecken und Joel wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde begeisterter, je mehr er vermaß. Man konnte zwischen seinem Gemurmel Worte wie „Perfekt" und „Grandios" und „Himmlisch" vernehmen.

Zwar wunderten sich die beiden Jungen etwas, weil Lily doch schon ihre Maße abgenommen hatte, aber Joel würde schon wissen was er tat, oder...?

Als der schließlich mit der Arbeit mit seinem Maßband fertig war, bugsierte er Harry und Draco zu den Frisiertischen und ließ sie Platz nehmen.

Dort ging's dann auch schon weiter.

Harrys Hände entsetzten Joel schlichtweg, so von Hornhaut und Schwielen überzogen wegen all der Hausarbeit bei den Dursleys waren sie. Auch die Nägel ließen in seinen Augen arg zu wünschen übrig.

Harry verstand nicht ganz, was der andere wollte, schließlich hatte er in letzter Zeit nicht seiner nervösen Macke nachgegeben und auf den Nägeln gekaut.

Joel wuselte aufgeregt herum und notierte sich auf seinem Notizblock, Harry unbedingt eine Maniküre zu verpassen (natürlich auf magischer Basis). Währenddessen hatte Draco ein klein wenig gehässig grinsend daneben gesessen – er konnte eben doch nicht ganz aus seiner Haut – und schließlich gelangweilt seine gepflegten Hände betrachtet.

Doch dann hatte sich der Visagist ihm zugewandt und das Grinsen verschwand mit einem Schlag. Mit seinen Händen war Joel zufrieden gewesen, aber...

„Jungchen, deine Haare! Wir leben doch nicht nach der Mode von vor zwanzig Jahren!", hatte er gerufen und dem Slytherin dann einen Vortrag über Hair-Styling-Mittel gehalten und ihre Wirkung auf die Haarstruktur. Seine Haare wären kaputt und er könne sie noch so sehr pflegen, doch wenn er sich weiterhin diese Unmengen an Gel in die Haare schmiere, wäre alles für die Katz'. Jetzt war es an Harry zu grinsen.

Doch beiden Jungen entgleisten die Gesichtszüge, als sich Joel ihren Beinen zuwandte. Mit einem Quieken fiel der Mann auf den Hosenboden und schien einer Ohnmacht nahe, als er nur einen kurzen Blick auf die zwei Paar Schienbeine geworfen hatte.

„Meine Süßen, nehmt es mir nicht übel – eure Körper sind einfach göttlich! – aber eure Beine... wie konnten die nur all die Jahre so bewaldet bleiben! Nein, so kann man euch nicht der Öffentlichkeit präsentieren!"

Während Joel aufsprang und erneut durch das Studio flitzte, musterten Harry und Draco äußerst verwundert ihre Beine.

Was hatte der bloß? Sahen doch normal aus...

Ihren Gedanken wurde schnell Abbruch getan, als der Joel mehrere Schächtelchen mit bunten Aufdrucken auf den Frisiertisch eines jeden stellte.

„Was bevorzugt ihr? Heißwachs? Kaltwachs? Creme? Oder doch den probaten Rasierer?"

Verständnislos sahen die beiden jungen Männer den Visagisten an.

„Bitte was!", fragte Harry nach.

Joel rollte theatralisch die Augen und unterstrich mit ‚dramatischem' Händegefuchtel seine nächsten Worte:

„Schätzchens, stellt euch doch nicht so dumm – dieser Urwald da an euren Beinen muss weg!"

Langsam dämmerte es in den Köpfen... sie sollten ihre Beine enthaaren!

Draco reagierte als Erster.

„Ohne mich – ich geh nicht unter die Transen!", zischte er und sprang auf.

Gerade war er an der Tür angelangt, als diese vor seiner Nase zuschlug und sich verschloss. Hektisch durchsuchte er seine Taschen – natürlich, seinen Zauberstab hatte er in der Eile auf seinem Nachtisch liegen lassen.

„Lassen Sie mich raus!", knurrte er in Richtung des Visagisten.

Dieser wirbelte jedoch nur lässig seinen Zauberstab zwischen den Fingern und erwiderte in spöttisch-bedauerndem Tonfall:

„Tut mir Leid, Süßer, aber du hast einen Vertrag unterschrieben. Und Lily hat mir den Auftrag erteilt, euch einen perfekten Look zu verpassen. Und nun hab dich nicht so und setz dich wieder hin!"

Ein paar Sekunden lang funkelte Draco Joel noch wütend an, kam dann jedoch zu dem Schluss, dass er diesen Raum entweder mit ‚nackten' Beinen oder gar nicht verließ und setzte sich Todesblicke verteilend wieder auf seinen Stuhl.

Joel begann die Anwendung und Vor – und Nachtteile der einzelnen Mittel zu beschreiben, wurde aber nach einer Weile wieder von Draco unterbrochen.

„Gibt es denn keinen Zauber dafür!"

Mit blitzenden Augen sah ihn der Braunhaarige an und erwiderte mit Amüsement in der Stimme:

„Natürlich, aber die wirken nur bei Frauenbeinen. Bei euch müssen wir erst mal Grund in die Sache bringen, bevor wie die anwenden können."

Harry hatte sich schnell entschieden, was er anwenden würde:

„Ich glaube, ich nehme den Rasierer. Damit kann ich wenigstens umgehen."

Draco entschied sich für das Wachs.

„Bist du sicher? Das geht zwar schneller als Rasieren, tut dafür aber höllisch weh!", sagte Joel besorgt.

„Ein Malfoy kennt keinen Schmerz", erwiderte Draco und warf ihm einen hochmütigen Blick zu.

Damit war die Sache entschieden und sie machten sich ans Werk. Draco wurde dann doch etwas nervös, als er die klebrige Masse auf seinen Beinen hatte und trocknen ließ.

Als die Zeit des endgültigen Entfernens gekommen war, zitterte seine Hand kaum merklich. Doch er griff entschlossen zu und riss sich einen Streifen mit einem Ruck herunter. Einen Moment blickte er auf das sich betäubt anfühlende haarlose Stück Bein, als plötzlich der Schmerz mit vielfacher Wucht auf ihn einstürmte.

Zischend atmete er ein.

Eine Weile schien er vom Schmerz überwältigt zu sein, doch dann bewegte er sich wieder und versuchte den nächsten Streifen vorsichtiger abzulösen. Was allerdings noch mehr wehtat, denn so wurden alle Härchen nacheinander und einzeln rausgerissen, was jedes Pieksen verdeutlichte.

Dann wurde seine Hand beiseite gedrängt und eine dunklere ergriff den Streifen und riss ihn mit einem Ruck herunter.

Mihaéla hatte dem Elend nicht länger zusehen können und eingegriffen. Dankbar lehnte sich Draco zurück und überließ dem Mädchen die für ihn nervenaufreibende Arbeit.

Kein Ton kam dabei über seine Lippen, doch bei jedem abgerissenen Streifen zuckte Draco zusammen.

Harry erging es nicht viel besser. Er war zwar die Handhabung des Rasierers gewöhnt, jedoch hatte er ihn bis jetzt ja nur im Gesicht anwenden müssen. Die gleiche Prozedur am Bein bereitete ihm arge Schwierigkeiten. Ständig musste er sich drehen und wenden, damit er an die zu rasierenden Stellen herankam und am Schienbein rutschte er ständig ab. Schon mehrmals hatte er sich geschnitten. Schließlich wurde ihm das Gerät aus der Hand genommen und Fleur hockte sich vor den Schwarzhaarigen.

„Lass misch, 'Arry!"

Harry lehnte sich genau wie der Blonde zurück, musste jetzt aber keine Schmerzen mehr ertragen, denn Fleur ging mit dem Rasierer sehr vorsichtig und geschickt um.

Das endgültige Ergebnis waren geschundene Beine; zerschnitten bei Harry und rot und gereizt bei Draco.

Joel seufzte nur, und ließ beide beruhigende Feuchtigkeitscreme auf ihre Beine schmieren.

Dann wandte er sich für eine halbe Stunde den beiden Mädchen zu. Auch sie wurden vermessen und er zupfte hier und da etwas an ihnen herum und notierte sich ein paar Kleinigkeiten.

„Ach, Draco, komm mal bitte her!", rief er dann, als mit den beiden Mädchen fertig war und deutete auf einen Stuhl vor einem der anderen Frisiertische.

Draco knurrte irgendetwas, leistete der Aufforderung aber Folge.

Joel warf ihm einen Umhang über (den wir alle vom Frisör kennen...) und trat einen Schritt zur Seite um eine Art Waschbecken auf Rädern heranzuholen. (Welches wir auch alle kennen...)

Ehe Draco richtig reagieren konnte, hatte der Braunhaarige seinen Kopf in den Händen und wusch mit kräftigen Handgriffen seine Haare.

Selbst Harry, der einige Meter entfernt saß, hörte das Zähneknirschen des Blonden.

Schließlich waren die Haare gewaschen und Joel griff zum Fön und ein paar Fläschchen, aus denen er ab und an etwas auf das platinblonde Haar sprühte.

Als Dracos Haare trocken waren, fielen sie überraschend weich. Und Draco musste, nachdem er sich im Spiegel eingehend betrachtet hatte, zugeben, dass es besser aussah, als zuvor.

„Jaja, das hab ich dir gleich gesagt. Und wehe, ich erwische dich mit Gel in den Haaren! Du kannst das Zeug eigentlich gleich wegschmeißen", ermahnte ihn Joel und damit war er entlassen.

Als nächstes schnitt Joel Mihaéla die Haare ein klein wenig anders, da ihr die Frisur seiner Meinung nach nicht einhundertprozentig stand.

Harrys Versuche, währenddessen ein Gespräch mit Draco anzufangen, prallten an dessen eiskaltem Schweigen ab. Harry zuckte die Schultern, ließ ihn in Ruhe und unterhielt sich mit Fleur.

„Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass du bei so einem Himmelfahrtsunternehmen mit machst?", fragte er die junge Blonde irgendwann.

Sie lachte ein wenig. „Die Wahr'eit ischt, dass isch in Paris schon mal von einem Muggel gefragt wurde, ob isch nischt Interesse hätte, Model zu werden. Damals wusste isch nischt, was das über'aupt ist – und es war ein Muggel! Isch le'nte also ab, aber meine Neugierde war geweckt. Naja, und als Lily misch fragte, 'abe isch sofort zugesagt. Es ischt ein faszinierender Job", erklärte sie immer noch lächelnd.

„Nimm mir die Frage bitte nischt übel, 'Arry, aber wie kommt es eigentlisch, dass du 'ier ganz ruhig neben Draco Malfoy sitzen kannst und ihr nischt aufeinander losgeht? Isch ' atte damals das Gefühl, ihr könntet euch nischt ausstehen", sagte Fleur dann mit einem fragenden Blick in Harrys Richtung.

„Wir haben sozusagen Frieden geschlossen. Ich bin schlicht und ergreifend zu faul, mich vier Wochen lang ununterbrochen zu streiten", antwortete Harry ehrlich und mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Fleur klopfte ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.

„Ihr werdet also tatsächlisch erwachsen."

„Hey, natürlich werden wir das! Aber es ist schon nicht ganz einfach, eine jahrelange Feindschaft einfach so zu vergessen!", verteidigte Harry sich.

„Pass auf, dass du nischt deine Gegenwart und Zukunft verpasst, wenn du so fest in der Vergangen'eit verankert bist und zu sehr in ihr lebst." Fleur lächelte, während sie sprach, aber ihre Worte waren sehr ernst.

Auch Draco hatte sie gehört und sah nachdenklich in ihre Richtung.

„Na, hast du dich beruhigt?", fragte sie schnippisch und erntete auch nur ein Schnauben des Slytherin, der auch sofort den Kopf in die entgegengesetzte Richtung drehte. Er starrte weiter stur vor sich hin.

„Aber sein Charakter 'at sisch nischt verändert", stellte Fleur resigniert fest.

„Nein, wie auch? Aber es wäre direkt unheimlich, wenn er sich tatsächlich verändert hätte."

„Auch wieder wa'r."

Das Gespräch verlief im Sand und Harry hing seinen Gedanken nach.

Er lebte zu sehr in der Vergangenheit?

Was brachten ihm denn Gegenwart und Zukunft.

Seine Zukunft sah sowieso ganz besonders glücklich aus. Er würde entweder Voldemort ermorden oder sich von diesem ermorden lassen.

Und seine Gegenwart – na ja, es war erträglich, aber er hatte nichts, was ihm besonders wichtig gewesen wäre. War es da so verwunderlich, dass er der Vergangenheit nachhing?

Dass er sich in sie flüchtete?

Das Einzige, was ihn zur Zeit in seinem fesselte, waren zum Ersten Draco, wie er sich ein wenig widerwillig eingestehen musste und diese ganze Modelaktion hier.

Schließlich war Mihaéla fertig und Joel wandte sich kurz nochmals Fleur zu, bei der aber nichts zum Verbessern zu finden schien, nichtsdestotrotz schlich er etwa eine halbe Stunde um sie herum und suchte nach etwas.

Auf ihren Platz neben Harry ließ sich Mihaéla fallen und schloss sich dem angenehmen Schweigen der beiden Jungen an.

Nach Joels zwecklosem Versuch etwas an Fleurs Aussehen zu verbessern, folgte Harrys Maniküre und dann zupfte Joel noch hier und da ein bisschen an allen vieren herum, gab ihnen Tipps, damit er nicht so viel Arbeit hatte, wie er lachend sagte, und entließ sie dann mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen um etwa 15Uhr.

0

Draco war auch noch nach dem späten Mittagessen, das wieder folgte, ungewöhnlich still, aber Harry tat das einzig Richtige und ließ ihn in Ruhe.

Der Blonde war auch nur kurz mit nach oben gekommen, hatte sich seinen Mantel geschnappt und war nach draußen gegangen, da sie den Nachmittag wieder frei hatten.

Draco trat aus dem Haus. Langsam schlenderte er die Winkelgasse entlang, tief in Gedanken versunken.

Kein Mensch außer Narzissa mochte es sehen, aber der blonde Malfoysproß war zutiefst verunsichert und verwirrt. Er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie das alles gestern passieren konnte. Er hatte von einem Moment auf den anderen alle Mauern, alle Barrieren, alle Masken fallen gelassen und war er selbst gewesen. Ohne dass er es bemerkte, ohne, dass er es wirklich wollte. Das letzte Mal, dass ihm etwas Vergleichbares passiert war, lag Jahre zurück.

Ein einziger Tag, an dem er keine Maske trug und schon hatte er Harrys Freundschaft errungen.

Er lachte bitter auf, als er die nahezu menschenleere Winkelgasse entlang ging. Der Himmel war wolkenbedeckt und dunkel, es sah nach Regen aus und irgendwie roch es auch danach.

Am Anfang seines ersten Jahres in Hogwarts hatte er diesem ganz besonderen Jungen seine Freundschaft angeboten und fast im selben Atemzug den Menschen schlecht gemacht, den Harry als einen seiner Freunde auserkoren hatte. Er, Draco, war verdammt noch mal eifersüchtig gewesen und war es heute noch. Für seine damaligen Begriffe hatte er aber völlig richtig gehandelt. Es hatte lange gedauert, bis er sich eingestand, dass es zu großen Teilen sein Fehler gewesen war. Neid und Missgunst, aus denen schnell Hass gewachsen war, hatten das lange erfolgreich verhindert.

Aber er war erwachsener geworden und damit war auch seine Einsicht gekommen.

Nicht, dass er sich deswegen Harry gegenüber anders verhalten hätte. Warum auch?

Sein Angebot stand noch, aber im Prinzip hatte er nicht mehr erwartet, dass der Schwarzhaarige _jemals_ darauf zurückkam.

Verwirrt schüttelte Draco den Kopf, während er die Schaufensterauslagen betrachtete.

Er war zwar froh, dass alles so gekommen war, wie er es sich immer gewünscht hatte, aber er wusste auch, dass er sich Harry gegenüber nicht so verhalten konnte, wie allen anderen.

Und das verunsicherte ihn mehr, als er sich wohl jemals eingestehen würde.

Konnte er denn so einfach seine Maske des eiskalten Malfoys ablegen? Was würde dann aus ihm werden? War er wirklich bereit, sich so zu akzeptieren, wie er wirklich war?

Draco verscheuchte diese Gedanken vorerst erfolgreich aus seinem Kopf und widmete sich einem unmittelbarerem Problem. Er wusste nicht, was er Harry zum Geburtstag schenken sollte.

Diese und die Frage wie er sich verhalten sollte, hatten ihn heute Morgen so still sein lassen. Außerdem hatte er zu wenig Zeit zum Aufstehen gehabt und war unsanft geweckt worden und hatte nicht gefrühstückt und hatte sich die Beine rasieren müssen und – eigentlich war es ein Wunder, dass er nicht schon längst explodiert war. Aber irgendwie fühlte er sich trotz allem wohl. Woran auch immer das lag.

Er dachte nicht weiter darüber nach, denn ihm war ein Gedanke gekommen.

Vielleicht... er betrat ein winziges Juweliergeschäft, in dem er immer einkaufte, wenn er schon einmal Schmuck kaufte, was selten genug vorkam. Er trug auch kaum welchen, abgesehen von einer Silberkette mit einem kleinen Schlangenanhänger und einem schlichten silbernen Armband.

„Oh, Mister Malfoy!", begrüßte ihn der Ladenbesitzer, ein kleiner energischer Mann, „Was brauchen Sie denn?"

Draco löste das Armband von seinem Handgelenk und hielt es dem Juwelier hin.

„Haben Sie davon vielleicht noch eines?", fragte er.

Der Mann nahm das Schmuckstück entgegen und fixierte es kurz.

„Genau dasselbe nicht", sagte er, nach kurzem Überlegen, „aber meine Tochter hat neulich meinen Entwurf für dieses hier etwas verändert und ein Ähnliches angefertigt, warten Sie einen Moment." Er gab Draco das Armband zurück und wuselte davon.

Kurz darauf kam er auch schon wieder und reichte Draco das andere Armband.

Bei einem flüchtigen Blick wäre der Unterschied zwischen beiden nicht einmal annähernd aufgefallen. Bei eingehender Betrachtung konnte man aber feststellen, dass die Metallflechten des neuen Bandes fast noch filigraner und komplizierter ineinander verschlungen waren. Draco fand es wunderschön.

„Das nehme ich", sagte er entschlossen.

Die Augen des Juweliers leuchteten merklich auf.

„Meine Tochter wird sich freuen", meinte er, während Draco das Armband bezahlte.

Draco lächelte ihm zu. „Es ist wirklich wunderschön. Auf Wiedersehen!", rief er noch und verließ das Geschäft.

0

Harry saß derweil im Wohnzimmer und las. Kurz fragte er sich, was Hermione wohl dazu sagen würde, wenn sie ihn jetzt sähe. Er hatte vorhin mit einigen knappen Worten ihr, Rons und Hagrids Geburtstagskarten beantwortet. Wo er war, hatten sie nicht gefragt, also musste Dumbledore ihnen davon erzählt haben. Harry verlor in den Briefen kein Wort über sich oder darüber wie es ihm ging.

Im Prinzip hätte er auch einfach „danke" und „bis zum 1.September" auf einen Fetzen Pergament schreiben können. Aber er hatte es geschafft, diese simplen Aussagen auf 4 Sätze zu strecken.

Dann hatte er sich in dem Buch von Mihaéla vergraben.

Als Draco wiederkam, schaute Harry kurz auf, als er das Geräusch der sich öffnenden Tür hörte.

Er lächelte dem Blonden zu, der ein wenig verwirrt zurück lächelte.

„Geht's dir wieder besser?", fragte Harry vorsichtig, nachdem Draco seinen Mantel ausgezogen hatte und jetzt neben ihm auf dem Sofa saß.

Draco sah ihn verwundert an.

„Wieso?"

„Na, du warst heute den ganzen Tag über ein bisschen komisch", meinte Harry.

Eigentlich ein paradoxer Gedanke. Draco kam ihm komisch vor, wenn er so still war. Aber wie verhielt sich der Slytherin denn nun ‚normalerweise'?

„Ah, na ja, ich habe nachgedacht", sagte Draco daraufhin verlegen. Er war krampfhaft darum bemüht, dem anderen nicht in die Augen zu sehen.

Harry hob nur eine Augenbraue, zuckte dann die Schultern und griff wieder nach seinem Buch, das er auf dem Sofatisch abgelegt hatte.

Draco sah überrascht zur Seite. Alles hätte er vermutet, aber nicht, dass Harry die Angelegenheit einfach so auf sich beruhen ließ. Warum hakte er nicht nach?

Dann fiel ihm auf, dass Harry das Buch verkehrt herum hielt und sein Blick durch die Seiten und den Buchdeckel hindurch zu gehen schien.

Draco lächelte. „Du solltest das Buch vielleicht richtig herum halten, könnte das Lesen maßgeblich erleichtern", sagte er mit fast neutraler Stimme, ein wenig hineingerutschter malfoyscher Zynismus, aber auch deutliche Belustigung waren trotzdem heraus zu hören.

Harry seufzte und legte das Buch wieder auf den Couchtisch.

Dann sah er Draco erwartungsvoll an und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ich weiß ja, dass ich nicht von heute auf morgen vollstes Vertrauen von dir erwarten kann, aber ein bisschen was könntest du ja schon erzählen, oder?", sagte der Schwarzhaarige.

Der Blonde erwiderte seinen Blick nur skeptisch.

„Na los, du willst doch was loswerden", sagte Harry jetzt eindeutig amüsiert.

„Seit wann bist du so scharfsinnig?", fragte Draco ironisch.

Harry hob nur unbestimmt die Schultern und dachte sich seinen Teil.

Draco schnaubte.

„Eigentlich wollte ich dir dein Geschenk geben", sagte er dann und zog das schmale Schmuckkästchen aus seiner Tasche.

Harry nahm es überrascht und erfreut entgegen.

„Mach auf!", forderte Draco dermaßen ungeduldig, dass Harry ihn belustigt angrinsen musste.

Seltsamerweise wurde ihm der sonst so unfreundliche Slytherin immer sympathischer.

Mit einem kleinen Kopfschütteln öffnete er die Schatulle. Behutsam nahm er das Armband heraus und betrachtete es perplex.

„Das... das ist wunderschön, Draco, aber das kann ich nicht annehmen", sagte er schließlich und sah den anderen entschuldigend an. Kurz registrierte er das beleidigte Aufblitzen in den stahlgrauen Augen.

„Musst du ja auch nicht, wenn du nicht willst", knurrte Draco unfreundlich.

„Nicht weil ich es nicht will! Aber das war ganz bestimmt nicht billig und - "

„Was und? Hast du schon vergessen wer ich bin? Draco _Malfoy_, Harry, das steht für potentieller Todesser, Geld wie andere Leute Heu, Arroganz und noch einiges anderes. Und selbst wenn ich mich in irgendwelche Unkosten dafür gestürzt hätte, wäre es auch egal!"

Das war mit einigem Abstand einer der ehrlichsten und offensten Sätze, die Draco jemals zu Harry gesagt hatte.

Der Schwarzhaarige schaute den anderen zweifelnd an.

„Na gut, dann nehm' ich's", meinte er unsicher.

Draco rollte nur mit den Augen, lächelte ihm dann aber zu.

Im nächsten Moment wurde er von zwei Armen überrascht, die sich um seinen Nacken schlangen und ihn kurz drückten.

„Danke, Draco", murmelte Harry an seinem Ohr, dann ließ er den Blonden wieder los.

Der lächelte nur und strubbelte Harry durchs Haar.

0

Der Abend verlief wie die zwei vorherigen.

Lily sagte ihnen beim Abendessen Bescheid, dass sie am nächsten Tag (ein Samstag) um acht in Studio 3 zu sein hatten, um wie angedroht das Laufen auf dem Laufsteg und das Posieren vor der Kamera zu lernen.

Lilys leicht funkelnde Augen verursachten wohl nicht nur bei Harry ein ungutes Gefühl in der Magengegend...

Harry trug die ganze Zeit mit einem gewissen Stolz sein neues Armband.

Die Hausherrin in spe sah's natürlich, gelobt sei ihre gute Beobachtungsgabe, und dachte sich wie so oft ihren Teil.

0

„Denk daran, dass du einen Weckzauber über dich sprichst, sonst muss ich morgen noch zu härteren Mitteln greifen!", erinnerte Harry Draco kurz bevor die beiden zu Bett gingen.

„Ja Mama", kam prompt die ironische Erwiderung.

„Seh' ich deiner Mutter wirklich so ähnlich?", flachste Harry grinsend.

Draco sah ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und einem Blick, der schon wieder ziemlich viel von der gewohnten malfoyschen Arroganz hatte an.

„Überhaupt nicht. Pass du lieber selber auf, dass du nicht verschläfst."

Trotz dieser kleinen Wortgefechte, die nicht seltener aber doch freundschaftlicher geworden waren, wünschten sich die beiden wieder eine gute Nacht und schliefen schnell ein.

Wieder legte sich Stille über das große Haus in der Winkelgasse.

Einzig seine Hausherrin war noch auf den Beinen.

Sie saß, das Kinn aufgestützt an ihrem Schreibtisch und sinnierte vor sich hin.

Schließlich schrieb sie zwei recht kurze, aber sehr herzliche Briefe und dann einen dritten an Albus Dumbledore.

A/N: Hm, das war's mal wieder. Ein bisschen kürzer als bisher, aber ich konnte nicht später aufhören, dann wäre es zuviel gewesen. Für die, die interessiert, dieser Tag war Freitag, der 1.August 1996 (für den Wochentag garantiere ich nicht, nach meiner Rückrechnung ist's ein Freitag)

z.Z. bin ich ganz groß am Planen bis Kapitel 13.

Langsam aber sicher kristallisieren sich Einzelheiten heraus. hehe

Achja, ich weiß, dass das Haare Entfernen mittels Wachs eigentlich nicht weh tut. Zwar nicht aus eigener Erfahrung sondern weil ich den Film „Was Frauen wollen" samt Making of geguckt hab. (der rasierte sich doch auch und schrie wahrscheinlich das ganze Haus zusammen, sagte aber, dass es eigentlich nicht weh tat, es aber nicht lustig gewesen wäre, hätte es nicht weh getan) Na ja, für unsere Rasier – Szene zeichnete sich watery verantwortlich, ich hab zwar alles überarbeitet, aber eigentlich nicht viel geändert.

Hat sie doch gut gemacht, oder? viv mal lob und knuddel

Ich für meinen Teil bin ja gespannt, wie lange... ah, nichts verraten, Lil, wirst du wohl!

Naja, lasst euch nicht von meinem fröhlichen und kitschigen, ich weiß ja, Anfang täuschen, es wird hart für die beiden.

Hm, gleich 2 neue kapitel hier auf Dank auch hier an meine revi-Schreiber. lächel

LG Lil


	6. Bewegung mal anders betrachtet

Titel: White Satin – Black Silk  
Kapitel: 5?  
Autoren: Lillith & watery (wobei die Hauptidee von mir stammt, watery schreibt einzelne Szenen, die ich eingliedere)  
Pairing: HP/DM  
Warnungen: slash, Lime, Lemon (?),

Rating: P-16

Kapitel 5

Bewegung mal anders betrachtet

Er hat Stil,

ist delikat,

bedient sich Gesten so zart,

das leichte Leben dieser Welt ist seine Art.

Er ist so sehr auch das, was er nicht zu sein vermag.

(Xavier Naidoo, „Sie sieht mich nicht")

Es war kurz nach halb acht und die Sonne schickte schon seit einigen Stunden ihr Licht auf diesen Teil der Welt, der gemeinhin als Europa bezeichnet wird.

Inzwischen hatten ihre Strahlen auch einiges an Kraft gewonnen. Genug Kraft jedenfalls um einen ganz bestimmten schwarzhaarigen Teenager, der soeben von einem Weckzauber aus den Tiefen von Morpheus' Reich gerissen worden war, an der Nase zu kitzeln.

Wiederwillig öffnete Harry die Augen und blinzelte kurz. Aufseufzend fuhr er sich mit einer Hand übers Gesicht und streckte sich. Mit der anderen Hand tastete er nach seiner Armbanduhr. Eigentlich war es Zeit aufzustehen...

Mit einem zweiten Seufzen setzte er sich auf und schwang die Beine aus dem Bett.

Die unschönen Schnittwunden vom Vortag waren fast verschwunden, Harry dankte im Stillen der schnell wirkenden Magiesalbe.

Er sah sich um, entdeckte denjenigen, den er suchte, jedoch nicht.

War Draco etwa tatsächlich schon aufgestanden?

Gähnend tapste Harry in die Küche und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen.

Das Rauschen der Dusche beantwortete seine Frage von vorhin. Draco war also tatsächlich bereits auf den Beinen und duschte gerade.

Kurz darauf verstummte die Dusche und noch ein wenig später kam Draco mit noch etwas feuchten Haaren aus dem Bad. Der Blondschopf trug lediglich ein Handtuch um die Hüften geschlungen.

Harrys Augenbrauen hoben sich bei diesem Anblick um ein paar unmerkliche Millimeter, aber er sagte nichts dazu sondern wünschte Draco nur grinsend einen Guten Morgen.

„Guten Morgen", antwortete der Blonde ebenfalls grinsend.

„Scheint, als würden wir heute direkt pünktlich zum Frühstück kommen", sagte Harry trocken.

„Klar, wenn du dich beeilst."

Der Schwarzhaarige wünschte sich irgendetwas, was er werfen konnte.

Er war nicht wirklich sauer, eher im Gegenteil. Diese fast ständigen Wortgefechte erfrischten ihn ungemein.

Er warf Draco noch einen säuerlichen Blick zu und verschwand im Bad.

Keine zehn Minuten später waren beide Jungen fertig und machten sich auf den Weg nach unten.

0

„Sag mal, Lily, wann kommen _die beiden_ eigentlich?", fragte Joel.

Er saß ihr gegenüber am Tisch, die Jugendlichen ließen noch auf sich warten.

„Übermorgen", antwortete die Hausherrin grinsend.

Joel nickte mit leidendem Gesicht.

„Was?", fragte Lily lachend. „Sie kommen zum Arbeiten, nicht um dich über dein Liebesleben auszuquetschen!"

„Pah... von wegen. Wie kann man als Frau und noch dazu ganz normale heterosexuelle Frau Schwule interessant finden?", regte sich Joel auf.

„Joel, wäre es dir lieber, ich würde dich verachten und dich eklig finden? Was willst du eigentlich?", fragte Lily jetzt doch leicht verärgert. „Die beiden werden dich genauso ausfragen, wie sie mich ausfragen werden, nur dass du wahrscheinlich bedeutend mehr zu erzählen haben wirst. Wie läuft's eigentlich mit Daniel?", fragte Lily grinsend.

Aber bevor Joel sich weiter über das Eindringen Lilys in seine Privatsphäre aufregen konnte betraten die vier Teenager den Raum.

Joels gerade noch geöffneter Mund schloss sich wieder.

„Ach, übrigens, ich habe Sonntag Abend, also morgen, eine Verabredung mit jemandem wegen der Photos, die im Tagespropheten veröffentlicht werden sollen", sagte Lily als alle saßen. „Ihr müsstet euch dann mal selbst um das Abendessen kümmern, Kathy hat Sonntag frei."

„Gut", sagte Mihaéla und damit war die Sache für die zwei Mädchen anscheinend erledigt.

„Moment mal", fiel Harry ihr ins Wort. „Bilder im Tagespropheten? Seit wann denn das?"

„Oh, hatte ich vergessen, euch das zu erzählen?", fragte Lily überrascht.

„Ich weiß auch nichts davon", sagte Draco mit etwas säuerlicher Miene.

„Entschuldigt bitte. Dann hab ich's wohl nur den Mädchen erzählt. Ja, wir werden ein paar Photos von euch im Tagespropheten veröffentlichen. Aber hoffentlich nicht allzu lange. Dann hatte ich eigentlich eine eigene Zeitschrift im Sinn...", erklärte Lily versonnen.

Irgendwie schwante Harry Böses.

Aber vorerst herrschte ausgelassene Stimmung während alle frühstückten.

0

Eine Viertelstunde später standen die vier Jugendlichen und Lily vor deren Studio 3.

„Na dann woll'n wir mal, was?" Lily grinste aufmunternd in die Runde und betrat den Raum als Erste.

Harry hatte noch nie ein Photostudio von innen gesehen, aber dieser Raum sah genauso aus, wie er sich ein solches vorgestellt hätte.

Überall standen Scheinwerfer, jetzt allerdings ausgeschaltet; Lily hatte mit Betreten des Raumes lediglich ein paar an den Deckenverstrebungen angeschalten.

An einer Wand stand eine große weiße Leinwand. Allerlei Kameras und Photoapparate lagen herum.

„Stellt euch einfach mal da hin!", forderte Lily die vier mit einer unbestimmten Geste in Richtung Leinwand auf.

Kommentarlos stellten sich alle vier in einer Reihe auf.

Lily grinste in sich hinein, während ihr Blick über sie glitt: Mihaéla stand in deutliche unsicherer Haltung, die Arme hinter dem Rücken und die Finger ineinander verschränkt da, Fleur hielt die Arme vor der Brust, was auch nicht wirklich einladend aussah; die beiden Jungen waren allerdings auch nicht besser, Harry hatte seine Hände glatt in den Hosentaschen vergraben und Draco wusste anscheinend nicht so richtig wohin mit seinen und so ließ er seine Arme einfach hängen, nestelte aber mit den Fingern am Hemdsaum seiner Ärmel herum.

„Also, Kinder. Erstens, wenn ich sage, ihr sollt euch irgendwo _hinstellen_, muss von euch erst einmal die Frage kommen, wie ihr das machen sollt. Zweitens – wenn ihr euch tatsächlich einfach nur ganz normal hinstellen sollt, dann macht das Draco an sich schon ganz gut, wenn er seine Finger stillhalten würde." Lily grinste und auf Dracos Wangen erschien ein Hauch von Rosé und er grummelte irgendetwas unverständliches in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart.

Die anderen drei folgten jetzt seinem Beispiel und ließen die Arme hängen.

„Ja... na ja, gut...", murmelte Lily und musterte alle gründlich. „Damit kann man arbeiten."

Sie griff nach einem der Photoapparate und schoss von jedem ein Bild.

„Okay, jetzt kommt mal alle auf mich zu, und zwar so, als würdet ihr auf dem Laufsteg stehen", wies sie die Jugendlichen an.

Drei verständnislose Blicke trafen sie.

„Ach", stöhnte sie gespielt gequält auf. „Jetzt sagt nicht, dass ihr nicht wisst, was ein Laufsteg ist!"

„Wir wissen aber leider nicht, was ein Laufsteg ist", sagte Mihaéla ungerührt.

Harry befand, dass es besser war, für sich zu behalten, dass er eigentlich schon mehr oder weniger wusste, was ein Laufsteg war.

„Der Laufsteg ist so etwas, wie eine erhöhte langgestreckte Bühne, auf der bei Modenschauen die Models die Kleider präsentieren. Sie laufen einmal hin, bleiben kurz stehen, drehen sich um und gehen wieder. So läuft eine Modenschau im allgemeinen und ganz kurz erläutert ab", erklärte Lily.

Alle nickten, zum Zeichen, dass sie verstanden hatten.

„So – und jetzt lauft mal, als würdet ihr auf dem Laufsteg stehen, so wie ihr euch das vorstellt."

Ein wenig unsicher setzten sich alle in Bewegung, Fleur und Draco deutlicher sicherer als Harry und Mihaéla und wie Harry fand auch deutlich eleganter als er selbst.

Das Ergebnis spiegelte sich sehr schön auf Lilys Gesicht:

Eine Augenbraue hatte sich skeptisch gehoben und ihre Stirn war so gerunzelt, dass sie dem Himalaja Konkurrenz machte, zumindest, was die Anzahl der Falten betraf.

„Also, Kinderchen", fing sie an, „Füße in einer geraden Linie aufsetzen."

Sie machte es vor und kam eleganten Schrittes auf die Jugendlichen zu.

Draco, Harry, Mihaéla und Fleur bemerkten überrascht, dass ihre natürliche Fröhlichkeit sofort von ihr abfiel und stattdessen ein professionelles Modellächeln ihre Mundwinkel hob. Nicht dass dieses Lächeln nicht ehrlich gewesen wäre, es war lediglich anders.

Ihre Bewegungen strahlten in hohem Maße Erfahrung, Kraft und Eleganz aus.

„Ihr zwei dürft dabei natürlich ausgiebig mit den Hüften ‚wackeln', Mädchen. Harry und Draco sollten das eher vermeiden, könnte _ein bisschen_ komisch aussehen", fügte Lily mit einem Grinsen hinzu.

Lily blieb stehen und befahl die vier mit einer ungeduldigen Handbewegung zurück vor die Leinwand.

„So – und jetzt noch mal das ganze. Ihr kommt bis zu mir und geht dann ganz normal zurück. Der Rest kommt dann später!", rief sie laut.

‚Naja', dachte sie bei sich während sie die Jugendlichen beobachtete, ‚es ist noch kein Meister vom Himmel gefallen und Übung macht den Meister, nicht wahr?'.

Sie seufzte und griff nach dem Photoapparat.

„Macht einfach weiter und lasst euch nicht von mir stören!", rief sie den vieren zu, dann konzentrierte sie sich voll und ganz auf das Photografieren.

Sie machte ein paar Bilder von den Mädchen und Draco, bis sie schließlich bei Harry ankam.

Dessen schon beinah verzweifelte Versuche rissen Lily dann doch hinter ihrem Photoapparat hervor.

„Harry", sagte sie und der schwarzhaarige junge Mann sah sie erwartungsvoll – bang an, blieb aber nicht stehen, was Lily zumindest als einen kleinen Lichtblick wertete.

„Entschuldige bitte, aber du bewegst dich elegant wie eine Gazelle", sagte Lily mit Grabesstimme.

Vier verständnislose Blicke.

„Hieß dieses große graue Tier mit Rüssel nicht Gazelle?", fragte Lily unschuldig.

Mihaéla und Fleur verkniffen sich das Lachen und übten grinsend weiter.

Draco dagegen blieb stehen und lachte unverblümt.

Er trat zu Harry und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Ich muss zugeben, mir lag ein ähnlicher Kommentar auf der Zunge, aber ich hab's mir verkniffen", meinte er von gelegentlichem leisen Lachen unterbrochen und klopfte Harry versöhnlich auf die Schulter.

„Kannst du von deiner Selbstbeherrschung gewissen anderen Leuten ein bisschen was abgeben?", fragte Harry säuerlich und sah die breit grinsende Lily vorwurfsvoll an.

Harry fühlte sich bei der ganzen Sache überhaupt nicht wohl. Er kam sich dämlich vor, wenn er stur geradeaus gehen sollte. Und er musste sich wiederwillig eingestehen, dass er das so nicht erwartet hätte – und das, wo er am besten bescheid wissen hätte sollen.

Dem war aber nicht so. Harry hatte gedacht, dass es um einiges weniger professionell zugehen würde, eben Anziehen, Photo machen, fertig. Mit Lilys Enthusiasmus hatte er nicht im geringsten gerechnet.

Harry grummelte etwas, ließ sich dann aber doch vom Lachen der anderen anstecken.

Dracos Hand lag immer noch auf Harrys Schulter und die beiden grinsten sich gut gelaunt an. Draco hatte mit dem Laufen keine Probleme. Es unterschied sich nicht groß von einer High – Society – Party. Und mit denen hatte er mehr Erfahrung als ihm lieb war.

Lily klatschte in die Hände.

„Hört mal alle kurz auf und mir zu!"

Harry und Draco verschluckten die letzten Gluckser, die ihnen im Hals steckten und wandten ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder Lily zu.

„Damit ihr nicht immer wieder normal zurückgehen müsst, üben wir jetzt die Drehung am Ende des Laufstegs und den Abgang. Denkt ja nicht, dass euch niemand mehr zusieht, wenn ihr zurücklauft", erklärte sie und demonstrierte dann, wie sie es machen sollten.

Die vier Jugendlichen begannen wieder zu üben und Lily sah zufrieden zu.

Harry ging jetzt sehr viel entspannter an die ganze Sache heran, nachdem sich die Anspannung in ihm, die man ihm förmlich angesehen hatte, durch Lilys Bemerkung und das Lachen ein wenig gelöst hatte. Er wurde besser und Lilys Sorgen verschwanden größtenteils.

Es würde zwar noch eine Weile dauern, bis sie es wirklich beherrschten, aber es würde funktionieren. Sie hatte die vier richtig eingeschätzt und war froh.

Mit einem Seufzer ließ sie sich auf einen Klappstuhl sinken und beobachtete die Jugendlichen weiter.

Ja, Harry wurde wirklich besser. Zwar hatte sie das Gefühl, dass er nicht wirklich in sich ruhte, aber was für Probleme er auch immer mit sich herum trug, in dieser Hinsicht vertraute sie der Zeit und diesem Haus.

Was hatte sie damals gestaunt, als sie erfahren hatte, dass es ganz von sich aus um Harmonie besorgt war und zum Teil manchmal sogar die Fassaden von Menschen bröckeln ließ. Aber es zwang niemandem irgendein Gefühl auf, dass er nicht hatte, es brachte nur hin und wieder Unterdrücktes zum Vorschein.

Letztere Fähigkeit war eine, die sie immer wieder vor falschen Entscheidungen bewahrt hatte. Zumindest vor manchen. Sie seufzte wieder. Das Geheimnis dieses Hauses war nur ihrer Familie bekannt und es gab lediglich ein kleines Büchlein in der hauseigenen Bibliothek in dem ihr Vater das ein oder andere notiert hatte.

Sie fragte sich, wann einer ihrer neuen Mitbewohner und Schüler darauf stoßen würde und wer es sein würde. Sie lächelte wieder und griff zum Photoapparat.

Irgendwann um die Mittagszeit machten sie eine Pause und Lily holte Sandwiches aus der Küche herauf.

Derweil die vier jungen Leute aßen verschwand sie in einem kleinen Nebenzimmer.

Als sie wieder eintrat, saßen Harry, Draco, Fleur und Mihaéla in einem kleinen Kreis auf dem Boden und unterhielten sich angeregt.

Lily setzte sich im Schneidersitz dazu und reichte Draco einen Packen Photos.

„Schaut sie euch mal an, ich hab sie gerade entwickelt."

Draco warf einen Blick auf das erste Photo. Sein Kopf schoss wieder nach oben und entgeistert sah er Lily an.

Fleur beugte sich hinüber und rief überrascht: „Wir bewegen uns nischt!"

Lily verdrehte theatralisch die Augen.

„Ja, bei Merlin, das sind Photos, die ich mit einer Muggel - Kamera gemacht habe. Ich wollte uns eigentlich nur den Anblick der gesamten Bewegung ersparen und habe deshalb nur den Moment photografiert", erklärte sie geduldig.

„Irgendwie schon unheimlich", murmelte Draco.

„Nicht unheimlicher als Zaubererphotos, wenn man nur Muggelphotos kennt", meinte Harry trocken.

Lily lächelte. „Wie auch immer, schaut sie euch an, dann könnt ihr gehen. Schließlich ist ja Samstag und es ist schönes Wetter, wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr gern mal in den Garten gehen. Ein Lob auf die treue Seele von Gärtner, die dort für Ordnung sorgt..."

Die vier Jugendlichen nickten und beugten sich wieder über die Photos.

„Ach, und ihr wart wirklich nicht schlecht für's erste Mal", lobte Lily noch, doch irgendwie hörte ihr keiner mehr zu.

Sie zuckte die Achseln und zog sich in ihr Atelier im ersten Stock zurück.

0

Harry war durch Lilys Worte von dem Garten doch neugierig geworden.

Als Draco in ihrem Apartment dann irgendetwas von „meine Ruhe haben will" murmelte, ins Schlafzimmer ging und die Tür hinter sich mittels Magie verschloss, zuckte der Schwarzhaarige nur die Schultern, schnappte sich sein neues Buch und einen Apfel und verließ die Wohnung.

Unten in der Eingangshalle traf er auf Mihaéla, die gerade im Begriff war, in die Küche zu gehen. Dort befand sich nämlich auch der Hinterausgang, der in den Garten führte.

„Willst du auch nach draußen, Harry?", fragte das braunhaarige Mädchen lächelnd.

„Ja", antwortete Harry gedehnt.

Mihaéla sah kurz an ihm vorbei. „Allein? Wo ist Draco?"

„Oben", antwortete er etwas maulfaul. „Er wollte wohl seine Ruhe haben."

Mihaéla nickte. „Gehen wir ein Stück zusammen?", fragte sie.

„Okay", meinte Harry zustimmend und so verließen sie zusammen das Haus – und betraten den _Garten_.

Garten war meilenweit untertrieben. Park hätte es eher getroffen.

Vor ihnen schlängelte sich ein Kiesweg zwischen hohen Laubbäumen und gepflegtem Gebüsch hindurch. Man sah zwar das menschliche Einwirken auf das Wachsen und Gedeihen der Pflanzen, aber irgendwie war es geschickt in den Hintergrund gedrängt, sodass man beinah den Eindruck hatte, durch einen Wald zu wandern.

Harry fragte sich flüchtig, wie ein solcher Garten in die _Winkelgasse_ passte, aber wenn es magisch vergrößerte Koffer, Autos und Merlin wusste, was sonst noch, gab, warum sollte man dann nicht auch Gärten so vergrößern können?

Langsam schlenderten die beiden Jugendlichen den Weg entlang, genossen vordergründig die Stille, nur unterbrochen von dem Zwitschern der Vögel in den leicht im Wind rauschenden Baumkronen und dem knirschenden Geräusch des Kieses unter ihren Füßen und hingen ihren Gedanken nach.

Nach einiger Zeit kam doch tatsächlich eine kleine Holzbrücke in Sicht, die sich über einen Flusslauf streckte.

Mihaéla und Harry sahen sich einen Moment lang überrascht an, lächelten dann aber.

„Irgendwie überrascht mich langsam nichts mehr wirklich", meinte Harry.

„Das alles passt wunderbar zu Lily, nicht wahr?" Mihaéla lachte leise.

Harry nickte.

Nebeneinander betraten sie die Brücke und stellen fest, dass der Flusslauf sich links zu einem recht großen See hin verbreiterte.

Sie überquerten die Brücke und standen unvermittelt auf Steinplatten, die Platz für eine kleine Sitzecke schufen.

Da stand in der Mitte ein großer Tisch und darum herum gruppierten sich gemütliche Korbstühle.

Aufseufzend ließ sich Harry auf einem nieder - Mihaéla setzte sich ihm gegenüber - und ließ seinen Blick schweifen. Über ihnen bot ein kaum mehr sichtbares Holzgestell Halt für roten Efeu, der gerade genug und nicht zuviel Sonnenlicht hindurch ließ.

An den Seiten hingen die Ranken noch herunter und wanden sich um die vier Eckpfeiler, was eine sehr dekorative Wirkung hatte. Vervollständigt wurde der Eindruck noch von drei Terrakottalampen auf dem Boden.

„Also man kann wirklich viel über Lily sagen, aber Geschmack hat sie definitiv", sagte Mihaéla.

„Ja, da hast du wohl recht", bestätigte Harry. „Auch im Haus merkt man das." Er lachte ein wenig. „Unser Apartment ist mir allerdings ein wenig zu grün."

„Ach so? Unseres ist eher in Orange und Braun gehalten", sagte Mihaéla leicht überrascht.

Harry wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzten, als etwas Schwarzes auf das braunhaarige Mädchen zugelaufen kam – und auf ihren Schoß sprang.

„Cion!", rief Harry entgeistert. Er hatte das Wesen sofort erkannt.

Mihaéla betrachtete derweil die Kreatur, die sie da so unverschämt als Kissen benutzte.

„Es heißt Cion?", fragte sie.

„Er. Ja."

„Was ist das für ein Wesen? Eine Katze ist das nicht, versuch's erst gar nicht mit dieser Ausrede, Harry", fügte sie lächelnd hinzu, als der Schwarzhaarige schon zu einer Antwort ansetzen wollte.

„Ich weiß es selber nicht", gab er zu. „Und verraten wollte er's mir auch nicht."

„_Er_ wollte es dir nicht _verraten_?" Mihaéla sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Oh, ja, er spricht. Parsel. Als ich ihn das erste Mal gesehen hab, sah er aus, wie eine wilde Mischung aus Katze, Fledermaus und Schlange."

Mihaéla musste nicht einmal etwas sagen, Harry sah den Unglauben und die Fragen förmlich in ihrem Gesicht. Er fuhr sich verzagt mit der Hand über die Stirn.

„Er hat manchmal wirklich Flügel", beharrte er.

„Okay." Mihaélas Stimme klang gedehnt.

„Du glaubst mir nicht", stellte er fest.

„Nicht wirklich."

Harry seufzte. „Cion?", wandte er sich an das Katzenwesen.

Mihaéla sah gelinde geschockt aus, als sie die Zischlaute aus seinem Mund vernahm, die den Namen des Wesens bildeten. Ja, es war allgemein hin bekannt, dass Harry Potter ein Parselmund war, aber das einmal live zu sehen, bescherte ihr doch ein kleines Schaudern.

„Schön, dass du mich auch endlich eines Wortes würdigst. Deine Freundin ist ja wirklich nett, aber ein wenig Höflichkeit kann ich ja wohl auch erwarten, oder?", fragte der Kater zynisch.

„Entschuldige bitte." Harry gab sich redlich Mühe zerknirscht zu klingen.

Da Cion besänftigt den Kopf ein Stück senkte, schien es ihn überzeugt zu haben.

„Könntest du bitte deine Flügel zeigen?", fragte Harry vorsichtig.

„Du willst mich also vorführen", stellte der schwarze Kater fest.

Harry seufzte und erwiderte: „Nein, aber Mihaéla glaubt mir nicht, dass du welche hast."

Das Mädchen hatte der Unterhaltung bis jetzt still und fasziniert gelauscht. Jetzt wandten sich bernsteinfarbene Augen zu ihr und fixierten sie.

„Na meinetwegen."

Im nächsten Moment saß keine normale schwarze Katze mehr auf Mihaélas Schoß, sondern ein katzenähnliches Wesen mit ledrigen Fledermausflügeln.

„Zufrieden?"

„Danke Cion", sagte Harry liebenswürdig.

„Das ist... ungewöhnlich", meinte Mihaéla schließlich, als sie den ersten Schreck überwunden hatte. Vorsichtig streichelte sie mit den Fingerkuppen über das schwarze Fell Cions, wie um sich zu versichern, dass das wesen auf ihrem Schoß tatsächlich real war und keine Ausgeburt ihrer Phantasie. Das Fell war sehr weich und Cion begann zufrieden zu schnurren.

Er blinzelte kurz zu Harry hinüber.

„Vielleicht", zischte er. „Vielleicht sollte ich den Besitzer wechseln."

„Tu was du nicht lassen kannst", erwiderte Harry amüsiert.

„Was hat er gesagt?", wollte Mihaéla wissen.

„Oh, er hat darüber nachgedacht, ob du nicht die bessere Besitzerin für ihn wärst." Harry grinste.

„Tut mir Leid, Cion, aber Fleur hat eine Tierhaarallergie und wäre gar nicht begeistert von dir", sagte Mihaéla lächelnd zu dem Kater.

„Hast du sie verstanden?", fragte Harry.

„Ja, natürlich. Bis jetzt bin ich noch keinem Wesen begegnet, das ich nicht verstanden habe. Es ist nur immer die Frage, ob sie mich verstehen." Er drehte Harry den Rücken zu und rollte sich auf Mihaélas Schoß zusammen, die nicht aufgehört hatte, ihn zu streicheln.

„Hm, das heißt dann wohl ‚lasst mich ja in Ruhe'?", fragte Mihaéla leise lachend.

Harry nickte.

„Wie kommt man eigentlich an so ein Wesen?" Das braunhaarige Mädchen sah ihn neugierig an.

„Man sitzt nichts Böses ahnend in seinem Zimmer und dann taucht es urplötzlich vor einem auf. Und das ist die Wahrheit", setzte er hinzu, als er ihren Blick sah.

Mihaéla lachte.

Harry lächelte nur und fragte dann:

„Du sagtest doch, dass Fleur eine Tierhaarallergie hat. Kann man da mit Magie nicht irgendetwas machen?"

„Doch, doch, kann man. Aber sie müsste täglich eine Phiole von dem Zeug schlucken und das lohnt sich einfach nicht, weil es in ihrem Umfeld keine Tiere gibt", erklärte Mihaéla.

„Warst du eigentlich damals beim Trimagischen Turnier auch in Hogwarts?", fragte Harry unvermittelt.

Mihaéla lachte. „Du fragst, weil du dir nicht sicher bist, mich gesehen zu haben, nicht wahr?"

„Ja." Harry nickte.

„Ich war in Hogwarts. Allerdings nicht, um am Turnier teilzunehmen, sondern schlicht um Fleur zu unterstützen. Wir hingen damals zusammen, wie siamesische Zwillinge." Sie lächelte, ein klein wenig versunken in die angenehmen Erinnerungen von damals.

„Mich wundert es immer noch, dass sie bei der zweiten Aufgabe Fleurs Schwester Gabrielle als Geisel benutzt haben und nicht mich", fuhr sie fort. „Ich gebe zu, ein bisschen neidisch war ich schon, immerhin war Fleur _meine_ beste Freundin. Aber sie sagte, sie hätten sich wohl aus Rücksicht für Gabrielle entschieden."

Harry sah sie fragend an. „Rücksicht worauf?"

„Auf mein leider etwas schwaches Herz", antwortete Mihaéla lächelnd.

„Weißt du, Harry, es ist immer so eine Sache, mit der Zauberei und dem Heilen von Krankheiten. Man kann in sehr kurzer Zeit Knochen neu herstellen, Wunden heilen, und Merlin weiß was sonst noch, aber bei bestimmten Dingen versagt Magie. Das Heilen eines Herzens gehört dazu. Ich kann dir die Gründe nicht nennen, es ist eben so. Fleur weiß da besser Bescheid, als ich", schloss sie schließlich.

Schritte ließen den Kies des Weges, der zur Sitzecke führte, knirschen.

Die Urheber dieses Geräusches waren Lily, die ein Tablett mit fünf Gläsern trug und Draco und Fleur, die widerwillig hinter ihr herstapften.

„Hallo, ihr zwei", sagte Lily an Mihaéla und Harry gewandt.

Harry warf Cion einen schnellen Blick zu, aber der Kater hatte reagiert und die Flügel verschwinden lassen.

„Hi." Mihaéla grinste. „Wie hast du die zwei denn nach draußen bekommen?"

„Oh, sagen wir mal, ich hatte einleuchtende Argumente", meinte Lily gut gelaunt. „Nicht wahr, ihr beiden?" Sie sah Draco und Fleur direkt an.

Das blonde Mädchen nickte nur mit säuerlicher Miene und setzte sich neben Mihaéla.

Lily nahm am Stirnende des Tisches platz und Draco ließ sich wie selbstverständlich neben Harry nieder.

„Du 'ast eine Katze auf deinem Schoß sitzen", stellte Fleur unvermittelt fest.

Mihaéla sah sie lächelnd an. „Es ist ein Kater. Er gehört Harry", erklärte sie.

„Hm", machte Fleur. „So lange sie sisch nischt in unserem Apartment 'erumtreibt."

„Er", berichtigte Harry automatisch.

Fleur verdrehte theatralisch die Augen. „So lange er sisch nischt in unserem Apartment 'erumtreibt. Zufrieden?"

„Ja, danke." Harry grinste sie an.

Fleur sah inzwischen immer mehr aus, als hätte sie in eine reife Zitrone gebissen. Sie griff nach einem der Gläser, die Lily auf den Tisch gestellt hatte. Skeptisch beäugte sie den gelb – grünen Inhalt.

„Was ischt das?", fragte sie Lily.

Die lächelte geheimnisvoll. „Mein Geheimrezept, koste einfach mal!"

Fleur sah sie misstrauisch an.

„Bei Merlin und Morgana, ich hab kein Gift reingekippt!", ereiferte sich Lily, die zum ersten Mal in diesen vier Tagen, die Harry sie jetzt kannte, wirklich ein wenig genervt schien.

„Komm schon Fleur, wir trinken auch", meinte Mihaéla jetzt und warf Harry und Draco einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu. Die beiden verstanden und nahmen sich ein Glas.

„Prost!", rief Lily jetzt wieder versöhnt und das dumpfe Klingen von fünf gegeneinander schlagenden Saftgläsern erfüllte für einen Moment den Garten.

Harry meinte aus dem grün – gelben Zeug zumindest Limetten und Zitronen herauszuschmecken, aber ganz sicher war er sich keineswegs.

Irgendwann wurde auch Fleur ein wenig freundlicher, Draco dagegen blieb recht schweigsam.

Alles in allem war es ein schöner freier Samstagnachmittag.

0

Normalerweise verbrachte Lily den Sonntagvormittag am liebsten im Bett.

Da lag sie auch um acht Uhr noch.

Und schlief tief und fest.

Bemerkte den großen Vogel, der durchs Fenster folg und auf ihrem Bettpfosten landete erst, als es dem Vogel zu dumm wurde und er auf ihren Bauch hüpfte.

„Was?", japste Lily und saß prompt aufrecht im Bett.

„Bei Merlin, Bobby!" Sie hatte den Falken erkannt.

Bobby neigte nur den Kopf und sah sie aus seinen gelben Augen neugierig an.

Dann streckte er ihr den Fuß hin, an dem ein kleiner Zettel befestigt war.

Wer auch immer das Fenster in ihrem Schlafzimmer geöffnet hatte – Lily vermutete stark Kathy – würde demnächst besser daran tun, ihr nicht über den Weg zu laufen.

Sie konnte es auf den Tod nicht ausstehen, so unsanft geweckt zu werden.

Lily nahm den Zettel ab und hielt dem Vogel den Arm hin. Der verstand die Aufforderung und kletterte auf ihre Schulter. Lily schwang die Beine aus dem Bett und entfaltete den Zettel.

Dass Ilanna aber auch solche seltsamen Vorlieben hatte, wenn es um Briefbotenvögel ging. Jeder normale Zauberer besaß schlicht eine Eule, einen Uhu oder irgendetwas in der Art. Wer kam schon auf die Idee einen Falken aufs Briefe Zustellen abzurichten? Lily antwortete sich selbst: Ihre Freundin Illanna Hawke.

Grummelnd las sie die Notiz und legte sie dann weg.

„Na los, du kannst mir bestimmt helfen", sagte sie dann an den Vogel gewandt.

Theoretisch war es eigentlich ganz gut, dass sie jetzt schon wach war, schließlich musste sie noch eine Wohnung für die beiden Damen herrichten und heute Abend traf sie sich mit den Leuten vom Tagespropheten. Lily weigerte sich sogar in Gedanken, diese Zauberer und Hexen Journalisten zu nennen.

Sie seufzte und stand endgültig auf.

Wenig später stand sie in schwarzer Hose und weiter, dunkelroter Bluse auf der Treppe, eine lange Schlange Mobiliar hinter sich, die mit dem _Wingardium Leviosa _in der Luft gehalten worden und ihr folgte. Bobby hatte sie doch in ihrem Apartment gelassen, der große Falke war ihr hier nur im Weg.

Ein lautes Poltern hinter ihr ließ sie herumfahren.

Ein Nachtschränkchen war doch tatsächlich aus der Reihe getanzt und heruntergefallen.

„Bei allen Heiligen, das darf doch nicht wahr sein", murmelte Lily genervt.

„Soll ich dir helfen?", fragte eine Stimme hinter ihr.

Lily drehte sich erschrocken um.

„Harry!" Sie wischte sich mit der einen Hand ein paar Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn. „Guten Morgen erst mal." Sie grinste. „Du könntest das Nachtschränkchen nehmen und in den großen Saal tragen."

„Klar, kein Problem", sagte Harry.

Lily sah dem Jungen einen Moment lang hinterher, als er die Treppe hinunterging und hinter der Ecke verschwand. Dann seufzte sie und wandte sich wieder ihren Möbelstücken zu.

Langsam schwebten sie hinter ihr her, als sie Harry in den großen Saal folgte. Dort ließ sie sie dann alle in einer Reihe auf dem Boden aufsetzen.

„Puh. Das hätten wir dann schon mal", murmelte Lily vor sich hin.

„Was tust du hier eigentlich?", fragte Harry neugierig.

Er hatte sich kurz in dem großen Saal umgesehen. Die Decke war kunstvoll mit Mustern und Ornamenten bemalt, der Boden mit Parkett ausgelegt.

„Ich will schnell noch ein kleines Apartment für die zwei Damen, die morgen kommen, herrichten. Sie könnten zwar auch bei mir oben schlafen, aber das wäre ein bisschen eng, auf Dauer", erklärte Lily ihm.

„Soso." Lily hörte amüsiert die Skepsis in seiner Stimme.

„Ich kenne mich mit solchen Zaubern aus, keine Sorge. Das hier ist das Haus der Familie Brooklyn, was denkst du, wie ich eure Apartments hier hinein bekommen habe? Mein Vater würde sich wahrscheinlich im Grabe umdrehen, wenn er wüsste, was ich mit seinem Haus anstelle."

Grinsend hob Lily ihren Zauberstab und murmelte etwas.

Das Ergebnis war beeindruckend.

Förmlich aus dem Nichts materialisierten sich neue Wände, das Deckenmuster verschwand, der Fußboden wurde in einem Raum mit Teppich, in einem mit Laminat und im dritten mit blauen Fliesen ausgelegt, Türen setzten sich von allein ein und schließlich rückten auch die Möbel an sinnvolle Stellen. In Sekundenschnelle waren Wohnzimmer, Schlafzimmer und Bad entstanden.

„Genial, nicht wahr?", fragte Lily.

„Allerdings."

„Ich hab den Spruch von einem Franzosen. Man muss nur einen ziemlich genauen Plan von der Wohnung im Kopf haben." Sie grinste ihn an.

„Wart ihr eigentlich schon frühstücken?", fragte sie dann.

„Nein", antwortete Harry.

„Na dann aber los, geh' deinen Mitbewohner wecken, oder ist der etwa schon wach?" Fragend sah sie Harry an. Der schüttelte den Kopf.

„In der Küche gibt's bis neun noch was zu Essen, dann räumt Kathy ab, und ihr müsst euch kümmern", sagte Lily und scheuchte Harry aus dem ehemaligen Saal.

0

Harry weckte also Draco und die beiden frühstückten noch in aller Ruhe – Draco gab sich seiner Morgenmuffeligkeit hin und war tatsächlich ziemlich still und grummelte nur gelegentlich vor sich hin.

Den Vormittag verbrachten beide draußen im Garten, zeitweise zusammen mit Mihaéla. Fleur war in die Stadt gegangen, wie die Braunhaarige missbilligend berichtete. Harry war eigentlich sowieso ziemlich überrascht, dass Draco so bereitwillig mit nach draußen gegangen war, aber vielleicht hatte er gestern tatsächlich nur seine Ruhe haben wollen.

Damit kam er der Wahrheit ziemlich nahe und außerdem fühlte sich Draco seltsamerweise in der Nähe seines ehemaligen Rivalen wirklich wohl, auch dann wenn er nicht mit ihm stritt. Ein bisschen unheimlich war ihm diese Entwicklung schon, aber gut, sie hatten sich versöhnt und es konnte kaum schaden, wenn sie sich gut verstanden, immerhin würden sie noch drei Wochen aufeinander hocken. (A/N: Nein, nicht wie ihr denkt! g)

Lily richtete die Wohnung für ihre zwei Freundinnen ein und verschanzte sich dann in ihrem eigenen Apartment.

„Vorbereitungen für heute Abend", sagte sie grinsend.

Am Nachmittag tauchte Fleur dann auch wieder auf und half den anderen drei noch Schulpflichtigen, die aus Langeweile mit den Hausaufgaben begonnen hatten. Ganz nebenbei erfuhren Harry und Draco von Mihaéla, dass diese ihr letztes Schuljahr auf Hogwarts verbringen würde.

Von Joel sahen weder die Jugendlichen noch Lily auch nur ein Haar an diesem Sonntag.

Gegen 6 verabschiedete sich Lily schließlich gut gelaunt von den jungen Leuten, die sich daraufhin in ihre Apartments zurückzogen.

„Hunger!", krähte Draco und schreckte Harry damit ziemlich unsanft auf. Der Blondschopf hatte sich auf dem Sofa breit gemacht und bis jetzt gelesen, während Harry am Schreibtisch in einem Anflug von Arbeitseifer den am Nachmittag begonnenen Zauberkunstaufsatz beendet hatte.

„Müsste es nicht bald Abendessen geben?", fragte Harry leicht genervt.

Draco richtete sich auf und sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Ich dachte, wir müssen heute selber kochen, weil Kathy nachmittags frei hat."

Harry schlug sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn und stöhnte auf.

„Nicht wirklich, oder?"

„Doch." Draco grinste. „Und? Wer kocht jetzt?"

„Ich hab keinen Hunger, also mach' dir selber was", knurrte Harry und beugte sich wieder über sein Pergament. Dumm nur, dass sein Körper gar nicht der Meinung war ihn unterstützen zu müssen, sondern sich stattdessen laut bemerkbar zu machen – mittels eines lauten Magenknurren.

„Nein, du hast keinen Hunger, wie komm ich nur darauf", meinte Draco ironisch.

Harry stand auf und trat ans Sofa und stützte sich mit den Unterarmen auf der Lehne auf.

„Du bist furchtbar", warf er dem Blonden vor.

„Ja."

Harry stöhnte und griff nach einem Sofakissen, welches er nach Draco warf.

Der wich dem Geschoss behände aus. „Was ist jetzt mit dem Essen?"

„Das werden wir zusammen machen. Wir wollen schließlich beide essen!"

Hätte Harry auch nur geahnt, was passieren könnte, er hätte wohl eingelenkt und allein gekocht. Aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt war er noch völlig ahnungslos und so zog er Draco hinter sich her in den Küchenbereich – und fiel beinahe über eine große bunt bedruckte Pappkiste, die mitten im Weg auf dem Boden lag.

Neugierig beugte sich der Schwarzhaarige herunter.

_Wok – Set_ stand in großen Lettern auf der Kiste. Und ein gefalteter Zettel lag obenauf.

Draco schnappte ihn sich und las laut vor:

„Das ist ein Wok, ein asiatischer Kochtopf. Wenn ihr Lust habt, dann probiert am besten die gebratenen Nudeln aus, ein Rezept liegt in der Kiste bei. Zutaten findet ihr alle bereits in der Küche vor. Viel Spaß und Guten Appetit!"

Draco sah Harry fragend an. „Hast du so was schon mal gegessen?"

Harry nickte. Ein einziges Mal waren seine Verwandten mit ihm in einem chinesischen Restaurant gewesen. Da hatte er tatsächlich Nudeln gegessen. Und es hatte gut geschmeckt.

„Probieren können wir's!"

Damit war es sozusagen beschlossene Sache.

Die beiden Jungen machten sich auch gleich daran, die Kiste aufzureißen und den Inhalt strategisch auf dem Boden zu verteilen: Ein großer gusseiserner Wok, Stäbchen – mit denen man isst in Asien, erklärte Harry Draco als der mit großen Augen die Stäbchen anstarrte und nach deren Sinn fragte – ein kleines Rezeptbuch und ein Stövchen um den Wok auf dem Tisch warm zu halten.

„Also, hier ist ein Rezept für gebratene Nudeln mit Putenstreifen." Draco hatte sich das Kochbuch genommen und darin herumgeblättert und hielt Harry jetzt die entsprechende Seite unter die Nase.

„Gut. Was brauchen wir alles?"

„Eiernudeln, Mungobohnenkeime, Broccoli, Putensteaks, roten Paprika, eine Knoblauchzehe, Erdnussöl, Sojasauce und Sesamöl", zählte Draco auf und sah Harry erwartungsvoll an, auf das der mehr damit anzufangen wusste, als er selbst.

Harry seufzte und stand auf.

Keine drei Minuten später hatte er tatsächlich alles gefunden und auf die Arbeitsfläche neben den Herdplatten abgestellt.

„Bring mal den Wok und das andere Zeug hier her", wies Harry den Blonden an.

„Womit sollen wir anfangen?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige dann.

„Mit den Nudeln. Die musst du nur in einen Topf tun und mit kochendem Wasser übergießen und vier Minuten ziehen lassen."

„Das kannst du machen. Weiter?"

Draco schnappte leicht empört nach Luft, sah aber an Harrys bösem Blick, dass er wohl kaum etwas zu essen bekommen würde, ohne tatsächlich mitzukochen.

Also las er grummelnd weiter vor:

„Den Broccoli waschen, putzen und in Röschen - "

Harry unterbrach ihn. „Brauchen wir nicht, ist gefrosteter Broccoli."

„Unterbrich mich nicht." Dracos Stimme klang leicht säuerlich. „Den Broccoli müssen wir dann jedenfalls drei Minuten blanchieren – was auch immer das ist – dann die Putensteaks halbieren und in Streifen schneiden, die Knoblauchzehe würfeln, den Paprika ebenfalls in dünne Streifen schneiden. Das wären die Vorbereitungen."

Harry nickte verstehend, füllte Wasser in einen Wasserkocher und schaltete ihn an.

„Also machst du die Nudeln, ich schneide das Fleisch", bestimmte Harry und machte sich an die Arbeit.

Draco sah ihn erst ein wenig ratlos an, dann nahm er einen Topf aus dem Schrank neben ihm und tat die Nudeln hinein. Inzwischen kochte auch das Wasser und er schüttete es darüber.

Fasziniert rührte er darin herum und beobachtete, wie die Nudeln langsam weich wurden und das Wasser dabei zum Teil verschwand.

Erst als Harry ihm das Kochbuch aus der anderen Hand, die nicht den Löffel hielt, mit dem er die Nudeln rührte, nahm und selber weiter las, sah er hoch.

Der Gryffindor hatte das Erdnussöl zur Hand genommen und schüttete etwas in den Wok.

Neugierig sah Draco ihm zu.

Als nächstes nahm Harry das Fleisch und ließ es platschend – und somit auch spritzend in den Wok fallen.

„Ahhh!" Jetzt bereute Draco seine Neugierde, die ihn sich zu weit vorlehnen hatte lassen, sodass ein heißer Fettspritzer genau seine aristokratische Nase getroffen hatte.

„Ups. Entschuldige bitte", war Harrys einziger Kommentar, dann wandte er sich wieder dem Wok zu.

Draco grummelte beleidigt vor sich hin, beobachtete aber weiterhin, was Harry tat.

Als nächstes kam nämlich das Gemüse dazu. Vorsichtiger als vorhin gab Harry es in den Wok. Paprika, Broccoli, die Mungobohnenkeime und die gewürfelte Knoblauchzehe.

Dann verging einige Zeit in der Harry den Inhalt des Woks hin und her schob – mit einem Löffel sei hier angemerkt.

„Jetzt die Nudeln!", sagte er schließlich, was Draco richtiggehend als eine Aufforderung an ihn auffasste, Harry diese zu reichen. Was er auch tat, schließlich hatte er Hunger.

Harry tat also die Nudeln in den Wok, merkte aber dann, dass er nun mit seinem Löffel beim Umrühren nicht mehr weit kam. Ein wenig skeptisch nahm er die beiden Stäbchen in die Hand, eines in die eine, das andere in die andere Hand.

Das Ergebnis seines im nächsten Moment folgenden Umrührversuches war ein bedröppelt dreinschauender Draco, mit ein paar einzelnen Nudeln im Haar.

„Ohoh... das wollte ich nicht, 'tschuldige, Draco!" Harry zupfte vorsichtig die Nudeln aus dem Haar seines Mitbewohners, konnte sich dabei ein kleines Kichern aber nicht verkneifen.

Draco sah schlagartig noch ein bisschen düsterer aus.

Als Harry sich schließlich wieder dem Wok zuwandte – er hatte zwischendurch heruntergeschalten, sodass nichts angebrannt war – nahm Draco ihn die Stäbchen aus der Hand und legte sie beiseite.

„Man sollte vielleicht besser nicht versuchen, mit irgendwelchen Geräten umzugehen, von denen man nicht die geringste Ahnung hat", meinte er noch ein wenig knurrig.

Harry lachte ehrlich amüsiert. „Kannst's gerne selber mal versuchen."

„Mach ich ja jetzt!" Draco versuchte einen bösen Blick, den er aber nicht ganz aufrechterhalten konnte und der schließlich tatsächlich zu einem leichten Lächeln wurde.

Er nahm zwei Löffel und rührte in aller Seelenruhe und ohne die Nudeln in der ganzen Küche zu verteilen um.

Harry ließ ihm grinsend diesen Triumph und wenig später lümmelten sie gemütlich im Wohnzimmer auf dem Sofa und aßen ihre hart erarbeiteten Nudeln mit _Gabeln_.

Ende Kapitel 5

A/N: Gottchen, was hat mich dieses Kapitel Nerven gekostet. Ich hoffe es liest sich leichter, als es sich geschrieben hat. Die Idee zur Wok – Szene beruht übrigens auf waterys Mist.

Ah, ich verspreche euch, dass das 6te Kapitelchen nicht so lange auf sich warten lassen wird, ich hatte nur so wenig Zeit im letzten Monat... Wir waren in Rom, schöne Stadt, wirklich eine schöne Stadt, dann hatte ich eine polnische Schülerin hier, zu der ich morgen übrigens hinfahre und nebenbei musste ich eine Mucha – Repro malen, für meine Kunstabschlussarbeit, die mir ein Wochenende lang die Nerven geraubt hat. Ich war also durchaus beschäftigt. Demnächst stehen dann die Bilder meiner eigenen Arbeit an (Kunstabschlussarbeit 1. theoretische Abhandlung über Künstler  A.M. Mucha bei mir 2. Repoduktion des Künstlers 3. eigene Arbeit, an Künstler angelehnt) und ein shonen-ai Doujinshi... Naja, ihr seht also, langweilig wird's mir nicht. Da fällt mir ein, muss noch Ina und Lu je ein Geburtstagsbild malen! ahhhh

So ich beantworte jetzt mal alle eure Revis.

leah-chan01: Gestörte Geschichte mit komischem Kater... ich glaube, meine Liebe, das würde er dir übel nehmen. Und ich glaube weiterhin, dass dir das nicht wirklich gut bekommen würde... wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, nein, es würde dir nicht gut bekommen...

haha Nimm mich ja nicht ernst.

Mein Nick auf animexx: darkelveLillith

Babsel: Danke, dauert bei mir immer ein bisschen länger, sorry.

Cho: Oha. Nein, wöchentlich schaff ich das rein zeitlich nicht. Irgendwann geb ich mir bestimmt eh die Kugel... wer wollte in reichlich 2 Jahren studieren? Ich? Nein, woher denn...

ina-pichler: Versuch's schnell, geht aber nich. Bitte um Geduld. fleh

Roh-diamant: Keine Klischee-ff? Komisch, ich hatte bisher den Eindruck, es wäre eine... Naja. Danke.

floppy: Draco im Minirock... kicher Nee, nicht wirklich, er darf schon Hosen tragen. Aber schicke. Lily mit Dumbiwumby verwandt? Oh Gott, sie würde mich umbringen. Nein, Lily hat mit Dumbi nix am Hut. Ich verweise auf die nächsten Kapitel.

vava: Eine, die meinen Cion mag. In diesem Kapitel kommt er relativ oft vor, in der gesamten ff hat er aber eine ziemlich wichtige Rolle.

yvi: Man guckt MTV. Und hat ständig abschweifende Gedanken. Und verrückte Freundinnen. Ach und nen PC um das Ganze aufzuschreiben bzw. zu veröffentlichen.

Laufstege wohl auf alle Fälle... Eifersuchtsszenen? Hm, wohl erst später, zuerst werden die zwei mit sich, dann mit Homophobie und zum Schluss mit ... ! Ey, du verrät's schon wieder die halbe Story! Schluss! hüst Tja, lass dich überraschen...

Yuy: Schnell, na ja... s.o.

kosmiclady: Danke.

ayrana: Achja, die flüchtigen Gedanken... passiert selten, dass ich sie aufschreibe. Wenn doch, dann kommt so was raus. am Kopf kratz

Drängeln hilft nicht, muss von mir aus weiterschreiben und Zeit und Ideen haben.

Mmmel: Skeptisch gewesen? Warum denn? neugierig ist

Dankeschön!

Also denn, man liest sich, hoffe ich

Eure Lil

P.S.: schleichwerbung auf animexx gibt's Bilder zu „White Satin – Black Silk". Eigentlich fast alle HP-fanarts in meiner Zeichnergalerie... mein Nick: darkelveLillith, ich spar mir mal den Link schleichwerbung ende


	7. Drei Freundinnen

Anmerkung: Das Kapitel ist schon etwas älter, ich hatte aber ca. 2 Monate kein I-net. TT

Jetzt geht's glücklicherweise wieder.

Titel: White Satin – Black Silk  
Kapitel: 6?  
Autoren: Lillith & watery (wobei die Hauptidee von mir stammt, watery schreibt einzelne Szenen, die ich eingliedere)  
Pairing: HP/DM  
Warnungen: slash, Lime, Lemon (wohl nur andeutungsweise)

Rating: P-16

Kapitel 6

Drei Freundinnen

I fall asleep with my friends around me

Only place I know I feel save

I'm going to call this _home_

(Jimmy Eat World)

A/N oder das Dilemma eines ff-Autors:

Tja, oben benanntes Dilemma ist im Großen und Ganzen wohl das Original an sich. Ja, die Grundlage einer jeden ff bezeichne ich unverfroren als Problem.

Gerade bei einer laufenden Romanreihe wie _„Harry Potter"_. Da hat man (frau wohl eher) sich ein hübsches Konzept zurechtgelegt, hat eine geniale Idee gehabt, gut, ich hatte mich hingesetzt und darüber nachgedacht, was wohl der wahrscheinlichste Grund für Voldemorts Überleben nach dem _Avada Kedavra_ sein könnte und war auf das schlichte _„Seelenspaltung"_ gekommen. Ernsthaft! Ich hatte diese Idee, kurz nachdem ich angefangen hatte über WS-BS nachzudenken und das war... puh, ich würde sagen Anfang des Jahres. Und dann hab ich _„Harry Potter and The Half-Blood Prince"_ auf meiner Busreise durch Norwegen gelesen und kam denn zu der Stelle mit den Horcruxes und dachte mir _„Nee, oder! Doch jetzt nicht wirklich... Mist!"_

So, eigentlich heißt das alles für mich und euch, meine lieben Leser, lediglich folgendes:

Es ist nicht schlimm, wenn ihr WS-BS weiterlest, ohne den 6. Band gelesen zu haben. Ich werde den 6. Band als _lockere_ Vorlage nehmen (keine Angst, Harry wird nicht mit Ginny zusammenkommen, obwohl ich das Pairing wirklich mag), z.Bsp. Professor Slughorn wird definitiv nicht vorkommen. Was das alles de facto heißt weiß ich selber bis jetzt nur in Ansätzen, das meiste wird sich wohl entwickeln. Mal schauen.

Ja, soviel an dieser Stelle mal wieder persönlichst von mir. Allen, die den 6. noch nicht durch haben, oder ihn erst auf Deutsch lesen wollen, wünsch ich viel „Spaß" beim Lesen. Ich hab mir eigentlich permanent nur Sorgen gemacht... Darcoooo, schnief... Harrrry... seufz

Liebe Grüße an euch alle

Lil ;p

Mißmutig starrte Madame Malkins aus ihrem Wohnzimmerfenster im ersten Stock, direkt über ihrem Laden. Nebel grenzte ihr Blickfeld stark ein, was ihre morgendliche Beobachtung auch nicht spannender machte. Schwere Regentropfen schlugen platschend auf dem Kopfsteinpflaster auf. Der Wind wirbelte ein paar vereinzelte Blätter umher, sofern diese noch trocken genug waren. Es war noch immer dunkel, obwohl die Sonne sich schon längst hätte blicken lassen sollen.

‚Und das nennt sich Sommer', dachte Madame Malkins verzagt. Ein typischer Londoner Sommer mit viel Regen eben.

Eigentlich hätte sie unten im Laden sein sollen, aber bei dem Wetter kam eh keiner und so hatte sie sich kurz entschlossen frei genommen und ein ‚closed' – Schild an die Tür gehangen.

Gerade ließ ihre Aufmerksamkeit nach und sie sah mehr oder weniger blicklos nach draußen, als sich zwei schwarz gekleidete Gestalten aus der Dunkelheit schälten.

Sofort wurde sie wieder aufmerksamer und beobachtete mit Argusaugen die Gestalten.

Wer trieb sich denn bei so einem Wetter auf der Straße herum? Das Ziel der schwarz Gekleideten schien beruhigenderweise nicht hier im vorderen Teil der Winkelgasse, wo sich die Geschäfte befanden zu liegen, sondern weit hinten, dort, wo ein paar vermögende Familien große Häuser besaßen.

Was Madame Malkins neben der schwarzen Kleidung der Gestalten auffiel, die eigentlich so untypisch für Hexen und Zauberer nicht war – aber im Sommer, selbst wenn es gerade regnete erregte es doch Madame Malkins fast ängstliche Aufmerksamkeit – war der Größenunterschied der beiden. Die eine Person überragte die andere um fast einen Kopf.

Kurz bevor die Gestalten wieder in die Dunkelheit und den undurchdringlichen Nebel Londons eintauchten, hob die Kleinere den Arm und ein großer schwarzer Vogel stieß förmlich aus dem Nichts zu der Gestalt herunter und ließ sich auf deren Arm nieder.

„Ein Kolkrabe", zischte Madame Malkins missbilligend.

Wer besaß denn heutzutage noch so ein Tier? Sie schauderte. Die Intelligenz dieser Vögel in allen Ehren, aber welcher anständige Zauberer hielt sich einen Kolkraben? Das war verdächtig. Allerdings – selbst wenn die zwei da unten, nun ja, Todesser sein sollten, dann konnten weder sie noch sonst irgendwer viel gegen sie unternehmen. Wenn sich Todesser sicher genug fühlten, an solchen Orten wie der Winkelgasse aufzutauchen, dann hatten sie mit Sicherheit kaum Probleme, sich mit ein paar Worten und Bestechungen ganz schnell aus der Affäre zu ziehen, sollten sie erwischt werden.

Madame Malkins seufzte. Was waren das nur für Zeiten? Manchmal kam es ihr vor, als würde sie nur darauf warten können, dass der Sturm endlich losbrach. Ja, es war wie die oft und gerne zitierte Ruhe vor dem Sturm. Und keiner konnte sicher sagen, wie lange diese Ruhe dauern würde.

Zumindest aber verschwanden die zwei Gestalten jetzt wieder aus dem Bereich, den Madame Malkins von ihrem Fenster aus überblicken konnte ohne, dass die Dame etwas unternahm.

Was auch gut so war, denn es waren keineswegs Todesser, die da durch den Regen stapften...

Ihre Schritte lenkten sie allerdings tatsächlich zu dem von Madame Malkins vermuteten Ziel: einem der großen Wohnhäuser.

Das Haus, vor dem sie schließlich Halt machten, trug die Nummer 100.

Von außen sah es relativ unspektakulär aus.

In dem Moment aber, in dem die beiden Gestalten vor die Tür traten, schwang diese knarrend wie von Geisterhand bewegt auf.

0

Lily hatte sämtliche Bewohner ihres Hauses am Montagmorgen eigenhändig aus den Betten geholt, indem sie schlicht magisch verstärkte Musik in die Schlafzimmer hexte. Es sollte ja schließlich keiner die Ankunft ihrer herzallerliebsten Freundinnen verpassen!

Allerdings war Lily kein Unmensch und so hatte sie mit dem Wecken gewartet, bis ein gewisser Kolkrabe in ihr Schlafzimmer geflattert war, das neuerdings eh zum Vogelschlag mutiert zu sein schien.

Jetzt standen die vier Jugendlichen jedenfalls ein gutes Stück von der Eingangstür entfernt, Joel hatte sich mit säuerlichem Lächeln daneben gestellt.

Knarrend öffnete sich die Tür.

Fast orkanartige Windböen peitschten Regen ins Haus – nebst zwei schwarz gekleideten Personen, die wohl die zwei lang erwarteten Damen waren.

Außer Joel sahen alle gespannt zur Tür, sodass auch niemandem außer ihm Lilys breites Grinsen auffiel. Und ihn überraschte es nicht sonderlich. Er kannte die beiden ja – leider.

„Bah, furchtbar, dieses Wetter...", murmelte die eine Gestalt vernehmlich und schüttelte das Wasser von ihrem Umhang.

Jetzt setzte sich auch Lily in Bewegung und kam gemäßigten Schrittes auf die beiden zu.

Als sie genau vor ihnen stand, grinste sie und im nächsten Moment lagen sich die drei in den Armen.

„Endlich seid ihr da, ich dachte schon, ich müsste die Kinder noch drei weitere Wochen allein aushalten!", begrüßte Lily ihre beiden Freundinnen lachend.

„Tsss, na danke. Aber sag', wie geht's dir?", fragte die eine, die jetzt ihre Kapuze abnahm unter der ein roter Wuschelkopf zum Vorschein kam.

„Och, außer, dass Joel nervt, wie immer, und die Kinderchen anstrengend sind, geht's mir gut. Ich lebe noch."

„Na dann können wir ja wieder gehen...", meinte die Größere, die braunes Haar hatte, das ihr gerade bis zu den Schultern reichte und in dem einzelne Strähnen geflochten und mit bunten Perlen versehen waren.

„Nix da, Ina! Los, gebt mir eure Umhänge, in der Küche steht schon heißer Kakao und ja, auf Wahl auch Tee, Viv, ich denke an so etwas!", fügte Lily hinzu, als sie den geschockten Blick der Rothaarigen bei den Worten _heißer Kakao_ sah.

Die Jugendlichen hatten nur Teile des Gesprächs mitbekommen, starrten jetzt aber wieder entgeistert auf die Vivian und Ilanna, die jetzt ihre Umhänge ablegten. Was darunter zum Vorschein kam, hatte wohl noch keiner der vier jemals gesehen. Anscheinend hatte Lily sich bisher in der Wahl ihrer Kleidung noch zurückgehalten...

Die kleine Rothaarige trug ein in extremen Kontrast zu ihrem Haar stehendes grellgrünes Top und einen schwarzen Rock, der bis knapp übers Knie reichte, dazu schwarze transparente Strümpfe mit Netzmuster und schwarze Lederstiefel, die zu allem Überfluss auch noch geschnürt waren. Ein komischer Rabe, der den Jugendlichen erst jetzt auffiel, auf der Schulter der jungen Frau vervollständigte das ungewöhnliche Bild

Ilanna war auf ihre Art das genaue Gegenteil: Sie trug zwar ebenfalls einen schwarzen Rock, doch ihrer war mehrschichtig und um einiges länger, fast bodenlang. Die Schichten hatten außerdem unterschiedliche Längen und waren schief geschnitten. Dazu hatte sie ein fliederfarbenes Oberteil mit langen Trompetenärmeln an, die am Ende geschlitzt waren. Harry fiel auf, das sie an der linken Hand einen Lederhandschuh trug. Er fragte sich, warum.

Allerdings wurden seine Überlegungen unterbrochen, denn die beiden jungen Damen wandten ihre Aufmerksamkeit den vier werdenden Models zu.

„Das sind also die Kinder", stellte die Rothaarige fest.

„Ja, das sind sie", bestätigte Lily, obwohl das nicht nötig gewesen wäre und man konnte deutlich ein Quäntchen Stolz aus ihrer Stimme heraus hören. „Das sind Fleur, Mihaéla, Harry und Draco." Lily machte jeweils eine kurze Handbewegung in Richtung der entsprechenden Personen sowie sie die Namen nannte. „Und das sind meine allerliebsten-"

„Und einzigen!", unterbrach die Braunhaarige sie.

„Freundinnen!", beendete der rote Wuschelkopf.

„Ilanna Hawke", stellte sich die Größere jetzt vor und gab den Jugendlichen nacheinander die Hand und lächelte ihnen freundlich zu. Joel umarmte sie kurz und klopfte ihm wegen seines jetzt noch säuerlicheren Gesichts beschwichtigend auf die Schulter, verkniff sich aber jeglichen Kommentar.

„Und ich bin Vivian Wintson." Die Rothaarige schüttelte ebenfalls Fleur, Mihaéla und Harry die Hände und grinste breit durch die Gegend, bis sie schließlich bei Draco ankam, der sie abschätzend musterte.

„Ach Gottchen, der ist ja süß!"

„Was zur Hölle ist denn das für ein riesiges Federvieh da auf Ihrer Schulter?"

Dadurch, dass beide gleichzeitig gesprochen hatten, hatten die anderen nicht ganz mitbekommen, was sie nun ganz genau gesagt hatten, aber das _Federvieh_ ließ diese Beleidigung nicht auf sich sitzen und stürzte sich krächzend und hackend auf Draco.

„Ahhh!", schrie der und flüchtete – hinter Harry, der nichts Böses ahnend neben ihm gestanden hatte.

„Arnie!", wies Vivian ihren Kolkraben scharf zurecht. Das Tier erkannte den vorwurfsvollen Ton seiner Besitzerin, schlich eben noch mal zu Draco herum und versetzte ihm noch einen kräftigen Schnabelhieb gegen den Arm und kehrte dann in einer Mischung aus Flattern und Hüpfen zu Vivian zurück und nahm wieder auf ihrer Schulter platz.

„Entschuldige bitte, Draco, aber du hättest ihn nicht beleidigen dürfen, er ist ein sehr intelligenter Kolkrabe", erklärte sie ein wenig besorgt. Der Blonde hatte seine Deckung inzwischen aufgegeben, aber Harry nahm sich vor, seinen Mitbewohner mit dieser kleinen Episode demnächst noch ein wenig aufzuziehen.

Draco grummelte nur beleidigt etwas in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart.

Im nächsten Moment fühlte er sich arg geknuddelt.

Entgeistert starrte er das rothaarige Etwas an, das da an seinem Hals hing. Samt Kolkraben, der jetzt aber brav wie ein Lamm war.

Vivian räusperte sich etwas verlegen und ließ Draco dann los.

„Sorry, aber du bist so süß, wenn du schmollst, da musste ich dich einfach knuddeln", entschuldigte sie sich grinsend.

„Du bist unmöglich, Viv. Erschreck doch den armen Draco nicht so!" Lily lächelte bei ihren Worten und klang überhaupt nicht vorwurfsvoll.

Die Zerknirschte spielend trollte sich Vivian und steuerte auf Joel zu, der gottergeben ihre Umarmung über sich ergehen ließ und es sogar fertig brachte ein wenig zu lächeln – wenn auch etwas gequält.

„Oh Viv, bitte lass Joel leben, kommt lieber endlich alle in die Küche!", rief Lily theatralisch.

0

„Wie lange sind Sie schon befreundet?", fragte Fleur neugierig als sie schließlich alle Kakao beziehungsweise Tee schürfend in der Küche saßen. Frühstück würde es erst geben, wenn Kathy auftauchte, und der hatte Lily gesagt, sie solle nicht allzu zeitig kommen.

„Du kannst ruhig du und Viv und Ina sagen. Lily duzt ihr ja auch", bemerkte Vivian, ehe sie die Frage beantwortete: „Wir sind schon seit unserer Schulzeit auf Hogwarts befreundet."

Alle ignorierten Joels Einwurf „Viel zu lange!".

„Lily und Viv waren in Slytherin", erzählte Ilanna weiter.

„Ihr wart was?", hakte Draco geschockt nach.

„In Slytherin. Und wir sind immer noch stolz darauf, nicht wahr, Lily?"

Lily lächelte nur still und nickte.

Draco lachte ein wenig hysterisch. „Niemals! Entschuldigt bitte, aber solche Leute wie ihr in Slytherin... das hätte kein Hauslehrer jemals geduldet!"

„Na na na, Jungchen, immer langsam mit den jungen Pferden, du kennst keine von uns dreien wirklich. Und gerade du als Malfoy müsstest dich doch mit Masken derweil recht gut auskennen, oder?" Vivians Ton war kühl, ihr Gesicht aber immer noch freundlich.

So schnell ließ sich Draco aber nicht überzeugen. „Trotzdem, das übersteigt meine Vorstellungskraft."

„So?" Vivians Lächeln verschwand und wich einem gefährlich eisigen Blick unter einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue.

Dem Blonden wurde zu seiner eigenen Erschütterung verdammt unwohl unter diesem Blick, zumal die zwei anderen des Trios immer noch unverbindlich lächelten.

Dann gab Lily auf und ließ das Lachen heraus, welches sie schon die ganze Zeit krampfhaft unterdrückt hatte.

„Herrlich, meine Liebe, wirklich gut." Sie drückte Vivian, die neben ihr saß kurz an sich. „Ein Glück guckst du mich nie so böse an!"

„Das kann ich ja nicht!", stöhnte Vivian auf.

„Stimmt, du musst dann immer grinsen..."

Ilanna warf den beiden einen undefinierbaren Blick zu und fuhr damit fort, den neugierigen _Kinderchen_ die komplizierte Situation des Trios innerhalb Hogwarts zu erklären:

„Tja, der Hauslehrer hatte schon seine Gründe, die zwei zu behalten, keine Sorge. Ich war übrigens in Gryffindor. Insgesamt kann man wohl sagen, dass es eine Menge im Nachhinein amüsanter Situationen gab." Sie lächelte. „Sagen wir es so: wir wurden oft unterschätzt. Aber die meisten haben aus ihren Fehlern gelernt. Und wir wurden auch oft völlig falsch eingeschätzt. Einer der Nachteile, wenn man sich eine Maske zulegt, nicht wahr, Draco? Aber warum Draco - ich könnte euch wahrscheinlich alle ansehen, die ihr hier sitzt. Die wenigsten Menschen verhalten sich tatsächlich so, wie sie sind, wie sie sich fühlen."

Ilanna sah in die Runde. Auch Lily und Vivian hatten ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Gespräch gerichtet und lächelten jetzt bestätigend.

„Sag mal, hast du mir was mitgebracht, Ina?", fragte Lily und entspannte mit dieser Frage die etwas drückende Atmosphäre wieder.

Die Angesprochene sah sie einen Moment lang verwirrt an, dann sah man förmlich den Kronleuchter, der ihr aufging.

„Ach ja, hab ich."

„Was'n?", fragte Vivian neugierig.

„Klamotten!", antwortete Lily. „Von Ina designt."

„Ach so."

„Was hast du denn erwartet?", fragte Ilanna mit einem seltsamen Ton in der Stimme.

„Nichts bestimmtes..." Vivian hob die Schultern und sah betont unschuldig drein.

Alle lachten und die Stimmung war endgültig wieder ausgelassen und fröhlich.

Lily warf betont einen Blick auf ihre Uhr.

„Wir treffen uns in einer halben Stunde in Studio 3", sagte sie an die Jugendlichen und Joel gewandt. Allseitiges Nicken.

„Also dann, was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir drei uns jetzt eure Wohnung anschauen?", fragte Lily ihre Freundinnen.

„Hast du sie eingerichtet?", fragte Ina neugierig.

Lily sah sie mit gespielt leidendem Gesicht an. „Wer denn bitte sonst?"

Lachend und weiter flachsend erhoben sich die drei jungen Damen und waren kurz darauf aus der Küche verschwunden.

Kaum fünf Minuten nachdem sie weg waren, tauchte Kathy endlich auf und es gab Frühstück.

0

Aus der Sicht eines unwissenden Beobachters passierte an diesem Montag in Studio 3 nichts anderes als an Samstag zuvor. Gut, Vivian schoss die Photos und Lily konnte sich deshalb ganz auf die Jugendlichen konzentrieren. Und auch Joel und Ilanna waren anwesend, auch wenn sie nur still von einer ruhigen Ecke aus alles beobachteten. Außerdem ließ Lily Musik laufen, während die vier das richtige Laufen und Posieren übten.

Und doch – Lily war zufrieden, als sie um vier Uhr in die Hände klatschte und die Arbeit damit beendete. Auch, wenn sich ein paar kleine Sorgen in ihr eingenistet hatten.

„Ihr wart gut, wenn das so weitergeht, können wir bald die ersten professionellen Photos machen", lobte Lily und bald darauf trollten sich die vier Models, denn dass sie so gut waren lag zum Größten Teil an Lily, die den ganzen Tag über immer wieder ihr Fehler korrigiert hatte, sie ermahnt hatte und hundertmal dieselbe Pose, dieselbe Schrittfolge hatte üben lassen.

Kurz und bündig: Sie waren alle ziemlich k.o.

„Und? Was meint ihr?", fragte Lily in den Raum hinein, als die Jugendlichen draußen waren.

„Verdammt gut", antwortete Vivian und Ilanna nickte bestätigend.

„Sicher?" Lily seufzte. „Sie sind ja tatsächlich gut. Mein Gott, dafür, dass sie erst am Samstag angefangen haben, sind sie direkt genial! Aber sie machen eben immer noch Fehler..."

„Die keiner außer dir sieht, meine Liebe. Und außerdem hast du hier in der Zaubererwelt doch alle Zeit der Welt. Und du bist eine großartige Lehrerin!"

„Trotzdem. Irgendwie hab ich ein ungutes Gefühl."

„Weswegen?", fragte Ilanna alarmiert.

„Nicht deswegen, keine Sorge. Das läuft bestens, so wie immer." Lily lächelte mit einer Mischung aus Trauer und grimmiger Genugtuung.

„Einfach nur so?", fragte Vivian nach.

„Einfach nur so", bestätigte Lily. „Da fällt mir ein, Harry hatte letzte Woche Geburtstag und der arme Junge kommt so gut wie nie zum Shoppen. Hättet ihr nicht Lust auf meine Kosten -"

Lily hatte geschickt das Thema gewechselt und Vivian und Ilanna wussten, dass es besser war nicht nachzubohren. Außerdem klang das, was sie sagte nach viel Spaß.

„Wir sollen mit ihm shoppen gehen?", unterbrach Vivian ihre Freundin. Ihre Augen bekamen bei dieser Vorstellung einen seltsamen Glanz.

„Ich komme natürlich auch mit!", sagte Lily schnell.

„Ina?"

„Hm, ja, okay, ich auch." Lily klopfte ihr begütigend auf die Schulter. Ilanna war nicht _der_ Shoppingfan schlechthin und es freute sie, dass sie trotzdem Ja gesagt hatte.

„Joel?"

„Vergesst es. Erstens halten meine Nerven das nicht aus und zweitens-" Er brach ab und hätte sich am liebsten selbst geohrfeigt.

„Was zweitens?", fragte Ilanna neugierig und auch Vivian hatte den Braten sofort gerochen und sah den Visagisten prüfend an.

Der schüttelte verkrampft den Kopf.

„Bitte!", kam es flehend im Chor von Vivian und Ilanna.

„Nun lasst mir mal meinen armen Joel in Frieden!", rief Lily amüsiert.

Joel bedachte sie mit einem misstrauischen Blick. Lily verteidigte ihn? Da war doch was im Busch, oder?

Joel hatte natürlich vollkommen recht, aber seine Scharfsinnigkeit nützte ihm nicht das Geringste, denn Lily fuhr schon fort: „Wenn er doch nicht will, dass sein allerliebster Daniel sieht mit was für peinlichen Leuten er befreundet ist..."

Joel sah aus, als würde er Lily demnächst einen _Avada Kedavra_ auf den Hals jagen.

„Oh", kam es wieder im Chor von den zwei anderen.

„Dein Freund arbeitet in einer _Boutique_ in _Muggellondon_?", fragte Vivian. Es war eher eine Feststellung als eine Frage.

War ja auch logisch: Sie wollten shoppen gehen und Joel wollte nicht mit, weil dieser Daniel ihn dann mit ihnen sehen würde. Also musste er wohl in einem Kaufhaus oder einer Boutique arbeiten.

Joel antwortete ihr nicht, sondern sah sie nur finster an.

„Ja", übernahm Lily diese Aufgabe für ihn. „Und zwar lustigerweise in meinem Lieblingsladen. Nicht dass Joel uns einander irgendwann mal vorgestellt hat" – vorwurfsvoller Blick ob dieser Unhöflichkeit zu dem schwulen Visagisten – „aber wir sind auch so ins Gespräch gekommen, er ist sehr nett." Sie grinste Joel an. „Es hat dann aber schon ein Weilchen gedauert bis ich _seinen_ Joel mit _meinem_ teuren Visagisten in Verbindung gebracht hatte."

Vivian und Ilanna grinsten sich vielsagend an. Da gab es doch anscheinend tatsächlich jemanden dessen Bekanntschaft zu machen sich lohnen würde...

0

Am nächsten Morgen saßen die vier Jugendlichen, Joel und Ilanna bereits am Frühstückstisch, als Lily mit Vivian im Schlepptau die Küche betrat.

Die Rothaarige sah furchtbar verschlafen aus und gähnte unverfroren vor sich hin.

Mit leicht genervtem Gesicht drückte Lily ihre Freundin in deren Stuhl, seufzte dann leise und setzte sich ebenfalls.

„Guten Morgen, allerseits."

Alle murmelten ebenfalls ein ‚Morgen' und wandten sich dann wieder ihrem Frühstück zu.

Lily griff nach dem Nutellaglas, schraubte den Deckel ab und knallte das offene Glas auf Vivians Teller. Durch den Lärm öffnete diese ihre gerade eben wieder im Zufallen begriffenen Augen, die auch sofort das Glas vor ihr erspähten.

„Oh...", murmelte sie. „Danke."

„Kein Problem. Solange du wenigstens wach wirst", brummte Lily.

„Das", stellte Ina fest und deutete mit dem Finger auf Vivian, „ist Morgenmuffeligkeit im ausgewachsenen Stadium!"

„Kenn ich", murmelte Harry beinahe unhörbar. Beinahe.

„Ach?"

„Von dir selbst?", fragte Mihaéla neugierig.

Harry warf Draco einen Seitenblick zu, doch der aß äußerst konzentriert sein Brötchen.

„Aha", Mihaéla nickte wissend. „Sehr schlimm?"

„Nein, nein, es ist auszuhalten." Harry grinste. Draco hatte nun doch von seiner Semmel aufgeschaut und warf dem Schwarzhaarigen einen bitterbösen Blick zu – den dieser geflissentlich ignorierte.

Lily hatte mit Bedacht so lange gewartet, bis alle außer Vivian, die immer noch an ihrem letzten Brötchen knabberte, fertig gefrühstückt hatten, um mit ihrem Vorhaben herauszurücken.

„Sagt mal, was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir heute mal Laufsteg Laufsteg und Photos Photos sein lassen und statt dessen Harry eine neue Garderobe zusammenkaufen? Als Geburtstagsgeschenk. Erinnert ihr euch, ich hab ihn doch letzte Woche vertröstet, weil ich auf Ina und Viv warten wollte. Ich schlag mich doch nicht allein mit vier Jugendlichen herum!" Sie grinste.

Die Reaktionen auf ihre Worte waren... durchwachsen (und amüsierten sie herrlich).

Mihaéla und Fleur sahen sie erst überrascht, dann grinsend an und tauschten einen verschwörerischen Blick.

Draco sah Lily mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an und fixierte dann fragend Harry.

Joel hatte sich mit seinem Schicksal abgefunden und ertrug es mit Fassung. Vivian und Ilanna lächelten still vor sich hin.

Harry... war erst mal baff. Und dann lief er rot an vor Verlegenheit.

„Aber... aber du kannst doch nicht - "

„Und ob ich kann!", ereiferte Lily sich. „Ich hab mich so darauf gefreut, Papas Geld mit beiden Händen ausgeben zu können!"

Vivian klopfte Harry mitfühlend auf die Schulter. „Ich glaube nicht, dass du irgendeine Chance hast, ihr das auszureden. Sie hat sich nie sonderlich mit ihrem Vater verstanden und allein der Gedanke, dass sie sein hart erarbeitetes Geld mal richtig ausgeben könnte, bereitet ihr eine perfide Freude." Sie machte ein abfälliges Geräusch. „Nicht dass sie es sonst nicht ausgeben könnte, aber sie hat zuviel Anstand um es einfach so aus dem Fenster zu schmeißen. Du bist sozusagen eine äußerst willkommene Gelegenheit."

Harry nickte, obwohl er eigentlich zutiefst verwirrt war. Reiche Leute waren eben doch nicht ganz normal... Er gab sich geschlagen und nickte auch Lily noch einmal zu.

Zufrieden verschränkte die ihre Arme vor der Brust.

Inzwischen hatte sich Gemurmel ausgebreitet, das seinen Ausgangspunkt in einer angeregten Diskussion zwischen Mihaéla und Fleur, welche Farben Harry nun standen und welche nicht, hatte. Lily schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. Diese Kinder! Sie warf einen Blick auf die Uhr.

Kurz nach halb neun. Resolut warf sie die Jugendlichen hinaus, damit diese sich anzogen und man in einer knappen Viertelstunde aufbrechen würde können.

„Lily!" Joels Stimme hinter ihr klang ernst und angespannt, als er ihren Namen rief.

„Hm?" Lily drehte sich herum und sah ihn erwartungsvoll lächelnd an. Kein normaler Mensch hätte die leise Besorgnis in ihren Augen tatsächlich wahrgenommen.

Der Visagist hielt ihr wortlos die neuste Ausgabe des _Tagespropheten_ hin. Die Schlagzeilen sprangen Lily förmlich ins Gesicht.

AMELIA BONES IN EINEM VON INNEN VERRIEGELTEM ZIMMER ERMORDET

weiter auf Seite 2

DEMENTORENANGRIFFE AUF ZAUBERER UND MUGGEL

Überall in England häufen sich Übergriffe von Dementoren auf Zauberer und Muggel

weiter auf Seite 7

Lily sah von der Zeitung auf und tauschte einen ernsten Blick mit Joel.

„Also hat es angefangen...", murmelte sie.

Joel nickte.

Lily sah die stumme Frage in seinen Augen und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

Er seufzte hörbar.

„Denkst du, dass es unter diesen Umständen gut ist, wenn wir mit den Kindern nach Muggellondon gehen?", fragte er und fuhr sich verzagt durch die Haare.

Lily sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an. „Du zweifelst doch nicht etwa an meinem Können?"

„Nein, nein. Aber ist es nicht vielleicht ein bisschen leichtsinnig - "

„Bei Merlin! Ich bin da, du bist da und Ina und Viv ebenfalls! Dumbledore und das Ministerium wären froh, könnten sie Harry einen solchen Schutz dauerhaft zur Verfügung stellen!"

„Ist das der Grund, warum du den alten Kauz überreden konntest, dir ein paar seiner Schüler zu ‚leihen'?", fragte Joel scharf.

„Unter anderem, ja." Sie grinste. „Vertrau' mir Joel und zieh nicht so ein miesepetriges Gesicht!"

Der Braunhaarige seufzte. „Ich bewundere immer wieder deinen unzerstörbaren Optimismus..."

Lily lachte nur, drehte sich um, rief ihm über die Schulter noch ein „Beeil dich!" zu und verließ die Küche.

Joel seufzte nochmals, legte den _Tagespropheten_ achtlos auf den Tisch und folgte ihr.

Keine zehn Minuten später standen alle neun in einer kleinen, dreckigen Seitengasse von Londons City. Sie waren hier her appariert; Harry und Draco – die einzigen, die ihren Appariertest noch nicht abgelegt hatten – waren zusammen mit Lily und Viv appariert.

Draco schien diese Prozedur schon gewohnt zu sein, Harry fand sie einfach nur furchtbar. Fliegen, auf was auch immer, war sehr viel angenehmer.

„Los, kommt schon!", drängelte Lily und zog Harry kurzerhand hinter sich her.

0

Daniel Morgan stand an diesem Vormittag des 5. Augusts gut gelaunt hinter der Kasse der recht großen – weil sowohl Herren -, als auch Damen - und Kindermode führenden – Boutique „Butterfly", in der er jetzt seit eineinhalb Jahren arbeitete. Und er war durchaus zufrieden mit seinem Job. Seine Wohnung lag nicht weit entfernt und er fühlte sich in der pulsierenden City Londons wohl. Zwar war sein Domizil nicht besonders groß, eher winzig, aber er brauchte auch keine riesige Wohnung.

Und außerdem hatte er hier in London Joel kennen – und lieben – gelernt. Seit etwas mehr als einem Jahr waren sie jetzt fest zusammen. Obwohl Daniel ebenfalls ein Zauberer war, hatte er mit dieser Welt nicht mehr viel am Hut. Seine Familie besuchte er immer noch regelmäßig, aber ansonsten ließ er Zauberei Zauberei sein. Dass er sich ausgerechnet hier in London in einen der wenigen Zauberer verliebt hatte, die sich frei und sicher in der normalen Welt bewegten, konnte man wohl getrost Ironie des Schicksals nennen. Er seufzte. Aber er war unbestreitbar glücklich. Mit Joel, mit sich und der Welt, mit seinem Leben.

Unvermittelt riss ihn die Türklingel aus seinen Grübeleien. Er schaute auf und direkt in ein ihm gut bekanntes, grinsendes Gesicht.

„Lily!"

„Hallo Daniel, mein Lieber!" Sie umarmte ihn überschwänglich und ließ sich von dem dunkelhaarigen Mann auf beide Wangen küssen. Erst jetzt bemerkte Daniel, dass seine Kundin und gute Freundin nicht allein gekommen war, wie sie es normalerweise zu tun pflegte. Hinter ihr kamen vier Jugendliche, von denen einer ihm merkwürdig bekannt vorkam, zwei junge Frauen und – zu seiner maßlosen Überraschung – Joel in das Geschäft.

Ein einziger prüfender Blick ins Gesicht seines Freundes verriet Daniel, dass dieser mit der Situation mehr als unzufrieden war. Er schenkte Joel ein warmes Lächeln, trat schnell hinter der Kasse hervor und gab seinem Liebsten einen kurzen Kuss auf den Mund.

„Hallo!", hauchte er noch, dann wandte er sich wieder Lily zu.

„Wen hast du mir denn heute mitgebracht?"

Amüsiert registrierte er die verunsicherten Blicke, die ihm die beiden Jungen zuwarfen. Da hatten wohl zwei noch nie einen Kuss zwischen zwei Männern gesehen.

„Also, das sind meine Freundinnen Ilanna Hawke und Vivian Wintson und die vier jungen Leute dort sind meine Nachwuchsmodels Fleur Delacour, Mihaéla Retfeld, Draco Malfoy und Harry Potter", stellte Lily ihre ‚Nachhut' vor.

Bei Harrys Namen ging Daniel ein Kronleuchter auf. Klar, dass ihm dieses Gesicht irgendwie bekannt vorgekommen war.

„Und was kann ich für euch tun?", fragte Daniel weiter, die Tatsache, dass er gerade _die_ Berühmtheit der Zaubererwelt in seiner Boutique stehen hatte gekonnt überspielend.

Lily erklärte ihm ihr Anliegen.

„Und warum sind dann die anderen alle hier? Als moralischer Beistand?" Daniel lachte.

„Gewissermaßen. Ich denke, sie können sich auch umschauen, ihr habt ja genug Zeug da", erwiderte Lily ungerührt.

Daniel nickte. „Dann los!"

Harry sah sich unvermittelt von Lily am Arm gepackt und hinter Daniel hergeschleift. Irgendwie war ihm überhaupt nicht wohl bei dieser Sache. Er seufzte.

Dass Draco und Joel ihnen folgten, während die Mädchen, Viv und Ina in die entgegengesetzte Richtung verschwanden, bekam er nur am Rande mit.

„Fangen wir mit Unterwäsche an?", fragte Daniel gerade und riss Harry damit unsanft von seinen Befürchtungen in die böse Wirklichkeit.

Lily nickte bestätigend.

„Harry, was willst du für Farben?", fragte sie den Schwarzhaarigen.

Wollten _die_ ihm etwa Unterwäsche aussuchen?

„Ähm, ich würd' gern erst mal selber-"

Lily sah ihn amüsiert grinsend an. „Klar, mach nur, wir warten."

Harry, froh, der allgemeinen Aufmerksamkeit entkommen zu können, verschwand in die Unterwäscheabteilung und sah sich in aller Ruhe Boxershorts und Slips an. Ab und an nahm er ein paar heraus, die in seine näherer Auswahl kamen.

Er hatte inzwischen eingesehen, dass es wohl wenig Sinn hatte, sich zu wehren oder zurückzuhalten, es würde nur darin enden, dass Lily oder Daniel ihm irgendetwas aussuchten... und gerade Daniels Geschmack traute er nicht hundertprozentig über den Weg. Nicht dass er dazu neigte, alle Schwulen über einen Kamm zu scheren, aber Joel hatte ihn gelehrt, vorsichtig zu sein. Er erinnerte sich mit Schaudern an seine rasierten Beine. Nein, lieber suchte er seine Sachen selber aus und außerdem machte es ihm irgendwie sogar Spaß.

Er fragte sich, ob Daniel wohl ebenfalls ein Zauberer war. Er war schließlich anscheinend mit Joel zusammen, also lag es nahe... dass die zwei sich einfach so vor allen anderen küssten. Irgendwie beschäftigte Harry dieser Kuss, fast gegen seinen Willen, und wühlte ihn beinahe auf.

„Sag mal, willst du noch lange diesen Slip hin und her schieben?", fragte urplötzlich eine Stimme belustigt ganz nah an seinem Ohr.

Harry fuhr herum und sah sich unvermittelt Draco gegenüber, der ihm bis gerade eben noch über die Schulter gelinst hatte. Lily, Daniel und Joel hatten sich zu ein paar gemütlichen Sesseln vor den Umkleiden zurückgezogen und plauderten angeregt.

„Hä?", sagte Harry wenig geistreich.

„Du schiebst jetzt schon geraume Zeit diesen einen roten Slip auf der Kleiderstange hin und her. Hat das einen tieferen Sinn, den ich nur nicht verstehe?" Draco sah ihn fragend an.

„Äh, nein, nicht dass ich wüsste", antwortete Harry errötend. Anscheinend war er sehr tief in Gedanken versunken gewesen!

„Zeig mal, was du ausgesucht hast!", forderte Draco Harry auf und nahm dem Schwarzhaarigen das halbe Dutzend Wäschestücke, das er bis jetzt ausgewählt hatte, aus der Hand. Überrascht wollte schon protestieren, wurde sich aber rechtzeitig darüber bewusst, wie blöd das aussehen würde und wandte sich verlegen wieder den Kleiderstangen vor sich zu. Draco sah sich derweil die zwei Boxershorts und vier Slips an, die Harry ausgesucht hatte. Der Blondschopf musste seinem Mitbewohner widerwillig Geschmack zugestehen. Die Unterwäsche war zwar meist schlicht einfarbig gehalten, aber aus hochwertigem, eng anliegendem Material und schön geschnitten. Draco würde selbst nichts anderes kaufen. Nur die Farben waren nicht ganz die von ihm bevorzugten. Schwarz und Dunkelrot. Naja.

Er griff ein paar Mal an Harry vorbei und fügte dessen Unterwäscheauswahl noch einige Stücke hinzu.

„Was tust du da?", fragte Harry irritiert und drehte sich um, als Dracos Arm zum wiederholten Male in seinem Blickfeld aufgetaucht und mit einem Slip in der Hand wieder verschwunden war.

„Unterwäsche für dich aussuchen", antwortete Draco unverblümt und grinste.

Kopfschüttelnd nahm Harry dem Platinblonden die Unterwäsche aus den Händen und verschwand mit seiner Last in Richtung Umkleiden. Draco hatte natürlich Grün für ihn ausgesucht. Dunkelgrün! Brummelnd zog er den Vorhang der Umkleide zu und schlüpfte aus seiner Jeans.

Draco gesellte sich währenddessen zu den drei Erwachsenen, denen Harry nicht mal einen Blick gegönnt hatte. Vivian und Ilanna kamen jetzt ebenfalls dazu und nahmen kurzerhand auf dem Boden platz, da nur die Sessel da waren.

„Ein wirklich hübsches Geschäft", stellte Ina fest.

„Danke." Daniel grinste.

„Habt ihr zwei was gefunden?", fragte Lily Draco.

Draco griente. „Doch, ich denke schon. Mit denen, die ich ausgesucht hab, müssten's wohl an die 20 Stück sein."

„Also hat er es aufgegeben, sich zu sträuben. Schön", meinte Lily erfreut.

Sie konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, warum der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor so schnell einsichtig geworden war.

„Er hat wohl nicht vor, sich uns in seiner neuen Unterwäsche zu zeigen, oder?" Lily lächelte bei ihren Worten amüsiert.

„Wohl eher nicht", bestätigte Draco. ‚Würde ich aber auch nicht machen', dachte er.

Plötzlich kam dem Blonden eine Idee und mit einem leicht maliziösen Lächeln auf den Lippen erhob er sich und kurzerhand den Kopf in Harrys Umkleide.

Der Schwarzhaarige stand gerade mit nichts mehr bekleidet als einem dunkelgrünen Slip vor dem Spiegel. Dracos Augen glitten kurz über den ebenmäßigen, straffen Körper, den er im Spiegel sogar von vorn sah. Sein Mitbewohner war wirklich attraktiv, stellte er fest. Aber eigentlich hatte er ja nicht vorgehabt, Harrys Körperbau zu bewundern (oder doch?).

„Ich wusste doch, dass dir Dunkelgrün steht!"

Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag durch Dracos Stimme hinter sich erschreckt fuhr Harry herum.

„Geht's noch?", fauchte er. „Sag wenigstens Bescheid, wenn du reinkommst!"

Der Junge bescherte ihm noch einen Herzkasper. Musste er aber auch so seinen Kopf in die Umkleide stecken, dass er ihn nicht im Spiegel sehen konnte?

„Aber sonst stört's dich nicht, wenn ich dich beinahe nackt sehe, fragte Draco provozierend.

„Sollte es? Wir sind doch beide Jungs und der Anblick eines halbnackten männlichen Körpers dürfte nichts Neues für dich sein." Harry sah den Blonden prüfend an.

Der zuckte ausweichend die Schultern.

Harry wandte sich wieder dem Spiegel zu uns stellte fest:

„Passt."

0

Um 14.00Uhr war Harry um 20 Slips und Boxershorts, fünf Hosen, acht Hemden, zehn T-Shirts, sieben ärmellose Shirts, sechs Pullover, drei langärmelige Shirts, zwei Paar Schuhe und eine kleine Menge Accessoires reicher. Zudem hatte Lily einen warmen Winterumhang als Sonderanfertigung getarnt in Auftrag gegeben. Harry hatte keine Ahnung, was sie sich da ausgedacht hatte, jedenfalls wirkte sie sehr zufrieden, als alles geklärt war.

(Fleur hatte übrigens nicht wiederstehen können und ein hellblau – silbernes Abendkleid erstanden, das „wirklich se'r hübsch" war und Vivian hatte sich spontan in ein schwarzes Oberteil mit geschickt platziertem Netzstoff verliebt. Lily dagegen hatte einen großen an der Krempe ästhetisch ausgefransten Strohhut gekauft.)

Am Abend spürten jedenfalls alle die Anstrengungen des Shoppings und fielen mehr in ihre Betten, als dass sie sich hinlegten. Und Morpheus nahm sie wie immer zuverlässig in seine Arme...

Ende Kapitel 6

1. ist mir kein gescheiterer Name als „Butterfly" eingefallen und 2. ist's doch eine nette, kleine Anspielung auf den Manga „Kleiner Schmetterling". Übrigens sehr empfehlenswert. hach Schööön!

A/N: Danke, danke, danke für eure lieben Worte! Ich weiß, ich bin furchtbar, dass ich so lange für ein neues Kapitel brauche, aber ich schreib erst alles handschriftlich auf und tippe es dann ab und lese nochmal Korrektur... und dann bin ich hoffentlich zufrieden. (Vorher denk' ich laaange über das Kapitel nach) Perfektionistin. seufz


	8. Träume sind Schäume!

Hallo, ihr alle, falls ihr noch da seid...

hüst Ich trau mich ja beinahe nicht, das neue Kapitel reinzuschmeißen...

Zur Erklärung: Ich habe erst eine relativ kurze Geschichte geschrieben (5 Kapitel + Epilog), die mir aber sehr wichtig war, übrigens auch eine HP-ff mit Harry/Draco. Und dann lag meine freie Zeit am Boden und meine Motivation erst recht... na ja, seht es mir nach, ja! --

Es wird jetzt regelmäßiger weitergehen, das verspreche ich hoch und heilig.

Und falls doch mal was schief gehen sollte, empfehle ich „Weil nur das Heute zählt" (besagte ff). Oder Geschichten von Luthien. Alle sehr schön. Oder ihr lest meine Kurzgeschichten „Schnee" und „Bambus". Zu beiden spuken mir Fortsetzungen im Kopf rum, und vielleicht regt das ein oder andere Revi eine Idee an.

So. hüst

Nach diesen allg. Verbraucherinfos (sprich: Werbung! ) kommen wir zu euren etwas lange zurückliegenden Revis:

Soma Belenus: Ich werde diese ff zuende bringen... und wenn ich dabei drauf gehe. Verzögerungen muss man mir allerdings nachsehen, ich arbeite an einem guten Abitur. (will nämlich Tiermedizin studieren). Wenn du das bisher schon originell fandest, dann bin ich gespannt, was du von diesem Kapitel hältst... Danke, ansonsten.

Noire: Also, da in den Warnungen „slash" drin steht, nehme ich an, es ist auch slash. Hm. Dankeschön für das Lob.

Yuy: Lily und Co müssen in den Vordergrund rücken, denn zumindest Lily ist meine dritte Hauptperson. nick Und sie verkörpert mich nicht allzu sehr, hat aber einige ähnliche Züge, das geb ich zu. Trotzdem... ich könnte nicht tun, was sie tut. Aber ausdenken kann ich's mir. hehe

Danke, für das Lob.

So, jetzt aber ENDLICH das Kapitel an sich. Viel Spaß!

Titel: White Satin – Black Silk  
Kapitel: 7?  
Autoren: Lillith & watery (wobei die Hauptidee von mir stammt, watery schreibt einzelne Szenen, die ich eingliedere)  
Pairing: HP/DM  
Warnungen: slash, Lime, Lemon (wohl nur andeutungsweise)

Rating: P-16

Kapitel 7

Träume sind Schäume!

dreams are more fragile

and fleeting than

a glass rose.

(engl. Übers. "Scarlet" – _Ayashi no Ceres_)

"Die das Dunkel nicht fühlen, werden sich nie nach dem Licht umsehen."  
(Henry Thomas Buckle)

Der Mond leuchtete nur als hauchdünne Sichel und durchdrang kaum die Tintenschwärze der Nacht. Er stand mitten auf einem Friedhof im Nirgendwo. Und doch kannte er diesen unscheinbaren Friedhof. Hinter einer großen Eibe waren die Umrisse einer kleinen Kirche zu sehen.

‚Nein', dachte er. ‚Nicht schon wieder!' Panisch sah er sich um. Warum musste er sich das hier immer wieder ansehen? Reichte es nicht, dass es _einmal_ passiert war?

Da – dort stand er selbst. Mit gezücktem Zauberstab und neben ihm... Cedric. Der in den nächsten paar Sekunden sterben würde.

Er musste nicht hinsehen, um zu wissen, dass sein früheres Ich gerade von Schmerzen gequält zusammenbrach und er brauchte auch das ‚_Avada Kedavra_' nicht zu hören, das Wurmschwanz in die Nacht hinaus schrie, um sich dessen bewusst zu werden, dass Cedric wieder einmal gestorben war. Man mochte denken, dass er irgendwann abgestumpft war, so oft, wie er das alles nun schon erlebt hatte, aber eher das Gegenteil war der Fall. Es wurde von Mal zu Mal schlimmer. Und er konnte nicht das Geringste tun. Außer zusehen. Immerhin, er steckte nicht in seinem alten Körper, den Alptraum aus dieser Perspektive zu erleben, war fast unerträglich für ihn.

Trotzdem machte er alle Schmerzen dieser Nacht, psychische sowie physische, noch einmal durch. Er verfolgte das Ritual, das ihm so oft in seine Träume gefolgt war, den Kampf gegen Voldemort... und zerbrach beinahe an dem Anblick seiner toten Eltern... dann folgte Schwärze.

Hätte er noch Tränen gehabt, hätte er geweint. Hätte sich diesen kurzen Augenblick der Schwäche gegönnt. Aber er hatte keine Tränen mehr und der Alptraum war auch noch nicht zuende.

Ruckartig fand er sich in der Mysteriumsabteilung des Zaubereiministeriums wieder.

Er sah Bellatrix gegen Sirius kämpfen. Sah das Lachen seines Paten, als er seine Cousine verhöhnte, dann seinen entgeisterten Gesichtsausdruck, als ihr _Stupor_ ihn direkt auf die Brust traf und das Entsetzen in seinen Augen, als er fiel. Durch den Schleier und fort von ihm. In den Tod.

Wieder kam die Schwärze.

In ihm war nur noch die Leere, zurückgelassen von den drei Personen, die er bisher am meisten geliebt hatte und die ihn verlassen hatten. Die wegen ihm selbst gestorben waren. Leere, Schuldgefühle, Angst... aber auch der Willen, weiter zu machen, sich nicht einfach unterkriegen zu lassen. Aber jetzt war dieser Wille nur ein winziges Licht im Dunkeln. Jetzt gönnte er sich einen Moment der Schwäche. Er zog die Beine eng an seinen Oberkörper und schlang die Arme darum. Er wollte einfach eine Weile ausruhen. Sich in seinem Selbstmitleid vergraben.

Aber immer wieder drängten Bilder in seinen Geist. Gesichter. In schneller Folge tauchten sie auf, verschwammen, wirbelten durcheinander, rissen ihn mit... seine Eltern, die Dursleys, Hagrid, Dumbledore, Hermione, Ron, Voldemort, Lily, Joel, Mihaéla, Fleur, Draco.

Urplötzlich wurde er aus den wirbelnden Bildern heraus in eine neue Vision geworfen.

Er sah sich selbst, wie er Draco im Klo der Maulenden Myrte mit gezücktem Zauberstab gegenüberstand. Überrascht registrierte er noch das tränenverschmierte Gesicht des Blondschopfs, dann sprach sein anderes Ich einen Zauber, den er nicht einmal kannte.

Er schrie zu Tode erschrocken auf. Draco war auf seinen Zauber hin blutend zusammengebrochen!

Was sollte denn das? Würde er Draco etwa umbringen? War das hier etwa eine Zukunftsvision oder eine seiner tiefsten Befürchtungen?

Seine Augen klebten beinahe an dem entsetzten, blutverschmierten Gesicht Dracos.

Das nächste, was er sah, war wieder Schwärze und nebenbei spürte er einen scharfen, brennenden Schmerz auf seiner linken Wange.

„Harry?"

Die Stimme, die ihn da beim Namen nannte, klang besorgt. Aber warum denn? Es war doch nur einer seiner altbekannten Alpträume gewesen! Er lachte leicht hysterisch auf.

Dann wurde er geschüttelt. „Harry, wach auf!" Seltsam, das klang fast flehend. Harrys benebeltes Hirn begriff nur in Ansätzen, was da vor sich ging, aber als sich schützende Arme um ihn schlossen und ihn in liebevoller Wärme geborgen hielten, beruhigte er sich langsam wieder. Die Hand, die ihm sanft über den Rücken streichelte tat ihr übriges und schließlich erkannte Harry, wer ihn da in den Armen hielt.

„Draco!", keuchte er und rückte reflexartig ein Stück von dem anderen weg.

„Merlin sei Dank, du bist wieder wach." Draco sah ihn erleichtert an.

Die Erkenntnis traf Harry wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube. Vielleicht hätte er diesen furchtbaren Alptraum vergessen können, einfach vergraben, so, wie das meiste andere auch... aber jetzt war jede einzelne Erinnerung wieder da. Er begann unkontrolliert zu zittern.

„Harry... alles okay?", fragte Draco ihn und berührte Harry vorsichtig an der Schulter.

Der Schwarzhaarige riss sich zusammen und nickte. „Jaja, alles in Ordnung!"

„Bist du sicher? Du hast geschrien im Schlaf. Ich dachte, ich wecke dich lieber..." Mit einem entschuldigenden Ausdruck in den Augen beugte sich Draco ein Stück vor und strich vorsichtig über Harrys linke Wange. „Das war ich. Tut mir leid."

„Schon gut."

„Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte Draco nochmals.

„Ja, verdammt!", fauchte Harry gereizt und erschrak selbst über die Aggressivität, die er so plötzlich an den Tag legte. Schnell ließ er sich von Draco abgewandt wieder in die Kissen sinken. Der Blondschopf sah ihn lediglich etwas überrascht und nachdenklich an.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, was du genau geträumt hast, aber es war ein Alptraum... oder?", fragte er schließlich leise und, wie Harry fand, überraschend einfühlsam.

„Und?", entgegnete er unfreundlich.

„Vielleicht willst du darüber reden?"

„Warum sollte ich? Damit du mit diesen brühwarmen Neuigkeiten zu deinem Vater oder gleich zu Voldemort rennen kannst? Den Weg kannst du dir sparen, Voldemort hatte ein Jahr lang Zeit, sämtliche Träume von mir auszuspionieren."

Draco seufzte. Behutsam legte er Harry eine Hand auf die Schulter und drehte ihn mit sanfter Gewalt zu sich herum, sodass er ihm ins Gesicht sehen konnte. Er verstand zwar nicht, was Harry zuletzt gemeint hatte, schob diesen Gedanken aber erst einmal zur Seite.

„Denkst du wirklich so von mir?", fragte er und Harry meinte eine gewisse Traurigkeit aus seiner Stimme herauszuhören.

Er drehte sein Gesicht weg. Nein, er dachte nicht so. Und? Was änderte das? Er ignorierte die kleine ehrliche Stimme in seinem Inneren die „Alles" antwortete. Es verwirrte ihn selber zutiefst, aber was er in der letzten Woche von Draco Malfoy gesehen hatte, ließ sich einfach nicht mit seinem Bild desselben als potentiellen Todesser in Einklang bringen.

Er schüttelte schließlich mit einiger Verzögerung den Kopf.

Draco registrierte diese winzige Bewegung zwar, reagierte aber nicht darauf, sondern schwieg. Als Cion angetapst kam – wie sollte ein normaler Kater bei diesem Radau mitten in der Nacht auch schlafen können – und sich an den Oberschenkel des Blonden gelehnt hinlegte, streichelte der gedankenverloren durch das Fell des Tieres. Das darauffolgende Schnurren ließ Harry wieder aufschauen. Draco sah nicht mehr zu ihm, sondern aus dem Fenster, durch das der Mond ins Zimmer schien. Aber der Junge sah weder den Mond noch die scherenschnittartigen Bäume, sondern schien den Blick auf etwas anderes, unfestes gerichtet zu haben.

Leise setzte Harry sich auf und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Kopflehne seines Bettes.

„Willst du's wirklich wissen?", fragte er.

Draco wandte sich wieder ihm zu und sah ihn nachdenklich an.

„So, wie du fragst, könnte man denken, es wäre besser, wenn ich es nicht wüsste." Er lächelte kurz, dann nickte er. „Erzähl's trotzdem."

„Ich habe von meinen Eltern geträumt", fing Harry an. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Nicht davon, wie sie starben, sondern wie sie beim Trimagischen Turnier aus Voldemorts Zauberstab kamen." Der Schwarzhaarige verstummte kurz und seine Augen wurden glasig.

Draco sah ihn erstaunt an. „Sie kamen aus seinem Zauberstab?"

Harry nickte. „Wir haben den gleichen Zauberstab. Deswegen hat meiner seinen gezwungen, alle Flüche, die er ausgeübt hat, in umgekehrter Reihenfolge noch einmal auszuspeien... und Voldemort hat keine Frösche in Vasen verwandelt..." Er schloss kurz die Augen und fuhr sich mit der rechten Hand übers Gesicht. „Und Cedric habe ich sterben sehen."

Draco schluckte. „Hast du diesen Traum öfter?"

Harry lächelte zynisch. „Natürlich. Und er ist auch damit noch nicht zuende. Im allgemeinen kann ich anschließend immer noch meinem Paten Sirius beim Sterben zusehen."

„Sirius?", hakte Draco nach. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass er diesen Namen eigentlich kennen sollte, aber er wusste partout nicht woher.

„Sirius Black. Der angebliche Massenmörder, der aus Askaban geflohen ist."

„Oh."

„Aber er war kein Mörder. Und erst recht kein Anhänger Voldemorts..." Harry konnte nun nicht mehr verhindern, dass ihm die Tränen in die Augen stiegen, aber er schluckte sie hinunter. „Er war der letzte Rest einer liebenden Familie, die ich hätte haben können. Aber Voldemort hat alle äußerst gründlich umgebracht." Harry verstummte.

Draco wusste nicht recht, was er von all dem halten sollte. Nur eines wusste er auf alle Fälle: Dass er nicht mit Harry tauschen wollte. Er hatte durch das, was Harry ihm erzählt hatte, eine leise Ahnung bekommen, was es bedeutete, Harry Potter zu heißen. Er konnte den immensen Druck, der auf dem Jugendlichen vor ihm lastete, förmlich sehen.

Dann fiel ihm etwas auf. „Du sagtest, du hast keine Familie mehr, aber irgendwer holt dich doch immer am Schuljahresende vom Bahnhof ab, oder?"

„Das waren mein Onkel, meine Tante und ihr missratener Sohn. Bei denen bin ich aufgewachsen. Es sind Muggel, die Zauberei wie eine ansteckende Krankheit behandeln", antwortete Harry leise. Dann hob er seine Stimme ein wenig. „Aber immerhin haben sie mich zehn Jahre bei sich wohnen lassen, auch wenn ich mein Zimmer im Schrank unter der Treppe hatte. Inzwischen ist der aber zu klein und ich hab für die Ferien ein eigenes Zimmer." Er lachte zynisch. „Eigentlich kann ich ihnen dankbar sein, oder?"

Draco war sprachlos. Zum einen schockte ihn die Tatsache, dass Harry Potter, seines Zeichens Stolz der Zaubererwelt bei _Muggeln_ groß geworden war und dass er in einen Schrank unter einer Treppe verfrachtet worden war. Zum anderen die Verbitterung, die trotz seiner gerade mal sechzehn Jahre aus der Stimme und den Worten des Jungen sprach.

Einen Moment lang herrschte ein unangenehmes Schweigen zwischen den beiden.

Schließlich fragte Harry gespielt munter: „Und deine Kindheit?"

Leicht überrascht zuckte Draco die Schultern. „Erwartungsgemäß denk ich. Verzogener Rotzbengel reicher Eltern. Mal abgesehen davon, dass mein Vater es nicht für nötig erachtete, seinem Sohn eine eigene Meinung zu lassen, hatte ich eine herrliche Kindheit."

Aufseufzend ließ Draco seinen Oberkörper neben Harry auf das Bett fallen. Der Schwarzhaarige rückte automatisch ein Stück zur Seite, um ihm Platz zu machen. In einvernehmlichen Schweigen sahen die beiden hinauf zum Betthimmel und während ihre Augen den zahlreichen Falten im lindgrünen Stoff folgten, beruhigten sich ihre Gedanken und irgendwann konnte Harry gerade noch das Licht ausschalten, ehe Morpheus beide wieder in sein Reich trug.

Cions Bernsteinaugen ruhten noch einen Moment lang auf den beiden Jungen, die nun zusammen in Harrys Bett schliefen. Nicht unbedingt aneinandergekuschelt, obwohl sie sich Harrys Bettdecke teilten und so eng nebeneinander liegen mussten, aber doch unleugbar vertraut. Dann rollte sich auch der Kater zusammen und gönnte auch sich noch ein paar Stunden Schlaf.

0

Etwas Kühles, Feuchtes berührte ihn an der Wange. Irritiert schlug Harry die Augen auf und blinzelte in das helle Sonnenlicht, von dem das Schlafzimmer bereits erfüllt war. Es hatte gestern keiner die Vorhänge zugezogen.

„Guten Morgen", schnurrte es neben ihm unvermittelt.

Harry drehte den Kopf und sah direkt in funkelnde bernsteinfarbene Katzenaugen. „Cion...", stellte er wenig geistreich fest.

„Das ist mein Name." Der Kater schien äußerst zufrieden mit sich und der Welt und rieb sein Köpfchen verschmust an Harrys Wange.

„Warum hast du mich geweckt?", fragte Harry gähnend.

„Ich hab Hunger."

„Ach? Jetzt plötzlich?" Cion hatte bisher noch nie irgendetwas zu Fressen verlangt, deshalb überraschte seine Antwort Harry einigermaßen.

„Ich hab die meisten Mäuse im Garten gefressen, so viele gab es nicht... und eh ich verhungere, probiere ich doch lieber dieses seltsame Katzenfutter. Kathy hat welches mitgebracht, es steht in der Küche im Schrank unter der Spüle", erklärte der Kater.

Harry seufzte. „Ich komm gleich."

Cion gab sich damit zufrieden, maunzte seinen Besitzer nochmals auffordernd an, dann sprang er vom Bett und stolzierte in die Küche.

Der Schwarzhaarige kniff die Augen zusammen und drehte sich ein wenig verzagt auf seine linke Seite. Sollte er die schöne Wärme seines Bettes jetzt wirklich schon aufgeben?

Ergeben öffnete er die Augen wieder – und dann setzte sein Herz vor Überraschung einen Schlag lang aus. Da lag doch tatsächlich Draco Malfoy höchstpersönlich neben ihm in seinem Bett! Wie kam der denn hierher?

Harry atmete tief durch. Er hatte einen Alptraum gehabt. Draco hatte ihn aufgeweckt, sie hatten geredet... er hatte ihm von seinen Eltern und Sirius erzählt... dann waren sie anscheinend eingeschlafen... im selben Bett.

Kein Wunder, dass es so schön warm gewesen war. Harry beobachtete den Blondschopf neugierig. Er lächelte im Schlaf. Es war ein seliges, verträumtes Lächeln wie man es zuweilen bei schlafenden kleinen Kindern sah. Irgendwie süß. Im nächsten Moment schüttelte Harry über sich selbst den Kopf. Ging er jetzt etwa schon dazu über Draco süß zu finden?

Aber es war so und außerdem – der Blonde war schließlich Model, also konnte man ihn auch getrost als süß bezeichnen.

Trotzdem immer noch leicht schockiert von seinen höchst eigenen Gedanken stand Harry nun doch auf. Draco grummelte und sein Kinderlächeln verzog sich zu einem unzufriedenen Ausdruck. Er rutschte hin und her, bis er die Stelle gefunden hatte, auf der Harry bis gerade eben noch gelegen hatte. Der Schwarzhaarige lächelte nur amüsiert und tapste möglichst leise um den anderen nicht zu wecken ins Bad.

Nachdem er sich ein paar Hände voll eisig kalten Wassers ins Gesicht geklatscht hatte, betrachtete er nachdenklich sein Spiegelbild. Das Wasser perlte von seiner Haut und ein paar der immer wirren Haarsträhnen waren an den Spitzen ebenfalls etwas feucht geworden.

Unter seinen grünen Augen lagen dunkle Ringe.

Die Augen seiner Mutter. Wie oft hatte er das schon gehört? Egal. Er durfte sich von diesen Alpträumen nicht immer so mitnehmen lassen. Das war ja armselig. Er erlebte es ja nicht einmal selbst mit, er war nur ein Beobachter! Und trotzdem ging es ihm jedes Mal erbärmlich an die Substanz. Es benötigte nicht viel, um das, was sein Unterbewusstsein nur notdürftig vergraben hatte, an die Oberfläche zu bringen. Kleine Anstöße genügten völlig. Das was er nicht sah, spielte sich mit hundertfacher Genauigkeit in seinem Kopf ab. Er brauchte nicht nahe am Geschehen zu sein, er brauchte nicht alles zu sehen. Er ging auch so jedes Mal beinahe kaputt daran. Sein Unterbewusstsein wusste verdammt genau, wie es ihn am wirkungsvollsten quälen konnte.

Es war vielleicht nicht die beste Art und Weise damit umzugehen, indem er all diese Ereignisse die meiste Zeit seines Lebens verdrängte (war es möglich, dass die Erinnerungen dann in seinen Alpträumen mit umso größerer Intensität zuschlugen?), aber die einzige, die ihm gelang. Er kam sich manchmal selbst erbärmlich vor, weil er zu schwach war, sich zu jedem Zeitpunkt seinen Erinnerungen zu stellen. Aber es ließ sich nicht ändern.

Harry seufzte. Energisch rubbelte er sich mit einem der Handtücher das Gesicht trocken.

Dann ging er in die Küche um jetzt tatsächlich Cion zu füttern.

Ein kühler Luftzug drang in Dracos morgendlichen Halbschlaf. Der Blonde grummelte und wälzte sich auf die andere Seite. Vorsichtig blinzelte er in die Welt um sich herum. Das Fenster stand sperrangelweit offen – kein Wunder, dass es so kalt geworden war, trotz der warmen Decke. Leicht desorientiert tastete Draco nach seiner Armbanduhr, die gewohnheitsmäßig auf seinem Nachtschränkchen liegen sollte. Nichts. Auf seiner rechten Seite stand nicht mal ein Nachtschränkchen.

„Häh...?", murmelte der Blonde verwirrt.

„Das ist mein Nachtschränkchen, Draco. Was auch immer du suchst, ich bezweifle stark, dass du es finden wirst."

Überrascht schlug Draco endgültig die Augen auf und fuhr hoch.

Gegenüber dem Fußende seines Bettes stand Harry vor einem geöffneten Schrank und war gerade dabei sich ein ärmelloses schwarzes Shirt über den Kopf zu ziehen.

Schlagartig setzte sich Dracos etwas morgenfaules Gehirn in Gang und nun wusste er auch, in wessen Bett er da lag. Errötend fiel er auf die Matratze zurück.

Harry, ein wenig besorgt ob der plötzlichen Stille, beugte sich neugierig über ihn.

„Geht's dir nicht gut?", fragte er.

„Mir geht's blendend", brummelte Draco.

Harry seufzte. ‚Morgenmuffel', dachte er, innerlich grinsend. „Sieh' zu, dass du aus den Federn kommst, es gibt gleich Frühstück."

„Wie spät?"

„Nach 10."

„Da gibt's noch Frühstück?"

„Du hast gestern nicht zugehört, oder?", fragte Harry resigniert.

Draco sah ihn nur fragend an.

„Die drei Damen wollten – ich zitiere Lily – einen lustigen Weiberabend machen und weil Vivian ja noch morgenmuffeliger ist, als du, gibt's erst halb 11 Frühstück."

„Aha."

Leise lachend schüttelte Harry den Kopf und ließ Draco allein.

Der schälte sich aus den fremden Decken. Oha... er hatte doch tatsächlich eine Nacht (ja gut, eine halbe) mit Harry im selben Bett geschlafen... und das, wo sie erst seit einer Woche halbwegs miteinander auskamen. Gut, eigentlich kamen sie schon ziemlich gut miteinander aus... zumindest besser, als man vermutet hätte.

Draco beschloss, dass es wohl besser war, diese Gedanken nicht weiter zu vertiefen und tapste zu seinem Kleiderschrank.

Minuten später kam der Blondschopf gähnend ins Wohnzimmer. Harry saß auf dem Sofa, das seltsame Katzenviech auf dem Schoß. Es schnurrte laut, da der Schwarzhaarige gedankenverloren immer wieder über sein Fell streichelte.

Draco beugte sich über die Sofalehne.

„Wo hast du dieses Viech eigentlich her?", fragte er.

„Zugelaufen. Und er heißt Cion. Viech mag er nicht sonderlich", antwortete Harry.

„Soso. Bin übrigens fertig", stellte Draco fest.

Harry konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Was?", fragte Draco leicht gereizt.

Harry hob nur fragend eine Augenbraue.

„Warum grinst du so?", konkretisierte Draco seine Frage ungeduldig.

„Och...", war alles, was er als Antwort bekam.

Draco sah ein, dass er hier wohl nicht weiter kam und stapfte aus der Wohnung.

Harry lächelte vor sich hin. Irgendwie fand er diese Morgenmuffeligkeit sehr knuffig. Äh... nein, knuffig war ein schlechtes Wort... Naja, jedenfalls war's ja auch egal. Etwas hektisch sprang er auf und folgte Draco, woraufhin Cion ihn vorwurfsvoll anmaunzte und sich dann auf dem Sofa zusammenrollte.

0

Als Harry und Draco die Küche betraten, wuselte Kathy noch um den halb gedeckten Tisch herum. Sonst hatte noch keiner den Weg nach unten gefunden.

„Guten Morgen!", rief Kathy den beiden Jungen zu und konzentrierte sich dann wieder völlig auf das Küchenmesser, das dünne Scheiben von einem großen Schinken absäbelte und die Saftgläser, die auf ihren Platz neben den Kaffeetassen schwebten.

„Guten Morgen", antwortete Harry freundlich. Draco brummelte nur irgendetwas undeutliches, woraufhin er von Harry einen vorwurfsvollen Stoß in die Rippen verpasst bekam. Trotzig schwieg der Blonde weiter und Harry kam der Gedanke, dass ‚kleines Kind' vielleicht nicht die unpassendste Bezeichnung für den Malfoyspross war.

Grinsend ließ er sich auf seinen Platz plumpsen und sah sich in der Küche um. Draco hatte sich neben ihm niedergelassen und lümmelte, den Kopf mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf seinen Armen, auf dem Tisch.

Eigentlich hatte er diesem Raum noch nie größere Beachtung geschenkt, stellte Harry fest. Und das, obwohl er hier beinahe täglich frühstückte und zu Abend aß.

Jedenfalls sah man Lilys guten Geschmack auch hier sehr deutlich. Die Möbel waren allesamt aus hellem, gepflegt aussehendem Holz. Die Wände waren zwar lediglich weiß tapeziert, aber ab und an zierte sie ein Bild. Gerade wollte Harry sich in die Betrachtung eines solchen vertiefen, als sein Blick beinahe magisch von dem Zeitungsstapel in der Ecke der Anrichte angezogen wurde. Er hatte seit über einer Woche in keinen Tagespropheten mehr gesehen. Und vor einer Woche war noch alles relativ ruhig gewesen. Die Zaubererwelt war natürlich groß über Voldemorts Rückkehr informiert worden und die Vorbereitungen auf mögliche Angriffe liefen auf Hochtouren, aber passiert war bis letzte Woche nichts. (Wenn man von ein paar kleineren Begebenheiten, die aber meist Muggel betrafen, und gar nicht in den Blick der magischen Welt gelangten, absah) Aber falls jetzt etwas passiert war, hätte Lily ihnen doch Bescheid gesagt... oder?

Harry wurde unweigerlich von seiner angeborenen Neugierde gequält und schließlich erhob er sich.

Draco sah auf und ihn fragend an, doch der Schwarzhaarige ignorierte ihn vorerst und trat zu dem Zeitungsstapel.

Flüchtig überflog er die Schlagzeilen und griff dann mit leicht zitternden Fingern nach dem Tagespropheten. Seine Augen klebten förmlich an den Worten. Es waren dieselben, die auch schon Lily und Joel in Sorge versetzt hatten.

Just in diesem Moment platzte Lily in den Raum.

„Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen miteinander!", rief sie – anscheinend bester Laune – in den Raum.

Harry konnte nun endlich seine Augen von den Schlagzeilen des gestrigen Tagespropheten losreißen. Lily ließ sich derweil auf ihren Stuhl sinken.

Dann sah sie auf und begegnete Harrys erstarrtem Blick.

Sie hatte die Zeitung in seiner Hand registriert und schalt sich einen Moment lang selbst eine Närrin, dass sie geglaubt hatte, sie könnte die Jugendlichen schützen, indem sie ihnen einfach die Vorgänge draußen verheimlichte. Aber das es so schnell schief gegangen war, kratzte gehörig an ihrer Ehre.

Sie war allerdings kein Mensch, der so schnell aufgab, und als Harry jetzt den Tagespropheten vor ihr auf den Tisch knallte und sie fragte, warum sie ihnen davon nichts erzählt hatte, atmete sie einmal tief ein.

„Wir reden später darüber, jetzt gibt es erst einmal Frühstück", bestimmte sie und klang dabei so endgültig, dass Harry spürte, dass jeglicher Einwand auf Granit stoßen würde.

Inzwischen hatte sich auch Draco vorgebeugt und versuchte einen Blick auf das Titelblatt zu werfen.

„Was'n das?", fragte er.

Unwirsch legte Lily die Zeitung beiseite.

„Später."

Bei ihrem eisigen Ton hob Draco überrascht eine Augenbraue.

Er wollte schon etwas erwidern, aber die Küchentür öffnete sich wieder und die zwei Mädchen, Vivian, Ilanna und Joel betraten den Raum.

Lily warf den beiden Jungen einen mahnenden Blick zu und kurz darauf erfüllte lebhaftes Geschnatter die Küche.

0

Harrys Unruhe war während des Essens stetig gewachsen. Die Schlagzeilen drehten Kreise in seinem Kopf. Emilia Bones ermordet... Todesser außer Kontrolle... Warum hatten sie davon nichts erfahren?

Sein Blick glitt zu Lily. Bisher hatte die junge Frau keinen Anlass gegeben an ihrer Aufrichtigkeit zu zweifeln.

„Ich warte immer noch auf eine Erklärung!", zischte er ihr über das Klappern von Besteck und Geschirr hinweg zu.

Lily wandte sich zur Seite und sah ihn erst verärgert an, dann seufzte sie.

„Was willst du denn hören?"

Harry blickte ihr verwirrt ins Gesicht, in dem er nichts, aber wirklich gar nichts an irgendwelchen Regungen ablesen konnte.

„Warum hast du uns nicht gesagt, was da draußen vorgeht? Dass Voldemort so offen aktiv ist, ist es doch wohl wert, zumindest erwähnt zu werden, oder!"

Inzwischen folgten alle anderen Anwesenden ihrem Gespräch.

„Ja, natürlich. Aber ihr und auch du, Harry, habt mich nie danach gefragt. Dass ich es euch verschwiegen habe, geschah zu eurem Schutz. Dieses Haus ist wahrscheinlich sicherer als Hogwarts, seine Existenz ist den Todessern nicht einmal bekannt, geschweige denn, dass sie über seine Schwelle treten könnten. Übrigens wollte Dumbledore, dass ich dich, Harry, hier aufnehme." Lily sah den Schwarzhaarigen durchdringend an.

„Dumbledore?", hakte Harry irritiert nach.

„Ja. Ich habe doch eben die besonderen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen dieses Hauses erwähnt, oder?" Ungeduld schwang in Lilys Stimme mit.

„Also sind wir nur hier, weil Dumbledore das so wollte?"

Lily nickte, vorläufig wortlos. „Dass ich damit meine eigenen Ideen verwirklichen konnte, hat ihn nicht gestört. Außerdem weiß er die Wirksamkeit von Medienbeeinflussung durchaus zu schätzen." Sie zuckte die Achseln. „Übrigens hätte ich euch vier auch so ausgewählt. Mihaéla und Fleur sind tatsächlich _lediglich_ darum hier, weil ausschließlich _ich_ es so wollte."

„Hast du... irgendeinen Beweis dafür, dass Dumbledore will, dass ich in diesem bin?", fragte Harry langsam.

Zwischen Lilys Augenbrauen bildete sich eine steile Falte.

„Ich kann sehr gut nachvollziehen, dass du misstrauisch bist, aber wenn ich tatsächlich böse Absichten hätte, die man mir als ehemaliger Slytherin durchaus unterstellen könnte, dessen bin ich mir bewusst, wäre ich schön blöd gewesen, so lange zu warten, bevor ich handle?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und verschränkte die Finger ihrer auf dem Tisch liegenden Hände ineinander. „Aber du kannst dich natürlich auch gern mit Dumbledore persönlich unterhalten – falls er Zeit für dich finden sollte.

Lily verfiel in Schweigen und goss sich eine Tasse Tee ein.

„Ich verstehe ehrlich gesagt nicht ganz, wo das Problem liegt...", murmelte Draco, aber er sprach doch so deutlich, dass ihn in dem lastenden Schweigen alle verstanden.

„Wir wussten doch alle, dass nachdem einmal klar war, dass er wieder da ist, Voldemort kaum allzu lange mit offenen Aktionen warten wird. Ich bezweifle ehrlich gesagt, dass Lily dir deine abonnierten Tagespropheten entrissen hätte, das mit dem Lesen solltest du ja inzwischen hinbekommen, auch wenn Snape manchmal anderer Meinung zu sein schien. Und gefragt haben wir alle nicht. Du kannst also nicht nur Lily einen Vorwurf aus all dem basteln, Harry", meinte er an den Gryffindor gewandt. Dieser schenkte ihm nur einen arg angesäuerten Blick.

Draco hatte ja prinzipiell recht, das wusste Harry. Er hatte tatsächlich in den vergangenen eineinhalb Wochen nicht einen Gedanken an Voldemorts aktuelle Pläne verschwendet.

„Wie wär's mit einem gegenseitigen Kompromiss?", fragte Fleur schließlich deutlich genervt.

„Ihr wart beide nicht unschuldig, vertragt euch wieder."

Lily lächelte ihr zu, erhob sich und hielt Harry die Hand hin.

„Entschuldige."

„Ja, du auch. Besonders, dass ich dich so angefahren hab", murmelte Harry, während er die ihm hingehaltene Hand ergriff.

Die schwarzhaarige junge Frau grinste unverschämt und wuschelte dem vor ihr sitzenden Jugendlichen durch die Haare.

„Na also." Fleur seufzte. Mihaéla lächelte nur versonnen.

0

Vivian und Ilanna saßen noch in der Küche, als alle anderen bereits gegangen war. Lily hatte für Nachmittag einen Probe-Fotoshooting angesetzt und bis dahin hatten die vier Models Freizeit und Joel... befand sich außer Haus.

„Ich würde irgendwann paranoid werden, an Lilys Stelle", seufzte Ilanna.

Die kleine Rothaarige nickte. „Ja, irgendwie schon. Aber vielleicht ist sie das schon immer? Ich meine, schau dir dieses Haus an. Es ist praktisch nicht aufzufinden, außer sie will es."

„Muss in den Genen liegen..."

Vivian zuckte nur die Achseln.

„Wir können nur hoffen, dass _er_ wie bisher nichts von dem mitbekommt, was hier passiert. Das könnte nicht nur Lily den Kopf kosten", sagte Ilanna düster.

„Tja, wir leben eben in gefährlichen Zeiten, meine Liebe", erwiderte Vivian, süffisant lächelnd.

„Die man bedeutend gefahrloser verbringen könnte..."

„Wo ist Lily eigentlich?", fragte Vivian, ohne auf den letzten Satz ihrer Freundin sichtbar einzugehen.

„Sie hat heute früh einen Brief von Cissa bekommen. Wer weiß, was sie wollte."

0

Lily saß in ihren Räumlichkeiten und studierte besagten Brief.

Bobby und Arnie saßen in einer großen Voliere, wo ehemals Lilys Bett gestanden hatte. Selbiges stand jetzt unten bei denen ihrer Freundinnen. Sie hatten sich viel zu erzählen.

Arnie krächzte auffordernd und Lily erhob sich und gab ihm ein Stückchen trockenes Brot zum Knabbern. Bobby beäugte das Backwerk nur misstrauisch und fuhr dann fort, sein Gefieder zu putzen.

Lily seufzte tief, dann trat sie an den Kamin und streute eine Prise Flohpulver aus einer Schmuckschatulle auf dem Sims hinein. Dann steckte sie den Kopf in die smaragdgrünen Flammen und rief: „Malfoy Manor, Narcissas Schlafzimmer."

Sie schloss die Augen einen Moment, als sie sie wieder öffnete blickte sie in Narcissa Malfoys Schlafzimmer, in dem die Besitzerin an einem massiven Schreibtisch saß. Die blonde unzweifelhafte schöne Frau sprang auf, als sie Lilys leises Rufen vernahm.

„Liluye!" Narcissa klang erleichtert.

„Ich habe einen Moment Zeit für dich, du kannst rüber kommen", erwiderte Lily mit einem besänftigenden Lächeln.

Dann zog ihr noch in der Winkelgasse Nr. 100 verweilender restlicher Körper ihren Kopf zurück und sie verschwand aus Narcissas Schlafzimmer.

Sekunden später loderten die Flammen ihres Kamins nochmals smaragdfarben auf und Dracos Mutter kam ins Zimmer gestolpert.

Sie schloss Lily in die Arme und drückte sie kurz aber herzlich an sich.

Lily bedeute ihr, sich zu setzen.

„Nun erzähl, was ist passiert? Dein Brief war ja nicht sehr aussagekräftig", forderte Lily die ältere Frau auf. Deren blasses Gesicht war immer noch frei von jedem Makel, ein paar Kummerfalten hatten sich eingegraben. Lily hätte lieber behaupten wollen, sie stammten vom Lächeln. Doch ihre eisblauen Augen zeigten ihren ungebrochenen Willen und harmonierten herrlich mit dem blauen schlichten Kleid, das sie trug. Das hellblonde Haar, das dem ihres Sohnes so ähnelte, hatte sie kunstvoll hochgesteckt.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob meine Post kontrolliert wird", begann Narcissa. Sie schüttelte ärgerlich den Kopf. „Lucius sitzt zwar im Gefängnis, aber ich konnte mich bisher gegen seine _Kumpanen_ wehren. Aber dass sie meine Post abfangen, kann ich nicht verhindern, also bin ich vorsichtig gewesen."

Lily nickte verstehend.

„Ich habe vor drei Tagen eine schriftliche Aufforderung des dunklen Lords erhalten. Nicht etwa für mich sondern für Draco. Er soll vor ihm erscheinen, weil er einen Auftrag für ihn hat."

Lily verschlug es einen Moment die Sprache und sie sah Narcissa geschockt an.

„Gibt es eine Möglichkeit, ihn davon abzuhalten?"

Narcissa zuckte die Achseln. „Ich vermute nicht. Aber ich will nicht, dass Draco in den Kreis seiner Dienerschaft gerät. Es genügt, dass der dunkle Lord Lucius in den Ruin und letztendlich ins Gefängnis getrieben hat!"

Lily lächelte ein wenig. „Immer noch dieselbe Kratzbürste, wenn es um deine Familie geht?"

„Ich liebe Lucius und Draco. Lucius habe ich nie vor Voldemort retten können, wir haben uns ja erst nach seiner Initiierung kennen gelernt, aber ich lasse nicht zu, dass Draco gegen seinen eigenen Willen Todesser wird!"

„Und wenn er dem dunklen Lord dienen will?", entgegnete Lily ernst.

Narcissa sah sie entgeistert an.

Lily seufzte. „Lucius hat eurem Sohn seine Ideologie jahrelang eingetrichtert. Vielleicht glaubt er sie."

„Gegen Lucius Ideologie ist im Grunde auch nichts einzuwenden, aber so wie der dunkle Lord kann man bei der Verwirklichung einfach nicht vorgehen."

„Hältst du Muggelgeborene tatsächlich für minderwertig?"

Narcissa seufzte tief. „Ich persönlich? Nein. Aber diese Sichtweise ist die der reinblütigen Familien und wird wohl aussterben, weil sich die reinblütigen Familien nicht erhalten können. Aber ich kann nichts an ihr ändern und habe sie akzeptiert, besonders, da die Grundsätze durchaus nicht so abwegig sind. Aber ich wollte keine Grundsatzdiskussion mit dir führen, Lily."

Die schwarzhaarige junge Frau nickte. „Ich denke auch nicht, dass Draco Tendenzen in dieser Hinsicht zeigen wird. Immerhin freundet er sich gerade mit Harry Potter an..."

„So?", Narcissa sah Lily überrascht an. Die lächelte nur.

„Aber zurück zum eigentlichen Problem. Draco kann also dem Zusammentreffen nicht entgehen?"

„Ich denke nicht, nein. Ich werde es natürlich versuchen..."

„Gut, dann kümmere ich mich um einen Trank um Dracos Kopf vor unerwünschtem Eindringen zu schützen. Damit habe ich ja Erfahrung... und dann sehen wir weiter."

Narcissa nickte betrübt. „Da habe ich dich extra gebeten, Draco in den Sommerferien bei dir aufzunehmen und dann das!"

Lily lächelte gequält. „Wir können nur hoffen, dass Draco ablehnen kann."

Ende Kapitel 7

Plauderecke fällt aus, hab keine Zeit und liest eh keiner... TT


End file.
